


Kicking Gotham

by Borsari



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter, Investigations, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Когда Невилл Лонгботтом пропадает во время расследования сообщений о странных волшебных растениях в мире магглов, Гарри должен попытаться найти своего друга. Последнее известное местоположение? Готэм-сити, США.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelbadger/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kicking Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190862) by [Steelbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelbadger/pseuds/Steelbadger). 



— А я говорю вам, что этого недостаточно!

Гарри ударил кулаком по столу, отчего забытая на столе чашка кофе полетела на пол. Обстановка в офисе Поттера была довольно скудной: письменный стол, несколько шкафов для хранения документов и большой камин. Все тут говорило о том, что хозяин кабинета старался по максимуму его избегать. Пламя в камине плясало, мерцая оттенками синего и пурпурного. В его глубине парила темноволосая голова мужчины, который остался совершенно равнодушен к этой неожиданной вспышке агрессии.

— Ну, сынок, что есть, то есть, — ответил мужчина с густым, как патока, южным акцентом. — Нет смысла устраивать истерику по этому поводу. Это вне моей юрисдикции.

— Он был в Америке, — напряженно сказал Гарри, небрежным движением запястья убрав с пола пролитый кофе и отправив кружку обратно на стол. — Что именно находится в вашей юрисдикции?

— Он был на территории не-магов, сынок, — по-прежнему равнодушно отозвался мужчина. — Так что это проблема не-магов, а не наша. К тому же, он не американец, а ваш волшебник. В любом случае, нет причин втягивать в это Конгресс.

— Что же это получается? — изумился Гарри, скрестив руки и начав мерить шагами офис. — Волшебник, чертов герой, пропал без вести, а вы собираетесь просто сидеть сложа руки?

Мужчина ощетинился.

— А теперь послушай меня. Ты можешь считать себя крутым парнем, сынок, но ты ни хера не знаешь о том, как устроен этот мир, — сказал он. — Ты хочешь пройтись по всем районам не-магов в Готэме? Милости прошу. Плевать я на это хотел. Твой друг сам нарвался. Расхаживал среди не-магов весь такой из себя. Если хочешь подчистить за ним его дерьмо, то флаг тебе в руки. Я не отправлю своих ребят в это гребаное болото ради какой-то знаменитости.

— Невилл Лонгботтом — герой войны. — Гарри посмотрел прямо в глаза парящей в камине головы.

— Ваш герой. Не мой, — пренебрежительно бросил мужчина. — А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, у меня есть дела поважнее, чем нянчиться с самоуверенными детьми.

Голова внезапно исчезла из огня, и пламя в камине вновь затрещало красно-оранжевым. Гарри с шипением отпрянул, чтобы не опалить волосы.

— Долбаные янки, — тихо выругался он и добавил уже громче, повернувшись в сторону двери: — Падма! Я беру отпуск.

Подойдя к столу, Гарри начал перекладывать с него вещи в дорожную сумку. По большей части это были заметки и письма, которые ему присылал Невилл из Америки. Подумав немного, он решил добавить к бумагам Проявитель Врагов, по стеклу которого плавали смутные тени, — став самым молодым Главой Аврората за последнее столетие, Гарри не мог не нажить себе парочку врагов.

С раздраженным видом в кабинет без стука вошла Падма Патил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что уходишь в отпуск? — без всяких предисловий спросила она. — В понедельник у тебя слушание по делу Брэйди, а еще меры по обеспечению безопасности...

— Уверен, со всем этим ты справишься куда лучше меня. — Гарри оглядел офис на случай, если что-то забыл. — Мы оба знаем, что на самом деле всей этой работой занимаешься именно ты.

— Да дело не в этом, — отмахнулась Падма от такой жалкой попытки лести и пристально посмотрела в ответ. Впрочем, Гарри знал ее достаточно давно, поэтому понимал, что она не станет на него давить. — Проблема в том, что тебя здесь не будет.

— Падма, они не собираются ничего предпринимать, — просто сказал Гарри и быстро набросал министру Шеклболту короткую записку о своих внезапных планах на отпуск.

— И ты… — начала было Падма, но запнулась. — Подожди-ка. Вообще ничего?

— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри. Его записка сама собой сложилась в форму маленькой птички и юркнула за дверь. — Ничего. Оказывается, его исчезновение не их проблема.

— Что? Но ведь он волшебник?

— А-а, но ты забыла, насколько янки боятся Больших Плохих Магглов. Они до смерти напуганы самой перспективой отправиться в Готэм, — Гарри покачал головой. — По-видимому, этого достаточно, чтобы они решили спрятаться в своей норе, даже если речь идет о пропаже волшебника.

— Не может быть, чтобы причина была именно в этом, — с сомнением заявила Падма. — Признаю, их политика в отношении магглов совершенно тупая, но все-таки МАКУСА существует для защиты волшебников.

— Верно, однако он не янки. Он англичанин. И мой многоуважаемый, — на этих словах Гарри изобразил воздушные кавычки, — коллега мистер Карратерс заявил, что я могу заняться этим делом самостоятельно.

— Но ведь, — Падма замялась было, но продолжила: — Необязательно именно тебе его искать, м? У нас тут половина отдела, кто знает Невилла, а вторая половина с радостью займется этим делом, лишь бы оказаться у тебя на хорошем счету.

Гарри грустно улыбнулся.

— Невилл мой друг, Падма. Естественно, это должен быть я. По крайней мере, я могу попробовать их немного побесить. Может, даже напомню им об Абрахаме Поттере, если ко мне привяжется их Группа обеспечения магического правопорядка.

— Отдел.

— И когда… — Гарри запнулся, уставившись на Падму, которая с трудом сдерживала ухмылку. Ей явно нравилось сбивать его с толку. — Подожди, что? Какой еще отдел?

— Отдел обеспечения магического правопорядка, босс. Не группа, — не выдержав, она все-таки широко улыбнулась. — Тебе, наверно, все-таки стоит это запомнить, если уж ты собрался разворошить несколько муравейников.

Гарри со вздохом признал, что этот раунд она выиграла. Впрочем, он никогда не сдавался без боя.

— Тебе нужно почаще выходить в люди. Может, даже стоит отправиться со мной.

Падма покачала головой. Ее улыбка померкла, отчасти став сожалеющей.

— В отличие от некоторых, я действительно нужна здесь, — сказала она. — А что насчет Рона? В последнее время он не особо занят.

— Ха! — даже просто думать об этом было смешно. — Ты можешь представить себе Рона, который смешивается с толпой в самом маггловском городе Америки?

Падма храбро попыталась звучать максимально убедительной.

— Не все так безнадежно, — сказала она. — У него ведь есть маггловские водительские права?

— Ага… — голос Гарри был полон сомнения. — Если бы ты хоть раз оказалась с ним в одной машине, то узнала, что наличие прав никак не помогают ему вливаться в поток других машин. Или водить.

Падма потянулась к карману и вытащила пустую банку из-под печеных бобов.

— Что же, раз я не могу тебя отговорить, то вот, — она протянула банку Гарри. — Я уже настроила международный портключ. Он доставит тебя в Вулворт-билдинг в Нью-Йорке, потому что у МАКУСА, видимо, нет ни одной безопасной точки выхода в Готэме. Добраться до самого Готэма будет несложно — он немного дальше по побережью.

Гарри усмехнулся и посмотрел на Падму с благодарностью, отправив последнее сообщение, тут же улетевшее в коридоры Министерства.

— Ты мой герой. И что бы я без тебя делал? — Взяв банку, он запихнул ее в карман. — Можешь сделать мне одолжение? Поспрашивай, вдруг кто-нибудь слышал, чем занимался Невилл.

— Хорошо, — сказала Падма. Она собралась было уйти, но обернулась. — О, и, Гарри?

— Я знаю, Падма. «Постарайся, чтобы тебя не убили».

— Я собиралась сказать «Я не буду говорить Гринграсс, что ты опять ее продинамишь». Ну и про убийство, конечно, тоже.

* * *

Портключ перенес его в знакомую комнату, богато украшенную мрамором и позолотой. Он уже бывал в МАКУСА в составе нескольких делегаций и каждый раз думал, что местные архитекторы явно не знали, когда остановиться. Правда, может, это в нем говорила его национальная гордость.

Волшебница за стойкой просто махнула ему, даже не заглянув в его сумку. Гарри почти дошел до парадной двери, когда услышал голос одного из двух человек, встречи с которыми он бы предпочел избежать.

— Поттер! Какого черты ты здесь делаешь? — Ну конечно, это был Уинстон Карратерс. Гарри по собственному опыту мог сказать, что у этого человека был талант оказываться там, где его ждали меньше всего. Возможно, именно поэтому в свое время он стал таким эффективным магическим следователем. — Я же сказал, что ваш человек это не наша проблема. Давно не чистил уши, сынок?

Пару секунд Гарри даже думал просто проигнорировать его и выйти из здания, но, хоть он и не любил все эти политические игры, прекрасно знал, что совсем уж наглеть все-таки не стоило. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока в этом не было необходимости. С сожалением Гарри повернулся, одарив Карратерса совершенно неискренней улыбкой.

— Директор Карратерс, рад видеть. Могу заверить, что я слышал вас тогда четко и ясно, поэтому оставил эту тему. На самом деле, я тут в небольшом отпуске. Мне сказали, что я должен больше отдыхать, да и вы при нашем последнем разговоре приглашали меня вновь посетить Америку. И я решил последовать вашему совет!

Уинстон Карратерс был упрямым придурком, но вот дураком его никто и никогда не называл. Он неприятно прищурился.

— Так и где конкретно ты собирался «отдохнуть», сынок? — угрожающе спросил Карратерс.

— Я не понимаю, почему это должно вас беспокоить, директор. Я уже сообщил иммиграционной службе о своих планах в вашей прекрасной стране. И, конечно же, у меня есть разрешение на волшебную палочку, — спокойно ответил Гарри. Он понимал, что их разговор под огромным и совершенно ненужным Измерителем угроз, возвышающимся над фойе, привлекал толпу зевак. — Вы, разумеется, как Глава департамента защиты магического правопорядка, ведь не предполагаете, что ваших нынешних мер недостаточно для проверки благонадежности членов Совета безопасности МКМ?

На какое-то время между ними повисла тишина, омраченная лишь тихим скрипом зубов директора Карратерса. Наконец, на его лице появилась гримаса, которая, вероятно, должна была означать улыбку.

Причина этой гримасы раскрылась мгновением позже, когда Гарри услышал позади себя голос. Он был настолько высоким и чрезмерно воодушевленным, что неизменно вызывал у Поттера головную боль.

— Подумать только, мистер Поттер! Или мне стоит называть вас Главный аврор Поттер, хм? Как же я рад, что успел перехватить вас до того, как вы ушли.

Новоприбывший, невысокий пухлый мужчина с редеющей шевелюрой и густыми усами, был вторым человеком, которого Гарри хотел избежать, хоть и по совершенно другим причинам. Если бы Поттер уже не знал его, то широкая церемониальная цепь на шее мужчины сразу же давала понять, кто он такой.

— Президент Куахог, какая приятная встреча. — В этот раз, хоть и с переменным успехом, Гарри попытался выдавить из себя более убедительную улыбку. Выражение его лица, вероятно, не так уж сильно отличалось от выражения лица Карратерса.

— Ваша правда, — радостно ответил Куахог, быстро сократив между ними расстояние и с энтузиазмом пожав Гарри руку с таким видом, словно и правда верил в то, что Поттер рад его видеть. Он полуобернулся к Карратерсу. — Спасибо, Карратерс, что задержали для меня Главного аврора Поттера. Уверен, у вас полно дел. В конце концов, темные волшебники крайне редко ловят себя сами! — он весело хихикнул собственной остроумной шутке.

Несмотря на внешность, которая могла натолкнуть на мысль, что Куахог был всего лишь американизированным Фаджем — всегда следуй за снитчем с самыми высокими рейтингами одобрения, — на самом деле, все было совсем не так. Рядом с ним Гарри всегда было неловко. Было что-то такое в его взгляде. Авроры научились смотреть в глаза врагу, а не на палочку, и глаза Куахога были намного резче, чем Гарри ожидал от такого человека, как он.

Немаловажным был и тот факт, что он занимал пост Президента МАКУСА в течение последних двадцати трех лет, и у него не было реальных претендентов, стремящихся сместить его. Когда Куахог впервые занял свою должность, Гарри было всего четыре года. Несмотря на все изменения, которые потрясли Волшебную Британию того времени, Куахог в Америке оставался своеобразной константой. Для обычно нетерпеливого и капризного американского волшебного сообщества такой долгий период относительного спокойствия было ничем иным, как чудом.

Единственный вывод заключался в том, что внешний вид Куахога представлял собой тщательно сконструированную дымовую завесу, предназначенную для того, чтобы скрыть его истинную природу как политического деятеля. Он был в курсе, в каких шкафах спрятаны все скелеты. И пока люди оставались на его стороне, они не знали, сколько их на самом деле.

Он повернулся обратно к Гарри, оставшись абсолютно равнодушным к сверлящему взгляду Карратерса, который все-таки отступил, и попытался положить руку ему на плечо. Однако он довольно быстро понял, что разница в росте сделала эту задачу заведомо провальной, поэтому дружески похлопал Гарри по пояснице.

— Рад снова видеть тебя, мой мальчик, — сказал Куахог и подтолкнул слабо сопротивляющегося Гарри в сторону менее людной части фойе. Резкий кивок заставил замерших наблюдателей немедленно вернуться к своим насущным заботам. — Слышал, что случилось с Декланом Брэйди(1). Неприятное вышло дело. Я сказал Карратерсу, что он и его отдел могли бы поучиться у вас, как справляться с такими ситуациями.

А вот это вполне объясняло, почему Карратерс вел себя так, словно Гарри лично нагадил в его хлопья.

— Хм, — Гарри пытался подобрать правильные слова. — Спасибо? Было бы намного проще, если бы этот идиот Константин(2) не совал свой чертов нос куда не следует. Гребаные оккультисты. Когда они наконец поймут, что оккультизм назвали оккультизмом не просто так.

— Что же, — Куахог замялся. Гарри уловил неуверенность в его вечно полном энтузиазма голосе. — Так вышло, что это дело неким образом связано с тем, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Гарри кивнул, дав понять, что внимательно слушает.

— Как много ты знаешь о Джованни Затара(3)?

— Не особо, — ответил Гарри, немного подумав. — Он ведь один из ваших? Я слышал, он исчез несколько лет назад. Он был чертовски сильным. По крайней мере, мне так сказали. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Я бы не назвал его одним из наших, — сказал Куахог. С него окончательно слетела вся напускная веселость. — Он всегда игнорировал МАКУСА и был достаточно силен, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло давить на него. Естественно, он занимался оккультизмом. Даже был женат на не-маге!

Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза.

— Возмутительно. Какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

— Ну, как ты и сказал, он исчез около двух лет назад. Мы так и не разобрались, что тогда произошло, но знаем, что в деле был замешан тот парень, Константин, — объяснил Куахог. Ему хватило такта, чтобы выглядеть смущенным скудностью своих знаний в этом вопросе. — Всего две недели назад Джованни Затара объявился вновь. По крайней мере, все выглядело так, будто это был именно он. — Он выжидательно уставился на Гарри.

— Думаете, это мог быть самозванец?

— Как ты знаешь, в этом здании постоянно действуют несколько чар наблюдения. И хоть я не могу объяснить тебе все подробности, — Куахог одарил Гарри сочувствующим взглядом, — мы знаем, что с его магией что-то было не так.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Оборотное, трансфигурация?

— Точно не трансфигурация. Нам хватило с ней проблем в тридцатых! — Куахог покачал головой, поправив тяжелую цепь на шее. — Нет, после Гриндевальда мы позаботились о том, чтобы эта лазейка была закрыта навсегда. Даже заколдовали мою церемониальную цепь, чтобы она взорвалась, если ее попытается надеть кто-то другой помимо президента. Мы, знаешь ли, серьезно относимся к таким вещам.

Честно говоря, Гарри это показалось совершенно ненужным. Почему бы такого желающего просто не заморозить или усыпить? Американцы.

— А Оборотное сработало бы только в том случае, если Затара и правда каким-то образом ожил, — задумчиво протянул Поттер.

— Верно. Видишь, мы немного в тупике.

— При всем уважении, президент Куахог, я не совсем уверен, чего именно вы ждете от меня? — спросил Гарри. — Это не совсем моя юрисдикция, и, как бы мы с Карратерсом ни ругались, он свое дело знает.

— Жду? Ох, мой дорогой мальчик, я от тебя ничего не жду. — К Куахогу опять вернулось все его веселье. — Я просто подумал, что тебе стоит об этом знать. Константин ведь, говоря твоими словами, ваш человек. Если Затара на самом деле жив, то Константин может быть в опасности, учитывая все то, что между ними произошло.

У Гарри возникло искушение оставить Константина на произвол судьбы, если все было именно так.

— Но ведь вы сказали, что это был самозванец. Зачем самозванцу преследовать Константина?

— Я бы не был сейчас там, где нахожусь, мистер Поттер, если бы не научился прикрывать тылы, — Куахог невесело усмехнулся. — Хоть мы и не знаем подробностей, но ходят слухи, что Константин был больше, чем просто свидетелем смерти Затары. Они искали какой-то могущественный темномагический артефакт, когда все произошло. Затанны, дочери Джованни, там не было, но она сразу же порвала все контакты с Константином, а ведь какое-то время до этого они встречались.

Прикрывать тылы или прикрывать задницы?

— Значит, вы думаете, что Константин мог быть причиной смерти Затары. И если кто-то выдает себя за него, то вполне может прийти за тем, чем занимались Затара с Константином. Вам известно, что именно они искали?

— К сожалению, нет, — ответил Куахог, покачав головой. Несколько волосков выбилось из зачеса, которые он быстро заправил обратно. — Возможно, Затанна что-то знает.

— Разве вы еще не допросили ее?

— Очень кратко, очень кратко, — отозвался Куахог. — Если помнишь, Затара всегда был одной ногой на другой стороне. Его дочь почти такая же. Мы лишь знаем, что она живет в Готэме...

— ...и МАКУСА никогда не лезла в дела Готэма, — продолжил Гарри, наконец-то поняв, что же именно хотел от него Куахог.

— Ну, учитывая историю этого места, мы всегда предпочитали держаться на расстоянии.

Гарри не был экспертом в американской магической истории, но даже он знал основы. Древние индийские могильники никогда не пользовались популярностью у волшебников. А если еще добавить к этому резню и древнего темного волшебника, похороненного там в веках, давно забытых историей, то получится город, который ни один разумный волшебник не захочет называть своим домом. Почему же тогда там решила жить дочь Затары.

— У меня с этим проблем нет, — сказал Гарри. Он прекрасно знал, что истерия МАКУСА крутилась вокруг проклятья Готэма, но сам не придавал этому такого же значения, как американцы. — Как только я найду Невилла, то сразу же вернусь.

— Тогда, возможно, мы сможем помочь друг другу, — предложил Куахог со счастливой улыбкой. — Затанна Затара наверняка поможет тебе в поисках друга. И если бы ты мог спросить ее о том, что именно искал ее отец, то со своей стороны я мог бы попробовать попридержать Уинстона, чтобы дать тебе время на поиски.

«А вот и крючок», — подумал Гарри. Да, Куахог был хорош, но под вкусной наживкой ярко поблескивала сталь. Дочь Затары наверняка сможет поделится полезными опытом и знаниями о городе, которых Гарри очень не хватало. Неозвученным остался факт, что Куахог или ничем и никем не ограниченный Карратерс вполне могли усложнить задачу Гарри, чего бы ему не хотелось.

— Посмотрим, — твердо сказал Гарри. Как ни крути, но Куахогу дочь Затары казалась гораздо более ценным источником информации, чем самому Гарри. — Если она что-нибудь знает, я позабочусь о том, чтобы об этом узнали и вы.

— Просто отлично, мистер Поттер, превосходно! — Куахог довольно потер ладони. — Я попрошу кого-нибудь передать тебе всю имеющуюся у нас информацию о Затанне. Ты ведь сегодня отправишься в Готэм?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Деклан Брэйди — когда Деклан был маленьким, его мать, Ева Брэйди, усыновила ребенка, которого нашла в больнице. Хотя Ева относилась к Деклану и Финну одинаково, Деклан питал ненависть к своему сводному брату. Когда Финн стал известным врачом, Деклан сбился с пути и стал психопатом. Один из его планов состоял в том, чтобы подставить Финна, манипулируя его женой для собственной выгоды. Их мать вскоре умерла, и Деклан мумифицировал ее останки в своем доме.
> 
> 2\. Джон Константин — хитрый и опытный оккультист и колдун, обладающий обширным багажом мистических знаний. Несмотря на то, что он сострадательный гуманист, который изо всех сил пытается преодолеть влияние как Рая, так и Ада на человечество и несмотря на свои случайные приступы героизма, Константин — сквернословящий циник, который ведет жизнь, полную колдовства и опасностей. Его мотивацию приписывают адреналиновой зависимости, которую может удовлетворить только странное и загадочное.
> 
> 3\. Джованни Затара — изучал сценическое мастерство с детства, когда дядя подарил ему набор юного фокусника. Однажды он инстинктивно произнес заклинание, потушившее огонь, и понял, что может творить настоящее волшебство. Он стал магом невероятной силы, одним из Homo magi – подвида людей с магическими способностями.
> 
> 4\. Затанна Затара – нашла дневники отца и стала успешной эстрадной иллюзионисткой, пока не обнаружила свои истинные магические силы во время расследования исчезновения Джованни.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда он вышел из здания Центральной станции Готэма, со свинцового неба лил сильный дождь. Что ж, вполне обыденное готэмское приветствие гостей. Вокруг, никого не замечая, шли по делам мужчины и женщины. Темная деловая одежда, черные зонты. Недалеко раздался выстрел, эхом разнесшийся по улицам, но никто из сотен людей, вышедших на улицу, даже не сбился со своего целеустремленного шага. Мгновение спустя Гарри услышал визг шин; завыла сирена, которая быстро исчезла вдали.

Никто не поднял голову, никто не посмотрел по сторонам. Абсолютно каждый остался в безопасности личного мирка. В Готэме любопытных кошек точно не осталось.

Над улицами возвышались высокие здания, теряясь среди облаков, дождя и тумана. Яркие огни сияли в дальних окнах, наполняя воздух над горизонтом тускло-оранжевым светом. Длинные тени, отбрасываемые множеством химер, украшавших старые здания, заполняли мрачное небо призрачными левиафанами.

Солнце еще не село, но улицы внизу уже освещались уличными фонарями. Из-за высоких зданий и густых низких облаков все казалось погруженным в мрачную желтую дымку. Заходящее солнце кое-где все-таки находило путь сквозь лабиринт из бетона и тумана и разрезало призрачный зверинец своим блестящим потоком, но его неуклонно отталкивали назад. Очень скоро он потерпит неудачу, и монстры, которые бродят по ночам, освободятся, и сдерживать их будут лишь мерцающие лампы.

Гарри пробирался сквозь толпу в самый час пик, но никто вокруг не обращал внимания на чудовищные тени, летавшие над головами. Куда он шел? В поезде Гарри встретил чрезмерно разговорчивую женщину, которая подсказал ему отель. Она заверила его, что прогулка до отеля будет недолгой. Зонтика у Гарри не было, а наколдовать один было бы крайне проблематично с таким количеством магглов на улице. Поэтому прогулке и правда стоило быть короткой, как и было обещано. Вместо зонта Гарри решил положиться на водоотталкивающие чары, наложенные на его аврорское пальто.

Женщина его не обманула — отель оказался буквально в паре кварталов. Однако дождь Гарри все-таки не дооценил. К тому времени, как он добрался до отеля, его обычно растрепанные волосы прилипли к макушке, а по спине ручейками текла вода. Он прошел через вращающуюся дверь в холл и, щелкнув пальцами, быстро наложил сушащее заклинание, сразу же почувствовав дуновение теплого ветерка. И вот он уже будто никогда и не был под дождем. Если кто-то из магглов, слонявшихся в холле отеля, что-то и заметил, ему никто ничего не сказал.

Едва Гарри вошел в холл, у него возникло чувств увядающей старости. Полы были сделаны из изношенных плит разных типов мрамора, выстроенных в геометрические узоры, которые в свое время считались модными. Некогда роскошный ковер, теперь уже изрядно потрепанный, занимал центр помещения, и на нем выстроилась небольшая коллекция кресел с высокими спинками, расставленных вокруг сильно потертого журнального столика из дорогого на вид темного дерева.

Стены были украшены узорами, похожими на те, что были на полу, но на этот раз они были выложены из дерева трех разных цветов. По комнате было развешано несколько картин, на которых усатые старики в твидовых пиджаках смотрели на клиентов отеля со смутным разочарованием.

У стены в задней части холла находилась стойка регистрации. Это была самая современная часть декора, поэтому выглядела она явно неуместно. Гарри прошел к столу, за которым обнаружился долговязый светловолосый юноша, что-то печатающий на экране одной рукой. Второй рукой он теребил немного потрепанную, но явно любимую колоду игральных карт. Действия его были хорошо отработаны, потому что обращался он с ней довольно рассеянно, при этом ловко тасуя.

— Простите, есть ли шанс снять комнату, скажем, на неделю или около того? — спросил Гарри, когда администратор поднял голову. Карты моментально исчезли где-то под столом.

— Э-э, да, конечно, сэр. Разумеется, — последовал ответ. Гарри решил, что перед ним, видимо, был еще совсем новичок, если судить по тому, как он заколебался. — Позвольте проверить, какие номера у нас свободны.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри. Он облокотился о стойку и огляделся по сторонам, пока администратор начал опять что-то печатать на экране.

Отель был хорош, но, по словам женщины в поезде, не настолько, чтобы его часто посещали мафиозные боссы или другие отвратительные типы. Похоже, клиентура состояла в основном из бизнесменов среднего звена, посещавших Готэм для той или иной деловой встречи. Для целей Гарри такой отель подходил идеально. Его, конечно, мало беспокоили городские маггловские преступники, но он знал, что его поиски наверняка очень скоро начнут усложнять жизнь. Так что стоило еще в самом начале минимизировать головную боль.

В Руководстве авроров говорилось: Контролируй то, что можешь; облегчай, когда нужно; признавай, если не получается.

— Хм, похоже, у нас осталось несколько одноместных номеров, — сказал администратор, привлекая внимание Гарри. — У вас есть какие-то предпочтения по кровати?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Да не особо. А вот от номера с балконом я бы не отказался.

Администратор быстро закивал и еще пару раз пощелкал по экрану.

— Боюсь, единственный свободный номер с балконом это Президентский Сьют, — виновато ответил он.

— Все нормально. Сколько за ночь?

— Хм, восемьсот сорок долларов, сэр.

Гарри изумленно присвистнул. Цена была приличной. Он прикинул в уме, переведя доллары в галлеоны. Сто сорок. Но он хотел этот балкон, да и какая польза от денег, если их не тратить?

— Беру, — согласился Гарри. Может, у него потом получится записать эти расходы на Отдел. Главное, чтобы Падма ничего не заметила.

Гарри передал свою кредитную карту, на которой было указано название настоящего маггловского банка. В последнее время такая вещь стала настоящей необходимостью для волшебника, который хотел поддерживать связь с миром магглов.

Когда администратор начал вводить его данные, Гарри, действую по наитию, решил посмотреть, получится ли у него узнать что-то полезное.

— Мой друг предложил побывать на местном магическом шоу, раз уж я оказался здесь, только вот не сказал, куда, собственно, идти. Кажется, он называл имя «Затанна» или как-то так.

— О, вы имеете в виду шоу «Повелительница Магии»? — оживился администратор. Его глаза сверкали. — Думаю, вам повезло. По средам она выступает в «Иллюзионисте» в Театральном районе. Вы любите магию?

— Похоже на то, — Гарри снисходительно улыбнулся. — Если все сделано хорошо, конечно.

— Говорю тебе, мужик: я никогда такого не видел, — сказал администратор, широко распахнув глаза, пока не вспомнил, где он вообще находится. — Есть один фокус, который она проделывает с… Хм, в смысле, м-м. Она очень хороша, сэр. Определенно рекомендую, — он замолчал, видимо, поняв, как именно можно было интерпретировать его слова. — То есть, я имею в виду ее шоу.

— Тогда я обязательно туда загляну, — Гарри сдержал смешок. Великодушная помощь магии или в принципе знание того факта, что она вообще-то существует на самом деле, в буквальном смысле лишал всякой магии такие фокусы, как, например, вытаскивание кролика из шляпы.

Через пару минут Гарри уже рассматривал свой номер. Он был довольно неплох с небольшой обеденной и гостиной зоной, а также двумя смежными спальнями с очень удобными кроватями. Внутри все было явно не новым, как и отель в целом, но чистым и опрятным, а мебель, хоть и много повидала, была выполнена из высококачественных материалов.

Вид с балкона каких-то особых восторгов не вызвал. Отель был среди самых низких зданий в районе, поэтому балкон в номере Гарри едва ли возвышался над дорогой. Казалось, город давил со всех сторон, потому что внушительною архитектуру Готэма нельзя было назвать ни открытой, ни дружелюбной. Многие здания были украшены горгульями и другими гротескными скульптурами, подобные которым Гарри видел в Англии только в соборах. Эхо шумного города слегка приглушала дюжина этажей между балконом и улицей внизу, но Гарри это мало заботило.

Перед тем, как начать поиски, ему нужно было обезопасить номер. Поскольку Готэм для магов являлся своеобразной черной дырой, существовало крайне мало шансов, что на него нападет какой-нибудь мерзавец, но осторожность еще никому не мешала. Что-то случилось с Невиллом, и одного этого факта было достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри добавить несколько предупреждающих чар на входную дверь. Он не смог наложить ничего серьезного, иначе бы пришлось отказаться от обслуживания номера.

Довольный результатом, Гарри сделал пару шагов и через французские двери вышел прямо под дождь, который уже значительно поутих с тех пор, как Гарри шел от вокзала. Он превратился в унылую смесь из мороси и тумана, придавшую и без того плотному городскому воздуху консистенцию густого супа. Гарри не стал заботиться об осушающих чарах, потому что очень скоро они просто потеряли бы всякий смысл. Быстро дойдя до перил, он прыгнул вниз.

Мгновение спустя в небо над Готэмом взмыл небольшой сокол. Когда Гарри наконец-то завершил свою анимагическую трансформацию — за это время ему пришлось не раз посетить Отделение по лечению недугов от проклятий в Мунго — и обнаружил, что обращался в черного сокола, он был вне себя от радости. Ничто не могло сравниться с чувством свободы, которое он испытывал, когда летел по воздуху. Ни метлы, ни магии, только ветер в перьях.

Гарри несся между многочисленными башнями Готэма и зловещими тенями, которые они отбрасывали, и зорким взглядом неотрывно наблюдал за улицами. Сквозь плотный вечерний туман даже его соколиное зрение различало лишь движущиеся глубоко в темноте расплывчатые контуры, сильно размытые из-за уличных фонарей и фар. Благодаря форме сокола Гарри мог перемещаться по городу намного быстрее, чем любая машина, поэтому довольно скоро он увидел прореху в городском кирпично-бетонном пейзаже Готэма.

Это было похоже на то, словно кто-то просто вырезал кусок серого унылого города, а освободившееся небольшое пространство засадил зеленью. По холмам были беспорядочно разбросаны высокие деревья, затмеваемые окружающим их каменным лесом. Несколько коричневых лент тянулись вдоль и поперек, иногда пересекаемые светлыми речушками. Со своей уникальной точки обзора Гарри казалось, что Национальный ботанический сад Готэма был для города совершенно чужим. Кусочек идеализированного натурализма среди возвышающейся готическо-бруталистской архитектуры.

Сверху Гарри смог быстро определить отправную точку своего расследования. Посреди садов стояла группа из трех больших стеклянных домов, соединенных стеклянными тоннелями поменьше. Казалось, что комплекс, окруженный со всех сторон хорошо заметной желтой полицейской лентой, был готов развалиться в любой момент.

Гарри быстро нырнул в открытое окно и легко приземлился на ветку большого тропического дерева, занимавшего большую часть пространства. Он сидел так несколько долгих минут, яркими глазами наблюдая за любым движением и напрягая слух, пытаясь уловить хоть какой-нибудь звук.

Всего лишь какие-то грызуны. Либо всех сотрудников отправили по домам из-за полицейского расследования, либо здесь попросту не было ночной смены. Гарри упал с ветки, в последний момент, у самого пола, расправив крылья. Его птичье тело задрожало и плавно приняло свой обычный человеческий облик. С отработанной легкостью Гарри встал на ноги, уже держа в руках волшебную палочку.

— Люмос Оккультатум(1), — сказал он, и на кончике палочки зажегся свет. Однако для всех возможных любопытных глаз мрачная тьма оранжереи оставалась неизменной. Это была довольно полезная модификация обычного заклинания, которую магические следователи учили в первую очередь.

Комнату моментально охватил призрачный свет. Гарри огляделся. Все явно свидетельствовало о происшедшей здесь драке. Посередине комнаты находился своего рода верстак, или то, что когда-то было верстаком. Его разломили пополам, и, учитывая его прочную конструкцию, кто бы это ни сделал, он был либо довольно тяжелым, либо чрезвычайно сильным.

Было совершенно непонятно, чем занимался хозяин комнаты, потому что вокруг не было ничего интересного, кроме мертвых листьев. Гарри заметил несколько кучек с землей, где, по всей видимости, раньше стояли горшки с цветами. Единственное, что осталось в комнате, — это большие деревья и кусты, и подтвердить, что ни один из них не обладал какими-либо магическими свойствами, было довольно легко.

Одним взмахом палочки Гарри снял с кончика Люмос, подвесив его в паре футов над головой, и стал накладывать новое заклинание.

— Маджейя Ревелио.

Гарри обвел палочкой комнату. В отличие от чар, раскрывающих для заклинателя присутствие людей, это заклинание привело к тому, что из палочки Гарри начал исходить густой туман, пока не заполнил собой все пространство. Затем, после того как туман осел, он начал слабо светиться на тех местах, которые раньше были затронуты магией.

В большинстве случаев польза использования этих чар была весьма сомнительна, потому что наложи их Гарри в каком-нибудь обычном магическом доме, то просто ослеп бы. Но вот в маггловском Готэме явно не было такого количества магии. Гарри огляделся, кое-что заметив. Это было едва заметное очертание человека. Было сложно сказать наверняка, но слабая звездообразная вспышка походила на остаточный след от аппарации. Наверно, это был Невилл.

Если Невилл и нашел здесь что-то интересное, Гарри никаких подсказок не обнаружил. Свет Люмоса был слишком ярким.

— Нокс. — Стеклянный дом вновь погрузился в ночь.

Гарри пришлось подождать несколько долгих секунд, пока его глаза привыкнут к темноте. Рядом с очертаниями Невилла можно было разглядеть почти невидимое бесформенное облако магии. Оно не было похоже на заклинание, у которых обычно все-таки был фокус или узнаваемая форма.

Осмотрев остальную часть комнаты, больше никаких следов магии Гарри не нашел. Аппарация Невилла и странное облако были единственными доказательствами, что здесь были не только магглы.

Гарри крутанул палочкой, и туман медленно втянулся в ее кончик, который почти сразу же опять засиял светом Люмоса. Чего Гарри не увидел в темноте, так это большого круга грязи на бетонном полу под тем местом, где до этого висело неопознанное облако.

Должно быть, это и было то растение Невилла, которое, похоже, он все-таки смог идентифицировать. Если судить по сроку давности этих следов, он опоздал на несколько дней. Гарри не знал, как именно Невилл смог найти это растение. Тот не был аврором или магическим следователем и практически наверняка не знал заклинание, которое использовал Гарри.

Гарри присел на корточки, чтобы получше рассмотреть след на полу. Вокруг было разбросано несколько листьев, веток и всяких палочек, оставленных кем-то, кто очистил оранжереи после боя. Гарри не был гербологом, но все-таки прихватил парочку образцов, спрятав их в сумку с чарами стазиса. Он легко предположил, что Невилл наверняка разглядел в этих листьях то, чего не увидел он сам.

Поднявшись с пола, Гарри задумался о следующем шаге. Исходя из имеющихся зацепок, вариантов было маловато. След от аппарации, который, скорее всего, принадлежал Невиллу, и подозрение, что Невилл все-таки нашел то, что искал. Негусто, но хоть что-то.

Если Невилл действительно нашел нужное растение, то проще было отследить именно его, чем самого Невилла. Если бы Гарри мог узнать, куда именно забрали растение из оранжереи, то, возможно, Невилла он бы нашел там же. Или, что более вероятно, он узнает, где Невилл был, но и это уже будет неплохо. Существовал шанс, что Гарри сможет найти подсказки к его дальнейшим шагам.

В любом случае, надежда была. Да и так было проще. Все, что нужно было сделать Гарри, это найти свидетеля того, кто убирал все эти оранжереи. В таком городе, как Готэм, наверняка везде были глаза.

Через несколько секунд Гарри снова летел над садами, пристально осматривая землю внизу в поисках своей добычи. Много времени у него это не заняло. Ему хватило буквально минуты, чтобы обнаружить группу оборванцев, сбившихся в кучу вокруг горящей бочки с маслом. Их маленький лагерь практически не просматривался с земли, и это явно было насущной необходимостью, чтобы сохранить его как можно дольше, но вот от взгляда Гарри, парящего в небе, им скрыться не удалось.

Он приземлился на небольшом расстоянии от группы, оставшись незамеченным. Быстро наложенные на ботинки заглушающие чары гарантировали, что его приближающихся шагов тоже никто не услышит. Гарри очень бы не хотелось, чтобы эти оборванцы внезапно попытались сбежать, что было очень даже возможно. Лагеря бродяг Готэма наверняка очень часто разгоняли недовольные землевладельцы.

Сунув руки в карманы, Гарри уверенно направился к лагерю. Его замысел заключался в том, чтобы выглядеть максимально непритязательно и не вызывать опасений. Благодаря темноте и заглушающим чарам Гарри смог подойти прямо к огню, прежде чем его заметили.

— Эй, что… Какого хуя, чувак? — спросил мужчина, первый заметивший его появление. Речь его была немного невнятной. Гарри не мог сказать точно, от наркотиков ли это было или от алкоголя. Может, от всего сразу. Остальные мужчины, греющиеся вокруг костра, моментально отскочили от Гарри, словно он был прокаженным.

— Я не ищу проблем, — сказал Гарри. Он поднял руки ладонями вверх показывая, что у него не было оружия. — У меня всего лишь есть несколько вопросов по поводу того, что случилось в оранжереях.

Похоже, новые знакомые Гарри не разделяли его желание избежать неприятностей. Он быстро заметил, что у каждого из них было какое-то оружие. У двух были грязные перочинные ножи, у другого — только пустая бутылка, а один вытащил из обшарпанных штанов бейсбольную биту. Тот, кто первым заметил Гарри, держал старый потрепанный револьвер. Он пытался направить его прямо на Гарри, но у него, словно он был под кайфом, тряслась рука, гуляя из стороны в сторону.

— Я заплачу за любую информацию, которая у вас есть, — предложил Гарри таким же спокойным ровным тоном, что и до этого. — Я не из полиции и не из правительства. Я просто ищу друга, который, возможно, попал в неприятности.

— За каким хреном ты приперся сюда, мужик? — спросил один из бродяг. На нем было замызганное пальто и перчатки без пальцев. За налипшими на лоб длинными растрепанными волосами блестели налитые кровью глаза. — Думаешь, самый крутой, да? Спустился в грязь, чтобы ткнуть нас в это дерьмо?

С некоторым запозданием Гарри понял, что бродяга из самого криминального города Америки будет готов применить насилие намного быстрее, чем он думал. Очень мало проживет на улицах Готэма тот, кто не усвоит этот урок вовремя.

— Давайте все просто успокоимся, м? — предложил Гарри, чувствуя себя так, словно плывет против течения. — Никто не пострадает. Я просто хочу знать, видели ли вы парня примерно моего роста, с короткими каштановыми волосами, без очков, без бороды, что-то ищущего здесь примерно неделю назад. Он мой друг, и он пропал.

— Так ты думал, что спустишься из своей башни из слоновой кости(2), чтобы поиграть в героя, а? — отозвался третий бродяга. Услышав голос, Гарри понял, что конкретно этот бездомный мужчина на самом деле был женщиной. — Как насчет того, что мы снимем с вас ваши симпатичные шмотки, и вы продолжите свой нелепый поход, ваша светлость?

Гарри вздохнул и потер рукой висок, тщетно пытаясь избавиться от головной боли, которая, похоже, неизбежно наступала. Он никогда по-настоящему не понимал, почему некоторые люди испытывали такую острую необходимость усложнять себе жизнь.

Он резко прыгнул вперед. Те, кто стоял ближе всех, в шоке отпрянули, а тот, кто держал пистолет, запаниковал и выстрелил. Пуля улетела куда-то в ближайшие кусты. Мгновение спустя пистолет был вырван из руки мужчины, и Гарри быстро ударил им его по голове. В магии не было совершенно никакой необходимости. Хорошо натренированных рефлексов аврора было более чем достаточно, чтобы одолеть захудалого пьяницу.

Мужчина мгновенно упал, схватившись за голову, а Гарри направил пистолет на оставшихся четырех бродяг, которые только начали реагировать на его внезапную атаку.

— Неа, — Гарри отрицательно покачал головой.

Когда пистолет оказался у него в руке, он понял, что шансы на то, что после первого выстрела он выстрелит еще раз, были крайне малы. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Ему не нужен был пистолет, потому что он мог подчинить этих бродяг своей воле одним лишь словом, но они этого не поймут. В пистолете не было никакой необходимости, но это был более узнаваемый инструмент власти, чем его палочка, и более эффективный, если он хотел показать, что всем здесь теперь заправляет он.

— Кажется, мы начали неудачно, — резонно заметил Гарри. — Так что давайте попробуем еще раз. Я ищу своего друга. Вы его видели?

Он вытащил большое изображение Невилла из одного из внутренних карманов пальто. По правде говоря, Гарри создал его после того, как понял, что простое описание внешности Невилла не будет таким уж полезным, но этим бродягам не нужно было этого знать.

Никто не проронил ни слова. Хмурые взгляды бродяг стали только хуже, что, в общем-то, было понятно, учитывая обстоятельства.

Гарри снова вздохнул и опустил пистолет, отступив на несколько шагов от упавшего мужчины.

— Послушайте, я не врал. Я не хочу причинять вам боль, и я заплачу за любую информацию, которую вы мне предоставите. Но даже думать забудьте о том, что я просто сдамся и умру только потому, что вам не нравится, как я разговариваю. Это понятно?

Гарри указал на женщину, которая продолжала переводить взгляд с него на лежащего на земле мужчину. Она едва держала в руке нож. Было совершенно понятно, где сейчас было все ее мысли.

— Помоги ему, если хочешь, — сказал ей Гарри, кивнув в сторону. — Я не возражаю. Жаль, что так вышло.

Когда она быстро убрала нож и подползла к раненому, Гарри снова обратил внимание на остальных троих. Остались бейсбольная бита, один нож и бутылка.

— Так, ладно, я уже устал от всего этого, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Первому, кто скажет мне, что мой друг делал здесь неделю назад, я дам полтинник. — Он снова засунул руку в карман пальто и вытащил хрустящую купюру в пятьдесят долларов, вытянув ее вперед.

На этот раз молчание длилось всего мгновение, прежде чем все трое заговорили одновременно. Даже упавший мужчина попытался присоединиться к ним, хотя его слова были настолько невнятными, что Гарри не смог бы их разобрать, даже если бы они не затерялись среди других голосов.

— Хватит! — громко сказал Гарри и поднял руку с деньгами над головой, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Говорите по очереди. Не стоит так переживать. Сегодня ваша счастливая ночь, потому что у меня хватит полтинников на каждого. Итак, кто хочет быть первым?

Все трое переглянулись между собой, прежде чем слово взял владелец бейсбольной биты.

— Послушай, мы мало что видели, — начал он, явно неуверенный, что стоило говорить правду. — Это было где-то через три ночи после того случая, знаешь? В… хм…

— Вторник, — добавил тот, у кого была бутылка.

— Точно, во вторник. В ту ночь он разнюхивал тут в этом своем черном халате или подобном дерьме, словно гребаный ниндзя. Сначала осмотрел два дома поменьше. Минут по двадцать в каждом провел. Потом он вошел в большой дом и больше не вышел.

— Да, чувак, он просто пропал, — опять вмешался тип с бутылкой. — Стеф пошла искать его, когда он не вышел, а он просто пропал, мужик. Наверно, ушел через черный ход или типа того.

— Он вас не видел, не говорил с вами, ни о чем у вас не спрашивал?

— Не, чувак. Он никому ничего не сказал, когда мы были рядом, — ответил тот, что молчал. До этого момента он не произнес ни слова, кроме приятного приветствия, когда Гарри только появился у костра.

Все это Гарри не особо помогло. Он решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Что на счет того «случая»? Что произошло?

— Эй, чувак, мы же… — начал было один из бродяг, но его перебил хозяин биты.

— Это было безумие, — быстро сказал он, в возбуждении распахнув глаза. — Они называли ее Ядовитым Плющом(3). Это же была та секс-бомба, которая без ума от всяких растений, да? Говорю тебе, мужик, сумасшедшая она или нет, я был бы не прочь поухаживать за этим садом. Сечешь, о чем я?

— Это она работала в оранжереях? — спросил Гарри. Он совсем не хотел знать о чужих фантазиях.

— Не просто работала, чувак, она жила там, — добавил бродяга с бутылкой. — Вроде, все время. Она была шикарной телочкой, но и злой, как питбуль. После того, что случилось с Мигелем, мы все научились держать дистанцию.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы задать очевидный вопрос, но его оборвали, прежде чем он успел даже начать.

— Она, блядь, скормила его одному из своих растений, отвечаю, без базара, — бродяга с бейсбольной битой начал дико размахивать руками. — Его прям живьем съели. Как будто он был каким-нибудь сладким пирожком. Вот же дерьмо. Оно было похоже на гребаного осьминога, чувак. Со всеми этими щупальцами, покрытыми шипами. — Все пятеро поежились, вспомнив тот момент.

— Так что случилось? — спросил Гарри. — Кто-то позвонил в полицию, и ее забрали, так?

Женщина засмеялась, помогая другу подняться на ноги, хотя это было больше похоже на насмешливое фырканье, чем на настоящий смех.

— Во всем городе ни одна из этих свиней не смогла ее схватить. Это сделал Бэтмен.

Слово «Бэтмен» вызвало странную реакцию у остальных бродяг. Тот, кого Гарри уложил на землю, замер и начал лихорадочно озираться по сторонам, вглядываясь в ночные тени. Остальные не молчали, став со смесью страха, неприязни и трепета кричать наперебой.

— Сраный Бэтмен, мужик!

— Ага, этот проклятый Бэтмен!

— Не произноси его чертово имя, чувак. Барт сказал как-то раз, а на следующий день оказался в обезьяннике с разбитым лицом!

Гарри понятия не имел, кем или чем был «Бэтмен».

— Что это? Какая-то банда или как?

— Не, чувак. Бэтмен, блядь, этих бандитов жрет, — сказал один из бродяг. — Он же гребаный демон. Говорю тебе, этот монстр не человек.

— Точно нет, — добавил другой. — Ирландец Пит видел, как его подстрелили, но он продолжал идти вперед, словно терминатор или типа того. Этот урод точно не человек. Я слышал, один из священников в Нэрроуз(4) называл его ангелом мести, пришедшим очистить Готэм от греха.

— И когда это ты начал слушать проповедников? — спросила женщина. — А тот вообще последние пятнадцать лет твердит, что Готэм будет разрушен. Да этот тип безумнее старой кошатницы.

Нельзя было отрицать, что Гарри был заинтригован тем, чем был «Бэтмен», но он был в Готэме не ради этого.

— Так, ладно. Выходит, ту женщину поймал Бэтмен. Что случилось потом?

— Он исчез, оставив ее связанной, — женщина пожала плечами. — Позже пришли копы, когда поняли, что стало безопасно. Оттащили ее задницу в тюрьму.

— А что насчет ее странных растений?

— Появились пиджаки и тоже их забрали, — сказал один из бродяг. — Типа ЦРУ или долбаного ФБР, чувак. Настоящие люди в черном.

— Они не были ни из ЦРУ, ни из ФБР, — опять заговорил тот, кто почти все время молчал. — Это были люди Уэйна. Я видел, как один из них дал свою визитку какой-то хорошенькой фараонше. На картонке была большая буква У.

— Одно дерьмо. Вот что скажу: этот чертов Уэйн ничем не отличается от ЦРУ, — сказал бродяга с бутылкой. — Свяжешься с ЦРУ, и они тебя прихлопнут. Свяжешься с Уэйном, так они будут ебать тебя до тех пор, пока ты сам себя не прикончишь. Вот и вся разница.

Имя Уэйн что-то всколыхнуло в памяти Гарри, и это точно можно было считать зацепкой, но сначала ему нужно было убедиться, что он не пропустил ничего важного.

— Что еще за Уэйны? Зачем им растения?

— Да хер его знает, мужик. Это же чертов Уэйн. Может, решил прибрать к рукам дерьмо, которое до этого не видел.

Это заявление одобрили все бродяги.

Вот почему это имя показалось Гарри знакомым. Кажется, половина Готэма если и не принадлежала Уэйну напрямую, то, по крайней мере, финансировалась его многочисленными дочерними компаниями. Если Невилл понял, что растения забрала группа людей из одной из компаний Уэйна, то это, несомненно, должно было стать его направлением расследования.

Очевидным местом для начала была Башня Уэйна. Она возвышался над горизонтом города. Огромные стилизованные буквы У с каждой стороны гордо заявляли о его превосходстве. Должно быть, следующим шагом Невилла была именно башня.

— Ну что же, джентльмены, — сказал Гарри и, повернувшись к единственной женщине, добавил: — И леди. Не скажу, что это было приятно, но вы выполнили свою часть сделки.

Он снова полез в карман пальто и вытащил еще несколько пятидесятидолларовых купюр. Он передал по паре каждому и быстро отступил. Он буквально слышал, как они думали о том, что у человека с десятью полтинниками наверняка могло оказаться больше. Но, похоже, все обошлось. Облегченно бросив «Спасибо», Гарри поспешно ретировался, прежде чем бродяги успели передумать.

На этот раз он не полетел в ночное небо Готэма. Было уже поздно, и благодаря разнице во времени и... компании, это был действительно очень долгий день. Крутанувшись на месте, Гарри аппарировал. Он с нетерпением ждал, окупит ли кровать в номере отеля свои деньги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Occultatum — с латинского «скрытый».
> 
> 2\. Башня из слоновой кости — метафора, означающая область высоких устремлений, далёких от суетного мира и его забот.
> 
> 3\. Ядовитый Плющ — некогда учёная-ботаник, превратившаяся в результате несчастного случая в гибрид человека и растения. Решив избавить планету от загрязняющих её людей, она стала известной преступницей и эко-террористкой.
> 
> 4\. Нэрроуз — один из самых неблагополучных районов в Готэме. Там зашкаливает обилие преступности, полиция туда не ездит.


	3. Chapter 3

С воздуха Башня Уэйна выглядела впечатляюще, но вот с земли она казалась, откровенно говоря, грандиозной. Естественно, Гарри знал, что Башня стоит всего несколько десятилетий, тогда как город гораздо старше, но думать об этом было трудно, когда он увидел Башню Уэйна вблизи.

Гарри вспомнил несколько деревень и небольших городков в Англии, в центре которых высилась огромная церковь или собор. И были они намного больше, чем могло понадобиться такому маленькому поселению. Все домики в этих городках выглядели так, словно наросли вокруг церкви, на которую открывался вид буквально из каждого окна. И все дороги вели именно к ней. Магазины и лавки жались как можно ближе. Такая церковь напоминала костер, от тепла которого грелся целый город.

Такой была Башня Уэйна и Готэм. Только в Готэме все было совсем в другом масштабе. Тут, казалось, самым важным для любого объекта недвижимости было расстояние до Башни Уэйна, транспортная доступность или вид на нее. Повсюду вокруг Башни стояли мрачные небоскребы Готэма, поднимаясь все выше и выше, стремясь достать, прикоснуться к недостижимому.

Однако сейчас основным фактором для Гарри было то, что здание действительно оказалось очень большим. Более сотни этажей, тысячи комнат и еще больше людей, которых придется избегать. Если Гарри хотел узнать, чем был занят Невилл, то ему придется попотеть.

Возможно, стоило начать с… начала.

Пройдя через парадную дверь, Гарри очутился в хвосте небольшой очереди, которая двигалась в сторону каких-то внутренних заграждений.

По периметру холла стояла дюжина крупных крепких парней, явно выполняющих роль охраны. Во главе очереди еще пара мускулистых охранников оперативно обыскивали желающих пройти дальше. Весь процесс шел как по маслу: один покрутил черной пластиковой штукой, похожей на палочку, вокруг человека, в то время как другой коснулся его рук и обуви кусочком ткани на палке(1). Спустя несколько мгновений оба устройства пикнули, и охранники перешли к следующему посетителю.

Не желая привлекать к себе внимание, Гарри терпеливо встал в конец очереди и принялся ждать, когда его проверят. Как и ожидалось, подозрений он не вызвал, поэтому его спокойно направили в сторону ресепшена. Вокруг все было высечено из мрамора и полированного гранита и было столь же величественным, как и экстерьер Башни. По холлу нескончаемым потоком ходили явно занятые мужчины и женщины, одетые в строгие маггловские деловые костюмы.

В задней части холла между двумя широкими коридорами, ведущими в остальную часть здания, находилась стойка регистрации, за которой работало полдюжины администраторов, а за ней на стене висела огромная, глянцевая, черная буква «У».

Девушек и юношей среди администраторов было примерно поровну, и все они были довольно молоды, хорошо одеты и с рабочими пропусками. На самом деле, Гарри довольно быстро заметил, что такие пропуска были у всех сотрудников. В стороне от одного из коридоров он увидел еще один пропускной пункт. Сейчас туда как раз подошел мужчина, показал свой пропуск и спокойно миновал пост охраны. В Уэйн Энтерпрайзис явно хорошо заботились о безопасности.

И не удивительно, ведь их компания все-таки находилась в Готэме.

Одна из администраторов — возможно, она была младшим сотрудником организации, если судить по возрасту — посмотрела на приближающегося Гарри.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — поприветствовала она с дружелюбной улыбкой. — Добро пожаловать в Башню Уэйна. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Может, она и правда была младшим сотрудником, но вот опыта в этой работе у нее уже хватало. Она говорила так, словно произносила эту фразу уже не одну сотню раз и достигла идеального сочетания безразличия и очарования.

Гарри не менее дружелюбно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я ищу друга, — сказал он, стараясь звучать так, чтобы не выглядеть каким-нибудь сотрудником правопорядка. Гарри подумал, что так у него будет гораздо больше шансов получить необходимую информацию. У какого-нибудь другого волшебника вообще могло возникнуть желание проложить себе путь легким Конфундусом, только вот сам Гарри в свое время сыграл немаловажную роль в проекте Гермионы по принятию новых законов о защите магглов. Что бы она сказала, если бы он отбросил все свои принципы в сторону, как только они стали ему мешать? — Он приехал сюда, но мы уже неделю его не видели. Надеюсь, вы сможете мне помочь.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответила девушка. Гарри не мог сказать с уверенностью, искреннее было в ее голосе беспокойство или нет. Да, определенно: опытная и очень хорошо обученная. — Я могу сообщить об исчезновении вашего друга в соответствующие органы, и мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы помочь им в их расследовании.

Похоже, тут беспокоились не только о физической безопасности, но и об информационной. Гарри решил, что стоило немного надавить.

— Послушайте, я просто хочу узнать, приходил ли он вообще сюда, — он попытался изобразить из себя сильно обеспокоенного друга. Гарри быстро вытащил из кармана пальто фото Невилла и положил его на стойку. — Вот его фотография. Он был здесь на прошлой неделе?

Все произошло очень быстро, но Гарри успел заметить короткую вспышку узнавания в глазах девушки, прежде чем она спрятала ее за маской профессионализма.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, — сказала она. И опять в ее голосе была неподдельная искренность. Отличная работа. — Но без заявления о пропаже я не имею права разглашать информацию относительно людей, которые могут или не могут иметь отношение к Уэйн Энтерпрайзис или филиалам.

Впервые в жизни Гарри захотелось, чтобы перед ним был кто-то менее компетентный. Было предельно ясно, что от этой девушки он больше ничего не узнает. Когда он взял со стола фотографию Невилла и стал убирать ее обратно в карман, к нему подошел мужчина. К лацкану его пиджака был тоже прикреплен вездесущий пропуск Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Если судить по позе, в которую он встал — уверенную, немного оборонительную, — это был один из сотрудников службы безопасности.

— Сэр, — сказал мужчина твердым деловым тоном, — не могли бы вы пройти со мной, пожалуйста? Буду признателен, если вы поможете мне с некоторыми вопросами.

Гарри огляделся и увидел мгновенные изменения в других охранниках, стоящих в холле. Они были едва уловимы, и, может, их вообще один Гарри и заметил. За ним наблюдали. Несколько незаметно расстегнутых пиджаков, кто-то вытащил руки из карманов. Они готовились к потенциальной драке.

— Так, у меня же нет проблем, да? — спросил Гарри, стараясь при этом выглядеть в меру озабоченным. Во что ввязался Невилл? — Я просто ищу друга.

— Беспокоиться не о чем, сэр, — ответил охранник. Он отвернулся, махнув Гарри следовать за ним. — На прошлой неделе произошел инцидент, который может быть как-то связан с вашим другом. Мы просто хотели задать вам пару вопросов. Для разъяснения и, возможно, вашего собственного спокойствия, понимаете?

— Да, конечно, — согласился Гарри, последовав за охранником. — Так Невилл все-таки был здесь?

— Как Мэри и сказала, мы не вправе раскрывать эту информацию, сэр, — ответил охранник. Гарри почти наверняка мог сказать, что все это были лишь слова. Любой, у кого была хоть пара извилин, понял бы, что Невилл действительно приходил в сюда и наверняка был замечен в совершении чего-то неуместного. — Была предпринята попытка получить доступ к некоторым безопасным зонам Башни, но нам, к сожалению, не удалось установить личность преступника.

Охранник быстро провел Гарри через дверь, которую он открыл пропуском, и дальше по короткому коридору в небольшую комнату ожидания. В отличие от фойе, эта комната была оформлена просто. Окон в ней не было, но на стенах, вдоль которых стояли неудобные стулья, висело несколько изображений типичных городских пейзажей плакатов. На одном из них, который Гарри особенно понравился, был изображен оставленный без присмотра багаж с надписью «Постоянная бдительность».

— Присаживайтесь, сэр, — вежливо предложил охранник. Похоже, Гарри предстояла вполне дружелюбная беседа, что его более чем устраивало. Был неплохой шанс, что он сможет почерпнуть из нее что-то полезное для себя. — Приносим извинения за неудобства, но не могли бы вы назвать свое имя?

— Харви Уилкинс, — ответил Гарри. Говоря по правде, скажи он охраннику свое настоящее имя, толку от него было бы столько же, сколько и от вымышленного. Он просто чувствовал, что неправильно называть реальное имя во время единоличного неофициального расследования.

— Хорошо, мистер Уилкинс. Мое имя Джейми Барри. Я начальник службы безопасности дневной смены, — сказал охранник — Джейми. — Я просто хотел спросить вас о вашем друге. Возможно, он был причастен к тому инциденту, о котором я упоминал. Кажется, у вас была фотография, которую вы показали Мэри. Могу я взглянуть на нее?

— Хм, конечно, — Гарри быстро достал из кармана наколдованную фотографию и передал ее Джейми.

И вот опять он заметил мимолетную искру узнавания. Легкое сжатие губ, расширение ноздрей. Что бы ни сделал Невилл, Джейми это разозлило.

— Не могу сказать, что узнаю его. — Он явно лгал. — Но я не отслеживаю всех, кто приходит в Башню. Знаете ли вы, с какой целью он здесь был?

Это был именно тот вопрос, на который Гарри так и не придумал нормальный ответ. Говорить правду точно было нельзя. «О, он хотел взглянуть на какую-то суперсекретную лабораторию, в которой хранились странные растения Ядовитого Плюща». Да за такое его могли выгнать из здания пинком под задницу, прежде чем он успел бы выяснить хоть что-то полезное.

— Хм? — Гарри пытался выиграть себе немного времени, чтобы подобрать разумное оправдание. — Кажется, он хотел поговорить с кем-то о чем-то в Ботаническом саду. Он очень увлекался всем этим. Может, он хотел, чтобы мистер Уэйн пожертвовал что-то интересное для коллекции.

Гарри подумал, что экспромт у него вышел очень даже ничего. Во время своей маленькой речи он заметил, как сузились глаза Джейми. Через мгновение тот вытащил небольшую записную книжку с потрепанными уголками.

— Не возражаете, если я запишу кое-что из ваших слов? — спросил он. Очевидно, это была банальная вежливость, поскольку он начал делать заметки еще до того, как Гарри согласился.

Гарри попытался украдкой взглянуть на записи, но Джейми, как и в принципе всё, что касалось Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, оказался удручающе проницательным и старался держать все, что записывал, вне поля зрения Гарри.

— Что же, если у вас есть предложение вашего друга в печатном виде, возможно, я смогу попытаться передать его мистеру Уэйну, — Джейми поднял взгляд от записей. — Но не могу ничего обещать. Мистер Уэйн, как вы понимаете, очень занятой человек, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Это был очень дипломатичный вариант ответа «Мистер Уэйн — упрямый бездельник и заядлый бабник, который предпочел бы проводить время в окружении русских гимнасток, чем хотя бы на секунду отвлечься на рассмотрение предложения о благотворительном финансировании Ботанического сада». Гарри провел свое собственное небольшое исследование о том, кем был Брюс Уэйн, конечный собственник всех компаний Уэйна. В данном случае исследование заключалось в чтении газет и журналов, посвященных сплетням. Гарри не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что кто бы ни руководил Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, он определенно не был должным примером для местной золотой молодежи.

— И последний вопрос, если не возражаете, — продолжил Джейми. — Говорил ли ваш друг, когда именно он назначил встречу? Он ведь ее назначал, да?

Гарри коротко усмехнулся, словно сама идея попытаться увидеть Брюса Уэйна без предварительной записи была совершенно нелепой.

— Ну, полагаю, что так. Брюс Уэйн не тот человек, к которому можно просто подойти и попросить пять минут его времени. — Если, конечно, вы не были моделью женской спортивной одежды. Хотя в этом случае встреча могла затянуться несколько дольше, чем планировалось. — Без понятия, на самом деле. Он мне только, хм, во вторник вечером сказал, что собирается с кем-то встретиться.

— Что же, в любом случае, спасибо за вашу помощь, сэр. Извините, что не смог помочь вам в поисках друга, — сказал Джейми, закрывая блокнот и вставая. Очевидно, их маленькое интервью подошло к концу. — Если полиции Готэма потребуются записи камер наблюдения того дня, то мы готовы оказать любую посильную помощь.

— Что же, ну ладно, спасибо, — сказал Гарри, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть разочарованным тем, что его поиски, похоже, не увенчались успехом. — Видимо, надо оставить это дело профессионалам, да?

— Верно, так будет лучше, сэр, — согласился Джейми и повел Гарри обратно в сторону главного холла. — Готэм может быть опасен для тех, кто его не знает. Но и старожилы города иногда заканчивают плохо, если оказываются не в то время не в том месте. Это не тот город, где можно без опаски ходить по темным улицам. Никогда не знаешь, на какого безумца там можно натолкнуться.

— Приму к сведению, — сказал Гарри, уверенный, что проигнорирует все предупреждения. Он пожал протянутую руку, когда они вышли в холл. — Хорошего дня, — сказал он на прощание.

Дежурная улыбка застыла на губах Джейми. Взгляд у него был совершенно отстраненный, словно он думал сейчас о совершенно других вещах.

— И вам того же, сэр, — пожелал Джейми, качнув головой, и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Гарри потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы наложить пару копирующих заклинаний: одно на пропуск Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, а другое на маленькую записную книжку, которую Джейми все еще держал в левой руке. Гарри сунул в карман незаконно полученные трофеи и быстро вышел через парадную дверь.

Он шел по улице в случайно выбранную сторону, уклоняясь от потока людей, пока не увидел маленькое современное кафе, расположенное в углу первого этажа очередного офисного здания, нависшего над дорогой.

Была еще только середина утра, поэтому кафе, хоть и не пустовало в такой час, но было не так загружено, как, скорее всего, окажется в обед. В воздухе витал знакомый запах жареного кофе, свойственный большинству подобных заведений. Благодаря стеклянному фасаду вкупе с высокими потолками в помещении было светло и просторно. Похоже, в Готэме все-таки работал хотя бы один архитектор, который не был согласен с мнением, что темная, мрачная готика подойдет абсолютно ко всему.

Поскольку очереди не было, Гарри решил заказать себе чего-нибудь. Однако это, вроде бы, простое действие оказалось намного сложнее, чем он в принципе мог подумать. Гарри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сообразить, что обычный кофе, который ему был нужен, назывался «Флэт уайт»(2). Он понятия не имел, какой еще кофе там был, и спрашивать ему совершенно не хотелось. Разве моккачино был не каким-то маленьким пушистым зверьком?

Когда стоящий за стойкой парень с татуировками спросил у Гарри, какое молоко тот хочет, и получил в ответ совершенно недоуменный взгляд, то явно смутился, пробормотал что-то вроде «хотя неважно» и приступил наконец к работе.

Вдоль одной из стен стояло около десяти маленьких кабинок, которые были куда уютнее, чем обычные столы. Забрав свой заказ, Гарри устроился на диванчике в одной из дальних кабинок и быстро отхлебнул из чашки, сразу же пожалев об этом — кофе был слишком горячим. Он на время отставил его в сторону и вытащил из кармана дубликат записной книжки и персональный пропуск, положив их на стол.

Пропуск был довольно простым — всего лишь маленький белый прямоугольник из пластика с изображением Джейми и забавным узором из маленьких квадратиков с эмблемой Уэйна «У» посередине. На обратной стороне ничего интересного Гарри не нашел. Рассмотрев пропуск внимательнее, он, тем не менее, так и не увидел на нем имени. Возможно, это была какая-то своеобразная система против краж. Он пока решил отложить его.

Записная книжка являла собой маленький черный блокнотик на кольцах, в котором все слова и фразы были написаны максимально сокращенно, словно Джейми в принципе не любил писать. Гарри мало интересовали остальные пометки, поэтому он решил пролистать блокнот до их разговора.

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отыскать нужную страницу. На ней мало что было, но оставшееся, хоть и потенциально полезное, казалось почти нечитаемым:

_Сре наршт — Невилл?_

_Вмст, мож б кфдр ботан._

_Пров пзд ур 2 + лаб 5._

_Харви Уилкинс?_

_Запс кам, пров в полц + фбр + Невилл._

_Свз? Айсли?_

Гарри инстинктивно пролистал назад несколько страниц, пока его внимание не привлекла одна из них:

_Откр защт двери: холл + лифт + этажи 2-19. Как?_

_Без ключа, взлом._

_только ик кам, чел? невидм?_

На следующей странице было еще несколько строчек:

_Наршт — анг, 1,8м? брнт, кар гл._

_ушел в туал, не вышел._

_что искал?_ (3)

Гарри откинулся назад и потер лоб, обдумывая все это. Очевидно, Невилл пытался быть осторожным, но он не был аврором и понятия не имел, насколько изощренной стала система безопасности магглов.

Скорее всего, он подумал, что Дезиллюминационных чар будет достаточно. Может, он даже заглушил все свои действия, только вот с инфракрасными камерами это не помогло. Мордред, да Гарри в принципе сомневался, что чары хамелеона смогли бы продержаться против обычных камер в Башне Уэйна, будь те хотя бы на порядок лучше нынешних. Невилл явно обыскивал здание в поисках растений-убийц Ядовитого Плюща и открывал перед собой абсолютно все двери, которые хотел, совершенно не понимая, что все его действия могли заметить. Естественно, что за собой он их не закрывал, и кто-то обязательно в течение дня заметил, что двери, которые должны были быть заперты, таковыми не оказывались.

Сделав еще один глоток, теперь гораздо более приятного, кофе Гарри попытался продумать план действий. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что хоть им и удалось заполучить изображение Невилла, они все равно никогда не смогут ничего найти о нем самом, равно как и о «Харви Уилкинсе». Они зашли в тупик. Но Гарри пока не мог сказать о себе того же.

Похоже, то, что искал Невилл, могло находиться на втором подземном уровне, но, видимо, он сам об этом не знал, потому что его присутствие было замечено только на надземных этажах.

Поразмыслив еще немного и оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри вытащил коммуникационное зеркало и трансфигурировал его в небольшое устройство, очень похожее на маггловский мобильный телефон. Бесконечный марш развития технологий дошел до того, что разговаривать с куском стекла в руке стало нормой.

— Падма, — позвал Гарри, смотря в зеркало. Ему пришлось подождать буквально пару мгновений, прежде чем его отражение сменилось явно обеспокоенным изображением его ассистента.

— Одну секунду, — отозвалась Падма и посмотрела куда-то за пределы отражения зеркала. — Куигли! Потуши этого идиота, пока он не поджег к дракклам весь офис!

— Мне кажется, я попросил не спалить офис, пока меня не будет, — прокомментировал Гарри.

— Захлопнись, Поттер, — огрызнулась Падма, даже не посмотрев на него. — Что значит «где огнетушитель»? Повторяй: Агуаменти!

Когда за этими словами последовал звук текущей воды и удивленное бульканье, Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана и стал ждать, когда Падма снова вернет все под свой контроль. И если на его лице при этом появилась веселая улыбка, он посчитал, что это было вполне оправданно.

— Снова мистер Игнатиус? — спросил Гарри, когда Падма закончила песочить их нового стажера.

— Ну почему мы опять не забрали у него палочку? — Падма устало опустилась в кресло. — Он настоящая катастрофа.

— Ты правда думаешь, что это бы помогло? — сказал Гарри, продолжая ухмыляться. Было приятно хотя бы раз оказаться с целыми бровями. — Он ведь даже флоббер-червя заставит воспламениться.

— Смейся, пока можешь, — хмыкнула Падма, наградив его неприятным взглядом. Она уже явно успокоилась. Гарри увидел, как она несколько раз махнула палочкой, обведя офис, видимо, убирая оставшийся беспорядок. — Так зачем ты меня звал?

— Хм, на то есть пара причин. — Видимо, Гарри еще придется заплатить за бесплатное веселье, но он оставил эту проблему на потом. — Похоже, растения, которые искал Невилл, были собраны магглами до того, как он приехал в Готэм.

— Это плохо. Мы знаем, что это были за растения? — спросила Падма. С каждой секундой она выглядела все обеспокоенней.

— Из теплиц, в которых они содержались, я взял несколько листьев и семян, — Гарри вытащил найденное из одного из своих увеличенных карманов. — Я отошлю тебе все портключом. Пусть кто-нибудь их осмотрит сегодня. Может, Сьюзен сможет идентифицировать. Если нет, отдайте их Спраут. Уверен, уж она-то точно разберется.

— Хорошо. Насколько это важно?

— Спешить нет нужды, — ответил Гарри, немного подумав. — Будет неплохо, если узнаете хоть что-то к концу рабочего дня. Если нет, то ничего страшного. Как идет подготовка к слушанию по делу Брэйди?

— Ты же знаешь Константина. Нам пришлось выгонять его из Министерства раза три за последние пару дней, — ответила Падма. Кажется ее раздражала сама мысль об этом человеке.

Гарри почти сразу понял, что она имела в виду. Константин был мизантропным ублюдком и той еще темной лошадкой, но все-таки в некоторых вещах он был таким предсказуемым.

— «Это выходит за рамки вашего жалкого понимания, глупые палочко-махатели» и так далее и тому подобное?

— В яблочко, хоть и выразился он немного по-другому, — Падма едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Так ты сказала ему валить обратно в Ливерпуль, да?

Улыбка Падмы стала шире.

— И снова верно, но другими словами.

— Вообще, наверно, стоит послать кого-нибудь с ним поговорить, — предложил Гарри, вспомнив то, что сказал ему Куахог. — Похоже, его старый приятель Затара воскрес из мертвых, и наши американские коллеги считают, что у него есть шанс вернуть должок.

— Джованни Затара? Какой еще должок?

— Судя по всему, неоспоримый талант нашего друга Константина оказываться не в том месте не в то время довольно заразен, — попытался объяснить Гарри. — Я не знаю всей истории, но, если я правильно понял, Затара и Константин пытались бороться с каким-то темномагическим проклятием, и что-то пошло не так, что привело к преждевременной кончине Джованни.

— И американцы думают, что Константин может быть в опасности? — все выглядело так, словно Падма была весьма довольна такой перспективой.

— Может, но я сомневаюсь, — Гарри разочарованно покачал головой. — Они хотят, чтобы мы сами узнали, чем именно они занимались с Затарой, когда тот умер. Может, послать к Константину Куигли?

— Но Куигли всего лишь стажер и наверняка провалит следующую аттестацию. Мерлин, он искал огнетушитель, — Падма задумчиво нахмурилась. — К тому же, Константин никогда не отвечает на вопросы. У него всегда «Лучше тебе не знать» или «Молись, что никогда не узнаешь». Может вообще какой-нибудь откровенный бред ляпнуть. Помнишь ведь его объяснения в том прошлогоднем очевидном деле об одержимости?

Гарри вспомнил почти сразу.

— Мальчишник пошел не по плану. Но в том-то и дело — неважно, кто этим займется, мы ничего от Константина не узнаем. Так что в любом случае это будет пустая трата времени. И лучше мы потратим время стажера, чем кого-то действительно полезного.

— Поняла тебя, — ответила Падма. Видимо, она еще до конца не проснулась, поэтому до нее долго доходила идея Гарри. — Неплохо придумано. Я скажу об этом Куигли, когда он вернется после сопровождения мистера Игнатиуса в Мунго.

— Это не к спеху, — повторил Гарри. Он допил остатки кофе. — Еще не хватало, чтобы эти янки думали, будто мы у них на побегушках. Пару дней вполне подождет.

— Так и сделаем. Еще скажешь что-нибудь?

— Да вроде все, — ответил Гарри, задумавшись ненадолго. — Может, у тебя есть какие-то новости?

— Я спросила Сьюз и Ханну, говорил ли Невилл с ними о том, чем он занимался, — сказала Падма. Она опять нахмурилась. — Ты знал, что его мать умерла пару недель назад?

Для Гарри это стало полной неожиданностью. Он разговаривал с Невиллом незадолго до отъезда в Готэм, и хотя тот казался немного отстраненным, Гарри просто списал это на волнение перед поездкой.

— Он об этом не упоминал, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Похоже, что он вообще никому об этом не сказал, — сказала Падма. — Сьюз узнала об этом только потому, что сама работает в Мунго. Может, он не хотел, чтобы его жалели?

— А что насчет Фрэнка?

Падма грустно покачала головой.

— Он тоже неважно выглядит. Целители считают, что он все-таки скучает по Алисе.

Гарри задумчиво хмыкнул. Это в корне меняло причины потенциального исчезновения Невилла. Был ли шанс, что он просто воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью и сбежал? Но почему он выбрал для этого Готэм?

— Как у вас в целом?

— Тут все под контролем, — ответила Падма. На ее лицо медленно вернулась улыбка. — Похоже, твое присутствие не так уж и важно для нормальной работы Министерства, как мы думали. Ну, если исключить этого чертового Игнатиуса, но он не считается. Я тут услышала краем уха, что твоя девушка вышла на тропу войны.

— Она не моя девушка, — возразил Гарри, на время отложив мысли о причинах исчезновения Невилла. — Я попросил ее сделать это только для того, чтобы побесить Малфоя.

— Ну, видимо, ей ты об этом сказать забыл, — весело фыркнула Падма, явно наслаждаясь.

— Тц. Слушай, я позже разберусь с Гринграсс. И если я вдруг пойму, что возомнил о себе слишком много, то я знаю, к кому обратиться, — Гарри посмотрел на нее многозначительным взглядом. — Свяжись со мной, когда выяснишь, что искал Невилл.

— Обязательно, Гарри, — отозвалась Падма. Она скользнула взглядом куда-то поверх зеркала. — Что ты… Куигли!

— Спасибо, П… — начал было Гарри, но зеркало вновь стало обычным, и он опять увидел в нем лишь свое отражение.

Он откинулся на спинку сиденья и легонько ударился головой о подголовник. Чертова Дафна Гринграсс была последней, о ком ему хотелось сейчас думать. Он искренне надеялся, что она скоро сама все поймет. Что бы там Падма себе ни навыдумывала, Гарри ведь даже не нравился Дафне, когда они были на том свидании. Он понятия не имел, в чем была ее проблема.

Ему нужно было продумать свой следующий ход, а для этого энергия была просто необходима. Поэтому, раздраженно застонав, Гарри выбрался из своего закутка и заказал еще кофе. В этот раз процесс вышел не таким болезненным.

Невилл явно весьма подробно изучил Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, пока был в Готэме, но вот узнать, что именно он смог нарыть, казалось крайне затруднительным. Гарри мог бродить по Башне Уэйна часами или даже днями и не найти ничего, что могло бы указать ему направление, в котором ушел Невилл.

С другой стороны, каких-то иных вариантов у Гарри все равно не было. В данном случае все решили за него. Может, ему даже повезет.

Гарри снова сосредоточил внимание на пропуске. Он знал, что стоило быть крайне осторожным, пытаясь использовать такие штуки. Вполне возможно, что за этими пропусками тоже наблюдали, как и за дверьми, и что появление одного и того же человека в нескольких местах одновременно вполне могло спровоцировать сигнал тревоги. Но его все равно не стоило списывать со счетов, так как с пропуском у Гарри было больше шансов сойти за своего.

Повернувшись всем телом, чтобы скрыть палочку от остальной части кафе, Гарри начал немного утомительную трансфигурацию. Он не изменял пропуск кардинально, а всего лишь корректировал кое-какие детали, и почему-то это было сложнее полной трансфигурации. Легче было превратить осла в орла, чем изменить пропуск на идентичный, но с другой фотографией.

Исходя из обрывочных воспоминаний о теории трансфигурации, Гарри предположил, что это было из-за схожести начального и конечного состояния. То есть, объект занимал то же самое концептуальное пространство. Объект намного проще поддавался трансфигурации, если ты хотел переместить его из одного концептуального пространства — например, «маленькое колючее животное», — в другое тесно связанное с ним концептуальное пространство — например, «маленькая колючая подушка». Задача усложнялась, если два концептуальных пространства почти ничто не связывало. Но вот когда они были почти одинаковыми, то трансфигурация оказывалась действительно сложной и трудной.

Это означало, что заклинатель должен был найти какой-то внутренний сектор концептуального пространства, который занимали оба объекта. И этот сектор отвечал за изображение на пропуске. Это была очень кропотливая работа.

Гарри вполне мог просто зачаровать пропуск, чтобы смотревшие на него магглы ничего не заподозрили, но он уже достаточно узнал о промахах Невилла. Лучше было не рисковать. Поэтому, вместо того чтобы заняться действительно трудновыполнимой трансфигурацией, Гарри сделал кое-что, что обычным волшебникам и волшебницам практически никогда не приходило в голову.

Сначала он преобразовал пропуск в небольшой носовой платок в клетку, узор которого немного напоминал квадратный рисунок на самом пропуске. Затем он снова преобразовал платок в пропуск, только на этот раз убедившись, что изображенная на нем фотография была его собственной.

Это не было бы так легко, реши Гарри просто трансфигурировать пропуск из настоящего платка. В данном же случае было нормально, что на платке проявились остаточные следы изначального объекта, потому что Гарри сделал так намеренно. Да и любил он этот фокус, который был довольно ценен в магическом бою. Сейчас же двухступенчатая трансфигурация была явно проще, чем моментальное изменение фотографии.

В результате пропуск получился почти идентичный тому, что был у Джейми, но только с другой фотографией. Говоря откровенно, человек на ней был больше похож на какого-нибудь брата Гарри, а не на него самого. Мелкие детали ему всегда давались плохо, ведь в бою был важен вид и форма. Впрочем, для его целей такое фото вполне подходило.

Довольный работой, Гарри допил второй кофе и вышел из кафе обратно на оживленные улицы Готэма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Проверка на контакт со взрывчатыми веществами](https://bit.ly/2FTqv9q)
> 
> 2\. Флэт уайт — это двойной эспрессо со вспененным молоком. Не знаю, почему автор посчитал этот кофе обычным.
> 
> 3\. Если кому-то интересна расшифровка:
> 
> *Wed Intrdr: Neville? — Сре наршт — Невилл? — Среда нарушитель — Невилл?
> 
> *Tgt mby btny dpt. — Вмст мож б кфдр ботан. — Вместе может быть кафедра ботаники.
> 
> *Chk bsmnt 2 + lab 5. — Пров пзд ур 2 + лаб 5. — Проверить подземный уровень 2 + лаборатория 5.
> 
> *Pull cctv pic, chk gcpd + fbi + Neville. — Запс кам, пров в полц + фбр + Невилл. — Записи с камер, проверить в полиции + фбр + Невилл.
> 
> *Assoc? Isley? — Свз? Айсли? — Связь? Айсли? (Ядовитый Плющ, настоящее имя Памела Лилиан Айсли)
> 
> *Secr doors unlckd: Foyer + lvtr + flors 2-19. How? — Откр защт двери: холл + лифт + этажи 2-19. Как? — Открыты защитные двери: холл + лифт + этажи 2-19. Как?
> 
> *No key, ovride. — Без ключа, взломал.
> 
> *ir cams only, humn? invisible? — только ик кам, чел? невидм? — только инфракрасные камеры, человек? невидимка?
> 
> *Itrdr id: english. 1.8m? brn hair. brn eys. — Наршт — анг, 1,8м? брнт, кар гл. — Нарушитель — англичанин, брюнет, карие глаза.
> 
> *went to wc, never left. — ушел в туалет, не вышел.
> 
> *srchng f/ wt? — что искал?


	4. Chapter 4

Приближалось время обеда, и улицы постепенно наполнялись тысячами офисных служащих, которые покидали уют и безопасность своих башен и выходили на поиски еды. Гарри несколько раз приходилось проталкиваться мимо групп людей, толпившихся у придорожных ларьков, благо до Башни Уэйна было недалеко.

Когда он оказался уже совсем близко к Башне, то незаметно нырнул в один из многочисленных переулков Готэма, который оказался совершенно пуст. Несмотря на устрашающую репутацию города, переулок был такой же, как и любой другой переулок крупного города. Гарри пошел вдоль стены, пока не увидел пару отвратительных мусорных контейнеров и, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, скользнул между ними. Он накинул мантию-невидимку, а потом спокойно вышел обратно к главной улице.

Несмотря на мантию, ему все равно приходилось перемещаться с максимальной осторожностью. Даже бывалые готэмцы сильно удивятся, если налетят на невидимку. Но главное было то, что у мантии отсутствовали те недостатки чар хамелеона, из-за которых обнаружили Невилла.

В отличие от чар, которые всего лишь создавали простенький камуфляж, способный обмануть случайного наблюдателя, мантия-невидимка полностью скрывала носящего, без исключений. Естественно, невесомым или тихим человек не становился, только невидимым. И никто не мог определить его местонахождение. Чары заглушения гарантировали абсолютную незаметность.

Двигаясь теперь очень осторожно и огибая толпу, Гарри продолжил путь к Башне Уэйна. Дойдя до парадного входа, ему пришлось повозиться, чтобы попасть внутрь. Две попытки оказались неудачными, а третья едва не закончилась катастрофой, когда его чуть не прижало между створками. Но все же ему удалось попасть внутрь, и никто ничего не заподозрил.

Гарри очень удачно выбрал дверь, поэтому без проблем прошел пропускной пункт. Охранник наблюдал за теми, кто мог зайти в Башню через неправильную дверь и совершенно не почувствовал присутствие Гарри, когда тот шагнул буквально в футе от него. Гарри и забыл, насколько это может быть забавно. Он прошел через просторный холл к контрольно-пропускному пункту внутренней безопасности, который видел раньше. Пока все было довольно просто. На этот раз на посту стояла одна единственная неулыбчивая женщина средних лет с седеющим тугим пучком на затылке. Она сканировала пропуска посетителей, что-то проверяла на маленьком экране и позволяла им пройти дальше.

Гарри просто проскочил мимо нее, вновь оставшись незамеченным, и оказался в центральном зале Башни. Вдоль двух стен были установлены лифты, которые по очереди извергали постоянный поток людей. В дальнем конце помещения находилась большая широкая лестница. Она смотрелась бы более уместно в загородном поместье, чем в офисном здании.

Гарри посмотрел на ряды лифтов, но все-таки решил от них отказаться. В обеденный час-пик они были слишком заняты желающими вернуться на свое рабочее место или же, наоборот, уйти на перерыв. Сама попытка протиснуться в лифт, который вмещал в себя неизвестное количество народа, казалась не самой удачной, а если еще придется потом уворачиваться от всех этих людей… План был обречен на провал. Но даже если каким-то чудом Гарри смог бы никого в лифте не задеть, ему пришлось бы положиться на удачу, чтобы добраться до второго подземного уровня и не вызвать при этом подозрений.

Вместо лифта выбор Гарри пал на лестницу. Сначала он хотел проверить лабораторию, где, возможно, содержались нужные ему растения. Через всю Башню идти не надо было, поэтому добраться до нее было вполне несложно.

Дверь не лестницу оказалась заперта и открывалась, видимо, вездесущими пропусками, как и все остальные двери в Башне Уэйна. Через маленькое окошко просматривалась пустая лестница — возможно, ей пользовались только в случае эвакуации. Гарри просто аппарировал на ту сторону. Обычный в таких случая хлопок был полностью заглушен чарами, которые Гарри наложил еще в переулке.

Он спустился на четыре лестничных пролета, дойдя до второго подземного этажа, снова аппарировал через запертую дверь, появившись в коридоре, и огляделся.

В отличие от верхних этажей, подвальные помещения явно имели гораздо более утилитарный дизайн. Они не были созданы для того, чтобы производить впечатление, как мраморный холл, и вряд ли высокопоставленные лица так уж часто спускались в недра Башни. В результате ответственные за финансы в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис позаботились о том, чтобы пол на втором подземном этаже был покрыт прочным линолеумом, а стены и вовсе удостоились побеленного бетона. Кое-где в стенах проглядывали двери, которые, как считал Гарри, вели в лаборатории или офисы.

В отличие от холла наверху, в подземной части здания было довольно тихо. Время от времени Гарри слышал отдаленное хлопанье дверей и видел людей, с одухотворенным видом снующих из кабинета в кабинет. Гарри вдруг подумал о том, что если бы ему пришлось остерегаться только вот таких вот сотрудников Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, то он мог бы запросто ходить и без маскировки.

У него возникла стойкая ассоциация с ведьмами и волшебниками, которые работали в Отделе Тайн Министерства. Слишком уж они были похожи.

Гарри медленно шел по коридору, изучая каждую дверь, мимо которой проходил. Иногда ему приходилось прижиматься к стене, чтобы избежать нежелательного столкновения со спешащими по своим делам служащими. Большинство их них были одеты в типичные маггловские офисные костюмы, но Гарри заметил парочку человек в длинных белых халатах. Пятой лаборатории пока видно не было.

К счастью, удача и в этот раз была на стороне Поттера. Как только он прошел мимо очередного блока с лифтами — или, может, это были те же самые, которые он видел наверху, — раздался характерный звук приехавшей кабины. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел, как из лифта вышел уже знакомый ему начальник дневной смены. Джейми, если он правильно запомнил, что-то просматривал в своей записной книжке. На его лице застыла задумчивая маска, когда он с уверенным видом углубился в лабиринт коридоров. Доверившись интуиции, Гарри последовал за ним.

И интуиция его не подвела. Гарри бы потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы самостоятельно отыскать пятую лабораторию. Потому что она, как мог бы предположить сам Гарри или если бы он просто следовал логике, не была даже близко ни рядом с четвертой лабораторией, ни рядом с шестой. Вместо этого пришлось пройти еще целых две закрытых двери и один пропускной пункт, который охранялся двумя скучающими типами в пиджаках.

Прибытие Джейми явно всполошило сотрудников безопасности. Гарри мог поклясться, что успел увидеть книжку, быстро засунутую в ящик стола. Если Джейми и заметил ее, то виду не подал, и лишь дружелюбно поприветствовал коллег. После недолгого разговора, на который Гарри почти не обратил внимание, потому что он весь состоял чуть ли не из одних шуток и подколов, Джейми продолжил путь, и Гарри, все так же тихо и незаметно, последовал за ним. Двое охранников вернулись к своему неустанному бдению, и еще до того, как Джейми скрылся за поворотом, тот, кто читал, опять вытащил свою книгу и откинулся на стуле, продолжив прерванное занятие. Похоже, что так глубоко под землей было тихо и спокойно. С безопасностью в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис все было на высоком уровне, только вот рутина и бдительность всегда были врагами.

Наконец-то Гарри «провели» в большую оживленную комнату. Оживленной она была не из-за количества людей — со своего места у двери он заметил лишь четырех человек. Комната казалась полна кипучей деятельности, потому что вокруг было наставлено много всякого оборудования и растений, которые искал Невилл. Либо Гарри не понял, сколько именно горшков с растениями забрали из Ботанического сада, либо в этой лаборатории было кое-что еще, помимо коллекции Ядовитого Плюща.

Ближе всего ко входу стояло несколько столов, оккупированных людьми в белых лабораторных халатах. У каждого из них был компьютер, приличная такая горка бумажной работы и всякая нерабочая ерунда вроде моделек Лего, стучащих друг о друга шариков, название которых совершенно вылетело у Гарри из головы, фотографий семьи и друзей в рамках, несколько мягких игрушек. Один из столов находился под охраной полноразмерного манекена в белых блестящих доспехах. «Штурмовик», — всплыло из глубин детский воспоминаний Гарри.

Хоть и детали были разными, общее впечатление эти люди производили такое же. Они бы отлично вписались в круг самых странных волшебников среди Невыразимцев.

Вдоль стен было установлено несколько больших аппаратов. Единственное, что смог опознать Гарри, это высокомощный микроскоп. Назначение остальных машин осталось для него загадкой.

За рабочими столами выстроилось еще несколько столов. Только вот они явно были не обычные письменные, а, скорее, лабораторные. Они все оказались заставлены десятками разных образцов растений. В глубине лаборатории Гарри увидел большую оранжерею, освещенную огромными лампами. Трое мужчин что-то делами в лаборатории, сидя каждый за своим столом, а четвертый копошился в оранжерее.

Один из ученых поднял взгляд от монитора.

— Ох, привет, хм… — он замешкался и, кажется, скосил взгляд на компьютер. — М-м? Ах, да. Привет, мистер Барри, — уже более осознанно сказал ученый.

Он был довольно худым — явно часто забывал поесть во время исследований, — с седыми волосами, не видавшими расчески годами, и недельной щетиной на подбородке. Гарри понимал, что не стоило ему судить его, но выглядел этот человек ну очень неопрятно.

— Как поживаете? — спросил ученый. — Вы только взгляните на эти последовательности! Никогда не видел ничего подобного!

— Давай ты мне позже объяснишь, Найлз. Но предупреждаю сразу, что для меня это как китайская грамота, — сказал Джейми, подходя к столу. — А сейчас мне нужно вас всех опросить по поводу среды. Заметили что-то странное?

— Вы имеете в виду более странное, чем виды... ну, что-то, что выглядит как довольно обычное растение, хотя и с зубами, но которое на самом деле представляет собой исключительный образец ранее неизвестного науке царства эукариотов, обладающий определяющими чертами, ранее считавшимися уникальными как среди растений, так и животных? — на одном дыхании выпалил Найлз. — Это просто потрясающе. Оно осознает свое окружение, мгновенно реагирует на местные раздражители, явно хищник, совершенно отличный от всех известных видов, однозначно фотоавтотроф (1)со статической корневой системой. Оно ведь даже может обладать животным разумом!

После этой лавины слов Джейми выглядел таким же потерянным, как и Гарри, который понял лишь, что в оранжерее, кажется, находилось сейчас именно то растение, что так восхвалял Найлз. Издалека оно чем-то напоминало Ядовитую тентакулу. Если это действительно было оно, то под столь яркими лампами выглядело оно просто жалко. Листья постепенно увядали, а многочисленные щупальца, которые должны были активно тянуться к стоящему рядом человеку, вяло свисали по краям горшка.

Гарри отвернулся от оранжереи, вернув внимание разговору.

— Не настолько странное, — сказал Джейми. — Может, видели каких-то незнакомых людей? Или произвольно открывающиеся и закрывающиеся незапертые охранные двери?

— Ох, ничего такого! — с энтузиазмом отозвался Найлз и почти сразу же опять сосредоточился на компьютере.

— М-м, кажется, был какой-то парень. Профессор Лонгботтом? Из Англии? — задумчиво спросил другой ученый.

Он чем-то напоминал мышь, да и выглядел почти так же: невысокий, худой, с пучками светло-каштановых волос и длинным заостренным носом, который — и Гарри мог поклясться — дернулся, словно принюхавшись, когда он произнес имя Невилла. Он словно хотел забиться в какой-нибудь темный угол и погрызть там сыр.

— Да Митчу он просто не понравился, потому что клеился к Кларе, — с веселой ухмылкой заметил еще один ученый. В отличие от двух других, этот показался Гарри вполне нормальным. Он был высоким, а широкие плечи и узкая талия отчетливо намекали на регулярные занятия спортом. Такого Гарри ну никак не мог ожидать от человека, который большую часть своей жизни проводил за исследованиями, спрятавшись от солнца. У него была смуглая кожа и темные волосы, а с открытого лица, казалось, все никак не сходило выражение полнейшего изумления этим миром.

— Я всего лишь говорю, что с ним что-то было не так, — надулся Митч, скрестив руки на груди. — Я даже никогда не слышал об институте ХШЧВ. А вы?

Улыбка его собеседника немного померкла.

— Хм, наверно… нет.

— Так, подождите-ка, — напряженно заявил Джейми. Он скользнул рукой в карман пиджака и достал оттуда довольно навороченный телефон. Постучав по экрану несколько секунд, он повернул его к ученым. — Это он?

— Ага, точно, это тот парень, — Митч активно закивал головой. — Видишь. А я ведь говорил, что из-за него у нас будут проблемы!

Джейми выругался сквозь зубы.

— И он был прямо здесь? Внизу?

— Конечно же, нет, — сказал за всех Найлз. — Вы же знаете, что в этой части лаборатории запрещены посетители. Он был… ну, если совсем честно, я подумал, что он был каким-то придурком. Как те из генной инженерии, которых к нам посылают время от времени, и они начинают мнить себя «мозговым центром».

Это было бы даже забавно, если бы Гарри к этому моменту уже не начал беспокоиться о том, сколько же именно информации выдал Невилл этим магглам. Институт ХШЧВ? Серьезно? У него что, вообще воображение не работало?

— Ага, мы с ним наверху встретились, — Митч уверенно кивнул, посмотрев на Найлза, который, как подумал Гарри, был в лаборатории главным. — Клара показывала ему все, а он, если верить Аки, активно к ней приставал.

Джейми опять вытащил записную книжку и перелистнул ее на чистую страницу.

— Что он хотел знать?

— Кроме размера сисек Клары? — спросил Аки, и Митч не особо добродушно пихнул его локтем. Из-за разницы в размерах Аки даже не шелохнулся, а вот Митч чуть не потерял равновесие. — Эй, полегче! — усмехнулся Аки. — Я же ничего такого не сказал!

— Ну, каким-то образом он узнал о Ядовитой тентарекуле. Мы так называем то растение, о котором я говорил, — сказал Найлз и наконец-то отвернулся от компьютера, чтобы сосредоточиться на беседе. — Сначала я подумал, что он каким-то образом вытянул информацию из Клары, но он знал уж слишком много. Даже то, какая нужна почва. Он все хотел на него посмотреть.

— Но вы же ему отказали? — Джейми задумчиво нахмурился.

— Ну естественно! — возмущенно ответил Найлз. — Кто же позволит ему околачиваться здесь. Наверняка присвоил бы себе всю славу. Когда мы опубликуем наши исследования, они порвут в клочья научное сообщество. К тому же, как я уже говорил, мы никого не пустим сюда, пока не изучим все образцы.

Кажется, Джейми все-таки что-то беспокоило.

— Так он ушел ни с чем?

— Ну, свидание с Кларой он получил, — на лице Аки опять появилась ехидная ухмылка.

— Заткнись, Аки, — сказал Митч. Он попытался скрыть раздражение за невозмутимостью, но получилось у него плохо.

А Аки притворился, что вообще ничего не услышал.

— В Ла Сал. Крутое местечко, очень европейское.

— Я сказал тебе заткнуться, Аки! — в этот раз Митч уже не сдержался.

— Аки, пожалуйста, перестань, — Найлз устало выдохнул. — Я повторю: нет, от нас он ничего не узнал. Мы убедили его, что храним образцы в безопасном месте, и в конце концов он от нас отстал.

— А после встречи с ним больше ничего странного не происходило? — спросил Джейми на всякий случай.

— Нет? — неуверенно отозвался Найлз. — Что, например?

— У этого парня, возможно, есть способ… хм, становиться невидимым.

В лаборатории на какое-то время повисла тишина, а потом все заговорили одновременно.

— Что?!

— Кру-у-уто!

— Да как это возможно?

— Послушайте, я понимаю, что звучит бредово, но у нас есть записи камер, — сказал Джейми, пытаясь успокоить ученых. Гарри с трудом подавил в себе желание выругаться. — Теперь, когда вы знаете, я спрошу еще раз: после встречи с ним вы заметили что-то необычное? — повторил Джейми.

— Чувак, — возбужденно затараторил Аки, явно взволнованный фактом, что кто-то мог становиться невидимым. — Ты можешь представить? Он мог просто проскользнуть через дверь позади нас, и мы бы этого не заметили! Эй, что бы вы все делали, если бы могли стать невидимками?

Джейми застонал, и Гарри ему даже посочувствовал. Всего чуть-чуть.

— Хотите сказать, что даже не уверены, был ли он вообще в этой лаборатории?

— О, это просто. Я бы избавился от проездного, — ответил Митч, проигнорировав попытки Джейми вернуться к основной теме разговора. — Меня никогда не поймают!

— ...чувак, — изумленно сказал Аки. — Просто. Чувак. И это все? Никакого тебе ограбления банка, никакой борьбы с преступностью?

— Зачем...

— Так, — громко сказал Найлз, перебив Митча, пока тот окончательно не сбил их с обсуждения. — Доказать что-либо сложно. Единственное, в чем мы уверены, так это в том, что не видели никаких доказательств обратного. Вы сегодня врезались в кого-то на машине?

— Моя… Что? Нет! Что за вопрос такой? Как это связано? — Джейми выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку и явно почти потерял нить разговора.

— Ага. Но как вы можете быть в этом так уверены? — напористо спросил Найлз. — А вдруг вы подрезали кого-то, когда отвлеклись?

— Но я не...

На этом моменте Гарри окончательно потерял всякий интерес к беседе и, вместо того чтобы продолжать слушать, как ученые уверенно наседают на беспомощного начальника службы безопасности, решил подойти к теплицам, где содержались растения. Он даже посочувствовал Джейми, потому что сам не раз оказывался в похожей ситуации.

Как заприметил Гарри еще на входе, четвертый ученый возился в оранжерее. Он все тыкал чем-то в растение, которое и впрямь оказалось Ядовитой тентакулой. Неужели это было всего лишь совпадение? Каковы были шансы, что магглы придумают для неизвестного им растения название, которое даже по звучанию было похоже на магическое? Гарри подозревал, что Невиллу серьезно достанется, когда он вернется домой.

Тентакула выглядела почти мертвой. Хоть Невилл и сказал им о почве — если Гарри правильно помнил школьный курс гербологии, то нужна была влажная и суглинистая, — о свете он явно промолчал. В отличие от большинства растений, тентакула его не любила в принципе.

Со всех сторон горшок был окружен множеством прожекторов, в ярких лучах которых даже невооруженным глазом было видно, как постепенно чахла тентакула.

Гарри беззвучно аппарировал в оранжерею. Он не мог оставить растение магглам, но знал, что применять к ним сейчас Обливиэйт было не самым мудрым решением. Слишком много людей было замешано в эту историю, и если Гарри кого-то пропустит — а именно так все и будет, — то паника, вызванная небольшой прогулкой Невилла, только усилится. В обычной ситуации он бы вызвал команду обливиаторов, но делать это в Готэме, где Карратерс стоял у тебя над душой?

Вместо этого Гарри просто наложил на теплицу магглоотталкивающие чары. В ту же секунду работающий там исследователь — молодой человек с ярко-рыжими волосами, благодаря которым он вполне мог стать почетным членом семейства Уизли — взглянул на часы и поспешил прочь.

Гарри взял из одного из горшков камень и увеличил его до необходимого размера. Затем, тщательно сконцентрировавшись, он превратил его в метровый розовый куст, образ которого сам собой всплыл у него в памяти из того жаркого лета, когда у тети Петунии полностью увял розовый сад. Естественно, во всем тогда обвинили Гарри и заставили приводить сад в чувство. Все его усилия были напрасны, но эта работа хотя бы оставила в его памяти нужный мысленный след. Несколько мгновений спустя мертвое растение было готово.

Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри поменял горшки местами. Еще одно заклинание, и Ядовитая тентакула уменьшилась в размерах, чтобы его можно было положить в один из карманов с чарами расширения пространства. Гарри не знал, что именно сделали с растением, из-за чего оно выглядело так паршиво, но в кармане оно вряд ли долго протянет. Что ж, хотя бы от магглов он его забрал.

Гарри оглядел оранжерею, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии других нарушений Статута. Многие растения действительно выглядели подозрительно, но в них не было ничего магического.

Удовлетворенный результатом, он аппарировал обратно в лабораторию, где увидел порядком разочарованного Джейми, который уже был не рад, что вообще пришел сюда. Заметив прекрасную возможность, Гарри опять вытащил палочку и направил ее на самую большую машину в лаборатории.

Через мгновение все лампочки в комнате ярко вспыхнули и разом взорвались. Все компьютеры выключились, и помещение погрузилось во тьму. Не теряя времени, Гарри аппарировал из лаборатории под аккомпанемент удивленных проклятий.

Когда в лаборатории опять появилось электричество, было обнаружено, что в той большой машине произошла какая-то критическая ошибка, вызвавшая катастрофический перегруз в электросети. Компьютеры прожарились до корочки, даже диски не подлежали восстановлению. Но пройдет еще очень много времени, прежде чем они об этом узнают. И без того плохой день Джейми стал намного хуже.

Красиво и чисто. По мнению Гарри, работа была выполнена на «отлично».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Фототрофы — это организмы, которые используют свет для получения энергии. Почти все зеленые растения являются фотоавтотрофами.


	5. Chapter 5

Тем же вечером Гарри решил пойти маггловским путем. Он знать не знал, где находился клуб «Иллюзионист», а про Театральный район у него были лишь смутные подозрения. Он мог бы найти все сам или спросить персонал отеля, но в итоге понял, что проще всего было просто поймать такси.

Что удивительно, все прошло ну очень просто. Швейцар остановил для него машину, Гарри сказал таксисту, куда хочет попасть, и они поехали. Поттер был очень признателен водителю, который оказался совсем не болтливым. Из своих скудных познаний маггловской поп-культуры Гарри помнил, что такое случалось довольно часто. У него появилось время немного подумать.

Он подчистил за Невиллом почти все следы, которые тот оставил в Башне Уэйна. Хоть что-то хорошее теперь было во всем этом бардаке. А вот плохо было то, что он практически не приблизился к самому Невиллу.

Гарри очень надеялся поскорее заняться той зацепкой с рестораном, как только закончит с ерундовой просьбой Куахога. Пока водитель такси с энтузиазмом, который наверняка бы одобрил Эрни Прэнг(1), продирался через пробки Готэма, Гарри попытался припомнить все, что Куахог рассказал ему о дочери Затары. Немалый опыт подсказывал, что даже малейшие детали могли быть чрезвычайно полезны.

Молодая и сильная. Наверняка ее тренировал сам отец, возможно, с ошивающимся рядом надоедливым Константином. Несколько раз из-за своего шоу, где она изображала из себя самого настоящего фокусника, подозревалась в нарушении Статута о Секретности. Ну не забавно ли? Выдавать себя за мага с помощью настоящей магии. Гарри не мог не восхититься ее смелостью.

Он искренне надеялся, что от Джона Константина она взяла не так уж и много. На своем пути к должности Главы Аврората Гарри по большей части смог избежать седых волос, но Константин был из тех волшебников — простите, оккультистов, — которые снились аврорам в ночных кошмарах.

Возьмите парочку стоунов нарциссизма, потушите их несколько лет в ванне из теорий заговоров, неправильных выборов и самобичевания, сбрызните каплей — или бутылочкой — алкоголя, сверху покрошите щедрую порцию цинизма. Вам останется только пропитать это все комплексом героя и здоровой дозой мизантропии, и вот у вас есть вполне сносное подобие Константина.

У Джона Константина был настоящий талант находить проблемы на свою задницу — в этом он ничуть не уступал самому Поттеру, — а еще он совершенно презирал всякий авторитет, из-за которого даже Гарри в худшие подростковые годы выглядел как Гермиона в начальной школе.

В результате Константина очень часто находили рядом с мертвыми телами или в месте проведения какого-то ужасающего темного ритуала или даже около какой-то твари, высвобожденной из пространства, недоступного для понимания простых смертных. Чаще всего эти три пункта шли в комплекте. Обычно сразу становилось понятно, что Константин не был виновен в произошедшем и даже, может, спас несколько десятков жизней, если не больше, но как же он бесил. О, еще он не говорил — вообще никогда — с аврорами. Гарри был уверен, что вполне дружелюбное «Как дела, Джон?» обычно встречалось либо гробовым молчанием, либо циничным словесным плевком.

Очень редко — почти никогда, если уж на то пошло — Константин обращался за помощью. И в те немногочисленные разы он демонстрировал удивительную неспособность адекватно судить о людях. Обычно именно они были виноваты в проблеме или попросту бросали Константина разбираться во всем самому, потому что тот был тупорылым козлом. По мнению Гарри, у этого человека точно был летающий дом, который работал на тепле, производимом всеми мостами, которые Константин сжигал каждый день.

— Поттер! Я знаю, что ты там!

Гарри застонал. Ему стоило знать, что все шло слишком хорошо. Он вытащил коммуникационное зеркало и увидел в нем красивое, но, что более важно, разгневанное лицо Дафны Гринграсс.

— Привет, Дафна, — небрежно бросил Поттер, но вдруг нахмурился. — Как ты смогла со мной связаться?

В поле зрения показалась копна рыжих волос, и вскоре из угла зеркала робко выглянул Рон Уизли.

— Прости, друг. Она пришла в магазин и сказала, что это срочно и...

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, — Дафна перебила Рона и опять полностью завладела зеркалом. — Ты и правда считаешь, что я настолько тупая?

— Я не...

— Нет? — опять перебила она. — Что же, в таком случае, давай уже покончим с этим.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. Они всего-то пару раз сходили в театр, а его терпение уже было на исходе. — Думаю, у нас ничего не получится.

— Нет.

Гарри замялся.

— Нет?

— Нет.

— Что значит «нет»? — спросил Гарри. Могло показаться, что она была согласна с ним, но когда дело касалось Гринграсс, ничто и никогда не шло так гладко.

— Нет, тебе не разрешено бросать меня, — заявила Дафна. Похоже, она совсем не расстроилась, потому что говорила она так, словно они тут погоду обсуждали. «Нет же, Гарри, дурачок, на улице нет никакого дождя».

— Не разрешено...

— Верно, — вновь перебила его Дафна. — Я согласилась на твою тупую просьбу только для того, чтобы бросить тебя. Ты не заберешь это у меня.

Тупую просьбу?

— Что? — Гарри недоуменно посмотрел в зеркало.

— Ты действительно думал, я не пойму, что ты использовал меня только для того, чтобы побесить Драко? — пренебрежительно хмыкнула Дафна. — Это было даже забавно, не спорю, но неужели ты считаешь, что я бы согласилась на твое свидание, не имея собственных мотивов?

— Хм, — Гарри нахмурился, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя все более и более озадаченным. — Вроде того? Это же именно так и бывает, да?

Взгляд, которым его наградили, снова сделал из него двенадцатилетку.

— Ты и я? Серьезно? И в какой вселенной это вообще может случиться? Особенно после того, что произошло между тобой и...

— Слушай, Гринграсс, просто скажи уже, что тебе надо. Я тут вообще-то занят.

— Поведешь меня завтра на ужин в Ля Мэзон Блё, где я тебя демонстративно брошу, — спокойно сказала Дафна. — Советую тебе надеть что-то темное, потому что я могу творчески использовать красное вино.

Если расследование Гарри продолжится в том же темпе, то он еще не очень-то скоро сможет вернуться в Англию.

— Так, ладно, — вздохнул он. — Если потом ты от меня отвяжешься, то хорошо. Но только на следующей неделе.

Ослепительная улыбка осветила лицо Дафны, и Гарри подумал, что хоть что-то в ней все-таки было приятное. Он никогда не узнает, как вообще согласился на эту «шутку» Джорджа.

— Прекрасно, — сказала Дафна.

— Верни зеркало Рону, пожалуйста.

Довольная результатом, Дафна без лишних слов, даже не попрощавшись, передала коммуникационное зеркало его владельцу. Гарри лишь мельком увидел блондинистое смазанное пятно, когда в зеркале появился Рон, который посмотрел поверх отражения.

— Твою же мать, какая она жуткая. — Похоже, это он Дафну провожал взглядом. Да, Гринграсс могла быть еще той занозой в заднице.

— Ага. И, кстати, спасибо, — едко хмыкнул Гарри. — Это было как раз то, чего мне так не хватало.

— Хм, м-м, прости, — неловко извинился Уизли. — Она сказала, что вы поладили, вот я и подумал, ну… понимаешь?

Гарри знал, о чем именно мог подумать Рон, поэтому не стал развивать тему.

— Просто больше не позволяй ей использовать твое зеркало для звонков мне, хорошо? Беги от нее без оглядки.

Пожалуй, Рон даже выглядел разочарованным.

— Дважды повторять не надо, — сказал он. — Но, может, тебе стоит попробовать. Я знаю, что с Джинни ничего не вышло, а настоящей девушки у тебя не было уже несколько лет.

— Ты в курсе, что я был занят, — ответил Гарри. Спустить такое заявление на тормозах он не мог, поэтому добавил: — И когда это ты записался ко мне в мамочки?

— Ха-ха, — сказал Рон невиноватым голосом. — Гарри, ты не можешь быть занят все пять лет.

— Попробуй-ка намекнуть об этом Гермионе, — ответил Гарри. Он поднял голову от зеркала как раз в тот момент, когда такси подъехало к престижному клубу. Очень вовремя. — Ладно, мне пора. Передавай Гермионе привет от меня.

— Обязательно. Береги себя, друг, — сказал Рон, похоже, решив сжалиться. — И удачи.

— Спасибо.

Гарри убрал зеркало обратно в карман пальто и расплатился с водителем за проезд, накинув сверху за приятную поездку. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, потому что Дафна могла на профессиональном уровне кого-угодно вывести из себя, да и импровизированное вмешательство Рона не пошло на пользу. Спустя мгновение Гарри все-таки вышел из машины.

У входа в клуб выстроилась очередь из желающих попасть внутрь. Одеты они все были в классические вечерние наряды. Среди мужчин предпочтение было отдано костюмам и смокингам, а у всех женщин был полный набор из платье-каблуки-прическа, только что в разных вариациях стилей. С некоторым запозданием Гарри сообразил, что ему, вообще-то, стоило бы подумать о дресс-коде заранее. Он определенно выделялся в своем слегка потрепанном темно-коричневом длинном пальто.

Гарри завернул за угол и на какое-то время скрылся из вида, чтобы сменить одежду на что-то более респектабельное. У пальто пропали неряшливые края, и цвет из коричневого стал изысканным темно-серым. Еще одно движение палочки укоротило его до длины обычного пиджака, хоть и явно не классического кроя. Подумав пару секунд, Гарри все-таки изменил его на более традиционный вид.

Брюки были очень даже ничего, но цвет все-равно пришлось сменить на серый, чтобы они подходили под пальто. Повседневная рубашка оказалась довольно замятой, но быстрое заклинание вновь сделало ее накрахмаленной, а Гарри придало более презентабельный вид.

Скорее всего, Гарри все равно не дотягивал до стандартов этого клуба, если судить по другим клиентам, но проверку он должен был пройти. Выйдя из-за угла, он встал в конец очереди. Не стоило привлекать к себе внимание, используя магию, чтобы попасть внутрь. Если дочь Затары переняла хотя бы половину талантов отца, то она наверняка заметила бы манипуляции Гарри. Поттеру даже не нужно было вытаскивать палочку, чтобы почувствовать магию, которая окутывала клуб. В ней не было ничего опасного или запрещенного — всего лишь несколько чар для обнаружения нелегально попавших внутрь здания.

Поэтому стоило проявить вежливость и зайти через главный вход.

Очередь двигалась довольно быстро, что было очень кстати, учитывая уже такой знакомый готэмский дождь, который начался сразу же, стоило Гарри дойти до дверей. Его быстро обыскал человек, сильно смахивающий на гориллу, и пропустил в клуб.

Интерьер помещения был в темных тонах, богато украшенный. Пол был уложен полукруглыми ярусами, причем каждый следующий ярус был выше предыдущего примерно на полтора фута. На этих ярусах были установлены столы разного размера, освещаемые несколькими длинными черными свечами. Большинство столов уже были заняты, поэтому Гарри пришлось устроиться за небольшим двухместным столиком наверху.

В самом низу у дальней стены была установлена сцена. В настоящее время там никого не было, за исключением одинокого микрофона, освещенного единственным прожектором.

Через несколько секунд, как Гарри занял свое место, к нему подошла молодая девушка, чтобы принять заказ. Это была блондинка в узких черных брюках, облегающем жилете и яркой шляпе. Желая в полной мере насладиться вечером, Гарри выбрал виски со льдом. Да, это был, конечно, не Огденский, но хоть что-то. Сделав небольшой глоток, Гарри осмотрел клуб на наличие магии.

Долго искать не пришлось, потому что магия была буквально повсюду. Практически все в помещении было в той или иной степени зачаровано. Гарри уже начал было подозревать, что Затанна Затара была не просто исполнителем в этом клубе — она им владела. Не стала бы она так беспокоиться ради обычного еженедельного концерта?

— Простите? Не возражаете, если я присяду?

Гарри поднял взгляд. Рядом со вторым стулом стояла девушка немного моложе Гарри. Может, лет двадцати двух или трех. Она была высокой и стройной. Ее прямые черные волосы свободно струились по плечам, что, хоть и выглядело натурально, явно обошлось недешево. Хорошую фигуру облегало простое черное платье. Гарри обратил внимание, что на девушке совершенно не было украшений, и это было странно, учитывая то, где она находилась.

На Гарри смотрели умные глаза, явно ожидая ответа. Он снова огляделся, подметив, что в клубе еще оставались свободные места, хоть их и было мало. Гарри кивнул, улыбнувшись.

— Прошу.

— О, вы англичанин? — спросила девушка, с легким вздохом опустившись на стул. Она улыбнулась. — Спасибо! Кстати, я Зи.

— Гарри, — представился Поттер, отсалютовав бокалом. — И да, виновен по всем пунктам. Вы уже видели это представление?

— Ох, никогда его не пропускаю, — ответила Зи. В ее темных глазах блеснуло веселье. — Думаю, вам понравится. Что привело англичанина в Готэм?

То, как она ответила на его вопрос, заставило Гарри посмотреть на нее внимательнее. На этот раз он заметил, что некоторые из гостей поглядывали в их сторону и перешептывались между собой.

— Затанна? — предположил Гарри.

Она широко ухмыльнулась.

— Как я и сказала — зови меня Зи. — В ее голосе промелькнуло слабое разочарование, будто она была недовольна, что ее так быстро раскрыли. Наклонившись ближе к Гарри, она наигранно спросила: — Так чем я заслужила такую честь? Ты же Гарри Поттер, верно? Мало кто из волшебников оказываются в Готэме по своей воле.

— Есть у меня тут пара дел, — сказал Гарри. Он пока решил не торопиться. — Одно из них может оказаться довольно деликатным. Поэтому стоит, наверно, пообщаться после твоего выступления?

Затанна тихо рассмеялась.

— Звучит зловеще.

В чем-то она была права.

— Речь пойдет о том, что случилось с твоим отцом, — сказал Гарри.

Ее приподнятое настроение тут же испарилось, а лицо стало серьезным.

— Ясно. — Затанна встала. — В таком случае ты, наверно, прав — поговорим после шоу. Никуда не уходи. Я найду тебя, как только закончу.

— С нетерпением жду начало представления, — Гарри попытался перевести тему. — Сколько в нем настоящей магии?

— Думаю, ты должен сам попробовать догадаться. — К ней потихоньку возвращался былой настрой. — Смотри внимательнее. В конце может быть проверка, — она подмигнула и начала спускаться вниз к сцене.

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и вновь взял бокал. Раз уж ему придется ждать, то почему бы и не получить удовольствие от предстоящего шоу. Никогда не поздно научиться чему-то новому.

Стоило Затанне подойти к сцене, как все вокруг озарила яркая вспышка. Когда Гарри проморгался, то обнаружил, что черное платье пропало, и вместо него на Затанне теперь было надето нечто, похожее на форму официанток: цилиндр, галстук-бабочка и фрак поверх полосатого корсета и белой блузки. Однако самой привлекательной частью ее наряда были ноги: высокие черные сапоги выше колен и чулки в сеточку. Гарри оценил ее смелость.

Внезапная трансформация Затанны привела к тому, что теперь все взгляды были обращены на нее. Изящно подпрыгнув и крутанувшись на каблуках, она заняла свое место на сцене. Уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы публика восторженно зааплодировала.

Когда Затанна начала говорить с толпой, внимание Гарри оказалось приковано к старомодной маггловской палочке, которую она ловко крутила между пальцами. Гарри так и не понял, откуда она ее вытащила, потому что даже его натренированное аврорское зрение не заметило никаких признаков магии.

Шоу началось с простых фокусов. Сначала Затанна выпустила голубей из шляпы. К большому удовольствию зрителей они облетели клуб, а потом вернулись обратно к Затанне и исчезли в недрах шляпы.

По ходу представления Гарри начал подозревать, что Затанна вообще не использовала магию. В какой-то момент она выпустила со сцены тысячи бабочек, одну из которых Гарри смог поймать. Естественно, она была трансфигурирована — получить такое количество бабочек было попросту затруднительно и довольно затратно, — но чарам было уже несколько часов. Гарри огляделся, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и отменил трансфигурацию. Оказалось, что раньше бабочка была обычным конфетти.

Когда Гарри опять посмотрел на сцену, то увидел, как из стены за ней показалась большая призрачная рука в белой перчатке. Затанна начала танцевать под ней, подобно марионетке на тонких нитях. Через несколько секунд она вдруг начала сопротивляться, и после очередной яркой вспышки нити загорелись. А потом она закружилась с рукой в бальном танце.

В конце концов, рука поднялась в воздух, облетела комнату по периметру и превратилась в стаю голубей, которые уже через мгновение обернулись сотней белых бабочек.

Шоу закончилось тем, что трансфигурированные бабочки вновь стали обычными конфетти и дождем посыпались на зрителей.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что громко аплодирует вместе с толпой. В последнем трюке явно была настоящая магия, но зрелище действительно оказалось впечатляющим. И то, что большая его часть состояла из маггловских фокусов, заслуживало отдельного восхищения.

Затанна все стояла в свете прожекторов, кивала и благодарила своих зрителей, пока аплодисменты не начали стихать. Покинув сцену, она исчезла где-то в задней комнате, а клуб вновь начал наполняться тихим шумом разговоров.

Затанна вернулась буквально через несколько минут.

— Ну, что думаешь?

В этот раз она без приглашения устроилась за столом. Фрак и цилиндр сменились заколотыми волосами и очередным черным платьем. В отличие от предыдущего платья, это было более длинным и струящимся. Возможно, она попыталась таким образом остаться неузнанной, но Гарри не знал, сработал на людях такой трюк или нет. По его опыту, таких женщин, как Затанна, было очень сложно не заметить.

— Впечатляет, — честно ответил Поттер. — Удивительно, чего ты смогла добиться без помощи магии. И вряд ли зрители хоть о чем-то догадались в последнем акте.

— Мой отец всегда предпочитал все делать по старинке, — Затанна мягко улыбнулась. — Ну а я в коронном номере люблю добавить немного пафоса.

— Что же, с уверенностью могу заявить, что все прошло с блеском, — сказал Гарри. — Пафоса было с лихвой. Я плохо разбираюсь в маггловской магии, но обычным фокусникам придется попотеть, чтобы обойти тебя.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Затанна, прежде чем вновь стать серьезной. — Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— На самом деле, есть два вопроса. Думаю, ты бы хотела начать со своего отца? — Затанна кивнула, и Гарри продолжил: — Несколько дней назад кто-то, выдававший себя за Джованни Затару, был замечен в Вулворт-билдинг в Нью-Йорке. Поскольку Куахог знал, что я еду в Готэм, он попросил меня поговорить с тобой. Насколько известно МАКУСА, Джованни Затара скончался в результате происшествия, во время которого он и Джон Константин пытались бороться с какой-то темной магией.

Гарри замолчал, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Затанны. Она печально нахмурилась.

— Судя по твоей реакции, ты не знала о недавнем появлении Джованни, — сказал Поттер.

Затанна покачала головой.

— Нет. Как бы мне ни хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой, это просто не мог быть он. Джон рассказал мне, что тогда случилось. Отец не мог… оттуда не возвращаются, — ответила она, поджав губы.

— Я понимаю, — Гарри кивнул. Он ненавидел просить людей ворошить застарелую боль, но иногда это было частью работы. — Так если это был не Джованни, мог ли кто-то другой для каких-то целей выдать себя за него?

Затанна задумалась.

— Ну, может быть. Думаю, у моего отца были соперники. Если ты знаешь Джона, то тогда понимаешь, что у практикующих оккультные искусства редко остается время на сантименты. Если бы кто-то узнал, что может получить в свои руки несколько книг отца, то вряд ли смог бы сопротивляться искушению.

— У Джованни были какие-то тайники в Нью-Йорке? — спросил Гарри. Ему казалось маловероятным, что Затара, такой отстраненный от дел МАКУСА, что-нибудь там оставил.

— Если они и есть, я о них ничего не знаю, — неуверенно сказала Затанна. — Я думала, что после его смерти все перешло либо мне, либо Джону. Отец годами не бывал в Нью-Йорке.

— А что насчет темной магии, ставшей причиной его смерти? Разве это произошло не в Нью-Йорке?

Затанна медленно кивнула, пытаясь нащупать связь.

— Так и есть… Но Джон сказал, что все кончено. Мой отец пожертвовал собой, чтобы полностью разрушить проклятие. Они там и пробыли-то недолго. Буквально пару часов.

Гарри задумался.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь о деталях случившегося?

— Только то, о чем говорил Джон, — с досадой ответила Затанна. — Мы тогда были вместе, ну, понимаешь? Той ночью он просто появился и сказал, что мой отец умер, борясь с каким-то темным проклятием. А потом он свалил под дерьмовым предлогом. С тех пор я о нем даже ничего не слышала.

А вот это уже было подозрительно.

— Он просто бросил тебя после того как сказал, что твой отец умер? — Гарри не смог скрыть удивление. Он знал, что Константин был тем еще ублюдком, но это было просто низко.

Затанна хмыкнула и сделала большой глоток из бокала.

— Чтобы кого-то бросить, надо активно в этом поучаствовать. Джон же просто резко пропал. Только через несколько недель я поняла, что меня, видимо, бросили.

— Ты только скажи, и я превращу его жизнь в персональный филиал ада, — Гарри попытался ее хоть как-то развеселить. — Хотя, насколько я знаю, он и сам всегда вполне неплохо справлялся с этой задачей.

Кажется, он даже преуспел, потому что Затанна весело фыркнула.

— В этом весь Джон. Я всегда думала, что где-то там все равно бьется доброе сердце, но оно, похоже, похоронено под большим слоем… Константина. Клянусь, он сам себе злейший враг.

На какое-то время между ними повисла тишина, и Гарри решил подумать над ее словами. Что-то подсказывало ему, что во всей этой истории скрывалось нечто большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Что бы ни случилось с Затарой, Константин уж точно не был беспомощным сторонним наблюдателем.

Гарри готов был поспорить, что Константин винил себя в смерти Джованни, а поэтому сделал то, что делал всегда, когда становилось плохо, — он сбежал. Но это все равно не объясняло, зачем кому-то надо было выдавать себя за Затару. Все это наводило на мысль, что в Нью-Йорке вообще мог появиться и настоящий Джованни. Ведь Куахог так и не сказал, как именно они смогли опознать в том человеке самозванца. Возможно, то темное проклятие каким-то образом повлияло на магию Затары, что для чар он стал ощущаться другим человеком.

Гарри ненавидел, когда в деле оставалось так много неизвестных факторов.

Слова Затанны вырвали его из задумчивости.

— О чем еще ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— Хм? — отозвался Гарри. Ему нужна была всего секунда, чтобы прийти в себя. — Ах, да. Неделю назад мой друг пропал в Готэме. Я надеялся, что ты, может быть, захочешь мне помочь. Даже если просто поделишься информацией о городе.

Она выпрямилась на стуле и пристально посмотрела на Гарри.

— Что ты уже успел выяснить?

Гарри быстро рассказал ей все, что узнал, и в общих чертах то обрисовал, о чем подозревал.

— Ну, по крайней мере, у твоего друга хороший вкус, — улыбнулась Затара, когда Гарри закончил. — Ла Сал это новый испанский ресторан недалеко от музея, — она замолчала, задумавшись. — Есть идеи, откуда он мог о нем узнать? Да, он очень даже неплох, но вряд ли известен в Англии.

— Без понятия, — признался Гарри. Да и какое это вообще имело значение. — Наверняка просто подслушал чей-то разговор, когда шпионил в Башне.

— Может быть, — согласилась Затанна. — Так ты еще не проверял, был ли он там?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Пока нет. Я не знаю, где он находится.

— Что же, у нас вся ночь впереди, — весело сказала Затанна. — Что скажешь, если пойдем туда прямо сейчас?

— Вот так просто? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Ну, — Затанна пожала плечами, — планов на вечер у меня нет. И если твой друг попал в беду, я не могу позволить знаменитому Гарри Поттеру пойти по его стопам. Это может повредить репутации Готэма.

— У Готэма она и так не совсем чистая, — заметил Гарри.

— Тогда хоть хуже не станет, — не задумываясь, ответила Затанна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эрни Прэнг — водитель автобуса «Ночной Рыцарь» (если кто забыл).


	6. Chapter 6

Готэм, как и многие другие города, дышал человечеством медленными ежедневными вдохами. Он просыпался утром с восходом солнца, стряхнув тревожные сны, и своим тяжеловесным вдохом привлекал к себе людей, разбросанных на мили вокруг, маня их ветрами благополучия. А вечером, когда последние лучи солнца отступали за западный горизонт, он протяжно выдыхал, исторгая из себя истощенные бесчисленные массы, что давали ему жизнь, но теперь были измучены своими ежедневными усилиями.

Готэму было нелегко. Он кашлял и брызгал слюной в течение дня, ведь люди приходили и уходили с работы, когда им заблагорассудится. В конце концов наступала ночь, но город, словно страдающий бессонницей, не мог найти покоя. Даже в самый поздний час улицы были полны людей, чьи мысли витали бесконечно далеко ото сна.

— Кажется, ты говорила, что это место популярное, — заметил Гарри, когда они вместе с Затанной ехали на такси через весь город. Как ни странно, трафик для столь позднего часа был совсем плох. — Как тебе удалось так быстро забронировать там столик?

— Владелец мой поклонник, — просто ответила Затанна, улыбнувшись краешком губ. — У любой работы есть свои бонусы.

— Еще раз спасибо, что помогаешь, — сказал Гарри. Он и правда был благодарен. Без обширных знаний Затанны общественной жизни Готэма он мог бы еще очень долго искать нужный ресторан. — Мне явно не хватает информации о местных достопримечательностях.

— Без проблем, — Затанна махнула рукой. — В последний год моя жизнь стала довольно скучной, так что почему бы и не отвлечься.

Несмотря на ее попытку не придавать этому всему особого значения, Гарри понимал, что, когда это все закончится, долги придется отдавать.

— В моем случае не обошлось без Константина, — хмыкнул он. — Даже представить себе не могу, что когда-нибудь мне станет с ним скучно.

Затанна немного печально рассмеялась.

— Можно сказать и так. Но это сильно надоедает.

Гарри не знал, верить ей или нет.

— Так ты помогаешь мне не потому, что соскучилась по приключениям?

— Лишь отчасти, — призналась она, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Если честно, мне кажется, что я просто соскучилась по помощи людям.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, — сказал Гарри. В конце концов, он стал аврором не потому, что был физически не способен держать нос подальше от чужих дурнопахнущих дел. — Не вижу причин, почему ты не можешь продолжать помогать людям. Уверен, что заниматься этим куда проще без Константина, который лишь мешается под ногами и норовит оскорбить каждого, кто, может, хотел бы поблагодарить за помощь.

— Ты разве еще не видел город? — грустно спросила Затанна. Она кивнула в сторону окна на еще одну группу бездомных, собравшихся у полуразрушенного здания. Прежде чем такси поехало дальше, Гарри успел заметить, что им, похоже, угрожала какая-то группировка. — Сомневаюсь, что им в принципе нужна чья-то помощь. У меня нет никакого желания становиться Бэтвумен или еще кем-то вроде того.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Гарри. Он помнил, как группа бездомных из Ботанического сада говорила о каком-то Бэтмене. Он тогда не стал заострять на этом внимание. — Ты говоришь о Бэтмене? Кто он вообще такой?

— Мне тебе особо нечего сказать, — Затанна пожала плечами и опять посмотрела в окно поверх крыш мелькающих домой. — Он появился в городе чуть больше года назад — никто не знает, когда именно. Бандиты, с которыми он разбирается, боятся его, словно какого-то бугимена, и ни с кем не разговаривают. Полиция Готэма официально назвала его беззаконным мстителем, и у них есть ордер на его арест. Также они готовы выплатить денежное вознаграждение за любую информацию, которая приведет к его поимке. Но неофициально они закрывают глаза. Ну, те из них, которые хорошие. Ведь плохие бегут без оглядки.

— Все было так плохо? — спросил Гарри. Ему было трудно представить, чтобы полицейские молча одобрили мстителя. Ведь это означало, что они не справляются со своей работой.

Затанна покачала головой.

— Все было намного хуже. До появления Бэтмена город находился под управлением банд. Даже полиция была своего рода бандой, только на других машинах. Районы поделили между собой разные семьи, а королем над всеми в Готэме считался Кармайн Фальконе(1). В клубе в центре города у него даже был свой собственный суд. Почти все, начиная с мэра, выпрашивали объедки с его стола.

— Сейчас стало лучше? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Если подумать, то представить такой уровень коррупции ему было совсем не сложно. Волдеморт был преступником, которому, в конце концов, почти удалось взять под контроль всю страну. Некоторым могло быть трудно поверить в настолько коррумпированную полицию, но требовалось всего несколько продажных высших чинов, противостоять которым было уже слишком опасно. Было такое выражение: «Лучше пусть остается внутри палатки и мочится наружу, чем снаружи — внутрь»(2). Однако когда дела в Готэме пошли совсем плохо, то лучше было оставаться в своей палатке и никуда не вылезать.

Хорошие копы сидели тише воды и думали только о безопасности своих семей. Такое происходило всегда, когда общество начинало распадаться, — каждый был сам за себя. Плохие копы упивались властью и статусом, которые им давало их положение.

— Может быть, — ответила Затанна, немного подумав. — А может, и нет. Но в целом ситуация изменилась. Бэтмен потрепал семьи, словно какой-нибудь волкодав. Несколько месяцев назад он прижал семью Ибанеску(3). А всего пару недель назад Луиджи Марони(4) был найден избитым и прикованным к забору возле штаб-квартиры полиции Готэма. С ним рядом обнаружили столько улик и доказательств, которых хватило бы, чтобы закрыть его на несколько жизней. Да, можно подумать, что Бэтмен делает очень хорошую работу, сажая преступников за решетку, но на самом деле все не так просто.

В Готэме всегда есть кто-то, кто просто ждет, чтобы занять место предыдущего дона за столом Фальконе. Всякий раз появляется какая-то новая банда, готовая поселиться на освободившейся территории. На данный момент на улицах города царит война. Готэм привык ходить по острию ножа, а Бэтмен пришел и ударил этим ножом ему в грудь. Это невозможно было сделать без потерь.

У Гарри это все никак не укладывалось в голове. Что-то в его лице, должно быть, отразило его задумчивость, поэтому Затанна мрачно усмехнулась.

— Добро пожаловать в Готэм!

Несмотря на немного мрачноватый юмор, Гарри услышал в ее голосе боль. Было ясно, что она любит свой город. Затанна была опытной ведьмой и профессиональным маггловским фокусником, она могла уехать из города в любой момент.

— Но ты все равно хочешь мне помочь, — сказал Гарри.

— Ты же аврор, разве нет? — Затанна улыбнулось одними губами. — Разве ты не должен убедить меня оставить эту работу профессионалам?

Гарри не смог не рассмеяться над иронией.

— Что ж, учитывая то, чем я сейчас занимаюсь, это было бы довольно лицемерно, тебе не кажется? — заметил он. — А еще тебе стоит помнить, что ты разговариваешь с тем, кто в Британии целой год был «Нежелательным лицом №1». Я уже внес посильный вклад в проведение судов без следствия.

Дальнейший разговор был прерван, когда такси наконец-то подъехало к небольшому, но очень респектабельному ресторану. Едва Гарри успел выйти из машины, как ему буквально пришлось запрыгнуть на тротуар, чтобы не оказаться сбитым серым раздолбанным фургоном, который решил поиграть против правил дорожного движения.

Как только Гарри подошел к ресторану поближе, то сразу понял, что что-то было не так. Он скосил взгляд на Затанну, но та, кажется, ничего не заметила, потому что спокойно прошла вперед и открыла дверь.

Ресторан находился в одной из самых зажиточных частей города, и на улице еще было довольно многолюдно, поэтому, даже несмотря на поздний час, Гарри не мог просто взять и вытащить палочку, оставшись незамеченным. Он подавил в себе все подозрения и последовал за Затанной.

В ресторане и впрямь была почти полная посадка, пустыми оставались только пара столов. При появлении Гарри несколько человек обернулись в его сторону, но довольно быстро потеряли всякий интерес, вернувшись к своим разговорам. У дальней стены ресторана находился бар, за которым суетился чем-то взволнованный мужчина средних лет. Несколько официантов с привычной непринужденностью ходили между столами.

Войдя в ресторан, Гарри увидел, как Затанна разговаривает с полноватым мужчиной. Видимо, это как раз и был владелец ресторана. Не мешкая, Гарри направился к ним.

— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал он, протянув мужчине руку. — Спасибо, что позволили нам занять один из ваших столиков практически без предупреждения. Похоже, сегодня у вас аншлаг.

— О, все что угодно для завораживающей и обольстительной Госпожи Магии! — с энтузиазмом заявил мужчина, раскланявшись. У него был ярко выраженный испанский акцент, и Гарри подозревал, что это было обыкновенное притворство. — Пойдемте, я провожу вас.

Когда они проходили между столов, каждый из которых был оборудован так, чтобы сохранять видимую приватность, Гарри сказал, понизив голос:

— Завораживающая и обольстительная, да?

— Умолкни, — совсем не весело отозвалась Затанна.

Они сели за стол, выбрали бутылку вина на радость хозяину, и только тогда Гарри заговорил вновь, немного наклонившись через стол.

— Заметила что-нибудь странное?

Затанна оторвала взгляд от меню.

— Странное? — спросила она, оглядевшись. — Тут все выглядит точно так же, как и в прошлый раз.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я имею в виду, в магическом плане. Так, я тебе подожду, дай мне пару секунд.

Он аккуратно вытащил палочку и наложил на их стол магглоотталкивающие чары. Это гарантировало, что официанты какое-то время их не потревожат. Затем он начал постукивать палочкой по всем предметам, которые были вокруг: по самому столу и стульям, по бокалам и тарелкам. От прикосновения стол и один из бокалов засветились на пару секунд.

— Вот это еще совсем недавно восстановили с помощью магию, — сказал Гарри, объяснив причину свечения. — Твой фанат ведь не волшебник?

— Нет, — ответила Затанна и опять огляделась, прищурившись. — Теперь я вижу, о чем ты. Да, все так, как я помню, но нигде нет ни царапинки. Как ты вообще это заметил?

Гарри пожал плечами и рассеял отталкивающие магглов чары. Пока палочку можно было отложить.

— Я все-таки аврор. Пропустишь что-то и окажешься проглочен проклятым шкафом.

— Подозрительно конкретный пример.

— Все приходит с опытом, — сказал Гарри, позволяя ей сделать собственные выводы. — На данный момент у меня только один вопрос: что тут произошло?

— Ты можешь сказать, что именно было восстановлено? — спросила Затанна, кивнув на свой бокал с вином, который до этого светился. Она пробормотала слова, которые, видимо, были каким-то заклинанием: — Йорксар еовс еолшорп.

И бокал взорвался. Красное вино и осколки стекла разлетелись во все стороны, вокруг раздались испуганные вскрики. На самого Гарри попало всего несколько капель, потому что основной «удар» Затанна приняла на себя. Он смотрел на нее — шокированную, в винных подтеках — несколько долгих секунд, а потом разразился хохотом. Это вывело Затанну из ступора.

Прежде чем она успела хоть что-то сказать, у их стола в вихре бумажных полотенец появился Пауло — владелец ресторана, — сыплющий извинениями.

— Madre de dios! Siento señorita(5), мне так жаль! — запричитал он, передав Затанне полотенце и начав очищать стол от разлитого вина и осколков. Похоже, что он и правда был испанцем. — Наверно, этот мальчишка мыл его в слишком горячей воде. Estupido! Le dije que lavara todos los vasos a mano!(6) Вы не ранены?

Затанне потребовалось немного времени, чтобы сохранить остатки своего достоинства. Прежде чем встать, она бросила на все еще посмеивающегося Гарри неодобрительный взгляд.

— Все в порядке, Пауло, — сказала она, попытавшись успокоить Пауло, который продолжал суетится вокруг нее. — Я просто отойду в дамскую комнату немного освежиться.

— Конечно-конечно, — затараторил Пауло, отведя ее в сторону. Гарри заметил, как он многозначительно посмотрел на официантов, которые тут же подбежали к столу, чтобы убрать оставшийся беспорядок.

Когда Затанна вернулась, в ее облике ничто не намекало на недавно случившийся инцидент. Гарри не знал, как она собиралась объяснять полное отсутствие пятен от вина на одежде и волосах, но без магии тут точно не обошлось.

— Спасибо, что помог, — едко сказала Затанна. Гарри был уверен, что она это не всерьез, потому что уловил искры веселья в ее взгляде, которые онf упорно пыталась спрятать. — О, и Пауло передал, что ужин за его счет.

— Всегда рад бесплатной еде, — жизнерадостно заявил Гарри. — Ах, да. Всегда рад помочь. Так… что сказало твое заклинание?

Затанна бросила на него очередной раздраженный взгляд, но прежде чем она смогла ответить, к их столу подошел официант с целым подносом разных блюд. Разговор был ненадолго отложен, потому что стол пришлось расчистить, чтобы на нем уместилось много маленьких тарелок. Похоже, что им принесли не только ужин, но и завтрак с обедом.

Когда официант наконец-то ушел, разговор продолжился.

— Оно сказало быть осторожнее с недавно восстановленной посудой, — спокойно сказал Затанна. Она помолчала секунду, а потом вздохнула, продолжив: — Честно? Ничего. Заклинание просто должно было показать, что именно исправили в бокале. Я не знаю, почему он взорвался.

— Думаю, проблема не в заклинании, — немного подумав, ответил Гарри. Он начал накладывать в свою тарелку всего понемногу. — Если бокал и правда взорвался, перед тем как его восстановили, то именно это и произошло, когда ты наложила на него чары. Так?

— Наверно, — медленно сказала Затанна. — А что насчет стола? Твой друг часто взрывает ни в чем не повинную мебель?

— Обычно нет, — признался Гарри. Невилл всегда прекрасно держал себя в руках, если только кто-то действительно не злил его. — Но кто сказал, что во всем этом виноват именно Невилл?

— Думаешь, кто-то другой мог атаковать ресторан, когда он был здесь?

Гарри кивнул.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Звучит немного притянутым за уши, — Затанна нахмурилась. Она откусила кусочек свинины в остром томатном соусе. — Не спорю, что у Готэма плохая репутация, но все равно надо быть очень неудачливым, чтобы оказаться посреди налета или ограбления. Если только, конечно, кто-то искал его целенаправленно?

— Притянутым за уши? — спросил Гарри, решив порассуждать. — Последние пару дней я хожу по следам Невилла, подмечая все его промахи и ошибки. Думаю, он чем-то дико разозлил Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Может, они хотели забрать его на допрос или вроде того.

Затанна покачала головой.

— Это не в стиле Уэйна, — уверенно сказала она. — Его люди все делают по инструкции. Это одна из немногих вещей, на чем настаивает Брюс.

Гарри поставил себе мысленную галочку, что Затанна, похоже, была в довольно тесных отношениях с самым богатым человеком Готэма. Возможно, и с самым могущественным. Еще один фанат? Учитывая... склонности Уэйна и очевидную красоту Затанны, это казалось вполне вероятным.

— Может, тогда это был не Уэйн, а кто-то другой. Что насчет тех банд, о которых ты говорила? Если ваше сарафанное радио так же эффективно, как и наше, то они наверняка уже знают, что в городе появился кто-то с необычными способностями.

— А вот это хорошая идея, — признала Затанна, положив себе на тарелку парочку маленьких бифштексов. — С Бэтменом, который всегда тенью нависает над ними, они, наверно, совсем отчаялись. По крайней мере, меня бы это не удивило.

— Так кто первым приходит тебе на ум? — спросил Гарри, полагаюсь на знания Затанны.

— Ну, несмотря на все, что сделал Бэтмен, семья Фальконе до сих пор правит Готэмом, — ответила Затанна, немного подумав. — Марони раньше вели дела в этой части города, но, по крайней мере, сейчас их можно в расчет не брать. Есть новая банда, которая пытается заполнить вакуум, оставленный Бэтменом. Еще несколько недель назад о них никто ничего не слышал, но якобы они называют себя Фальшивые лица(7).

— Это не очередные мафиози?

— Нет. Они не похожи на старые семьи, которые любили считать себя бизнесменами. Фальшивые лица самые настоящие головорезы, — сказала Затанна. — Они совершенно безжалостны, им все равно, сколько людей пострадают. В старых семьях существовал свод правил, и если одна из семей нарушала его, то остальные делали их жизнь очень сложной. А Фальшивым лицам просто все равно. Они не берут откупные, не заботятся о причинении вреда женщинам или детям. Говорят, им очень нравятся пытки. Они больше похожи на культ судного дня, чем на настоящую преступную организацию.

— Хочешь еще картошки? — спросил Гарри, указав вилкой на одно из блюд. Получив отрицательный ответ, он положил остатки себе. — Было бы намного проще, будь у нас возможность опросить персонал ресторана, но, похоже, Невилл наложил на всех Обливиэйт после того, что здесь произошло.

— В этом есть и свои плюсы, — заметила Затанна. — Независимо ото того, что тут случилось, в итоге он остался цел и невредим.

— Верно. Но если с ним все было нормально, то почему он не вышел на связь? — Именно это больше всего беспокоило Гарри. Даже если Невилла каким-то образом смогли взять в плен, группе магглов было практически нереально удерживать волшебника так долго.

На какое-то время за столом повисла тишина, перемежаемая тихим постукиванием приборов о тарелки.

— Вообще-то, вполне возможно, что есть тот, кто помнит, что именно произошло, — задумчиво сказала Затанна.

— Плохие парни?

— Ну, и они тоже, но я подумала не о них. Когда я выходила из уборной, то услышала, как Пауло разговаривал по телефону с Майки, местным барменом, — объяснила Затанна. — Я не все уловила, но Майки, похоже, не появлялся в ресторане с прошлой недели. Пауло упоминал о панической атаке.

— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — скептически сказал Гарри.

— Но это ведь лучше, чем ничего, верно?

С этим Гарри поспорить не мог.

— Ладно. Тогда проверим этого Майки завтра. Если это тупик, то мы можем попробовать вернуться сюда завтра вечером, когда тут никого не будет. Может, узнаем что-нибудь новое. На худой конец, попытаюсь отменить чары памяти на Пауло. — Возвращать воспоминания всегда было тяжело, а уж отменять заклинание Невилла, которое наверняка спрятало что-то травмирующее… это точно будет нелегко.

Наметив для себя дальнейшие шаги, они решили сменить тему.

— Так… как вы с Константином познакомились? — спросил Гарри. — Кроме того, что вы оба владеете магией, у вас больше нет ничего общего.

— Он нашел меня, — сказала Затанна. — Или он нашел моего парня, с которым я тогда встречалась. Ник(8) был одним из учеников моего отца до того, как тот пропал. Джон пришел к нему, чтобы обучиться чему-то новому. Естественно, Ник разглядел в нем потенциал, поэтому сразу же согласился. Ему всегда нравилось быть окруженным последователями.

Гарри вдруг задумался, считала ли Затанна и себя такой же. Видимо, она услышала его мысли, потому что продолжила:

— Да-да, кто бы говорил, знаю, но для нас все было иначе. Ник был со мной, когда пропал отец. Это сильно ударило по нам обоим, поэтому мы сблизились.

По лицу Затанны скользнуло сожаление, когда она пустым взглядом уставилась на бокал. Гарри решил, что этот вечер пора заканчивать. Уже было довольно поздно, и хоть Пауло их и не выгонял — явно до сих пор сильно переживал из-за инцидента с вином, — официанты нервничали.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что появление Константина означало гибель всех счастливых отношений. В конце концов, именно этим Константин и занимался.

— Думаю, нам уже пора, — сказал Гарри, демонстративно оглядев ресторан. — Становится поздно, да и Пауло уже скоро дыру в полу протрёт.

Затанна вздрогнула, вырвавшись из задумчивости. Она растянула губы в улыбке, которая не коснулись ее глаз.

— Да, наверно. Похоже, я потеряла счет времени.

— Мне говорили, что в этом виноваты мозгошмыги, — абсолютно серьезно сказал Гарри, вставая из-за стола. — Можем попробовать найти тебе завтра несколько слив-цеппелинов(9).

Серьезность Гарри была вознаграждена удивленным смехом.

— Мозгошмыги?

Гарри уверенно кивнул, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете.

— Мозгошмыги.

— Знаешь, я никогда раньше не слышала о мозгошмыгах, — сказала Затанна, все еще хихикая. Она совершенно забыла о своем меланхоличном настроении.

— Ну еще бы. Они ведь поработали с твоей памятью.

— И что же именно делают эти… как их там? Сливы-цеппелины? — спросила она, когда они направились к выходу из ресторана, перед этим попрощавшись с Пауло.

Гарри махнул ближайшему такси, и пока они ждали, когда оно подъедет, весь приосанился и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, словно собрался читать важную академическую лекцию.

— Ну, Луна раньше думала, что они отпугивают врагов, но недавние исследования показывают, что здесь кроется нечто большее. Сливы-цеппелины на самом деле являются единственным естественным хищником мозгошмыгов. Они перетягивают на себя воздействие мозгошмыгов на память волшебника.

Затанна, не сдержавшись, засмеялась и покачала головой.

— Вопросов стало еще больше.

— Все ответы на них есть в Придире, — сказал Гарри.

Открыв дверь такси, он сел внутрь. Едва он это сделал, как дверь захлопнулась, и Гарри вжало в спинку сиденья под визг покрышек. Он обернулся, посмотрев в заднее стекло, и увидел быстро-быстро отдаляющуюся Затанну, которая продолжила растерянно стоять на тротуаре с поднятой рукой.

— Какого черта? — крикнул он водителю.

Мужчина даже не посмотрел на него. Резко свернув за угол, он поехал еще быстрее.

— Ты должен уехать из Готэма, Гарри Поттер, — сказал мужчина тихим монотонным голосом, который был едва слышен из-за шума двигателя и разъяренных гудков других участников дорожного движения, когда такси мчалось по узким улочкам Готэма.

Как быстро все стало таким интересным.

— И почему же? — спросил Гарри.

— Ты должен покинуть Готэм, или обрушатся великие страдания, — сказал мужчина тем же спокойным голосом.

— Какие великие страдания? — опять спросил Гарри и резко схватился за сиденье, чтобы не впечататься в дверь, когда водитель опять резко повернул, сделав финт, которому позавидовал бы сам Крам. — И кто ты, черт возьми, такой?

— Я никто, — ответил мужчина. — Один из несчетных. Безликий.

— Слушай, я не знаю, за кого ты меня принимаешь, но меня не так-то просто напугать, — сказал Гарри. Его уже начали раздражать эти бесконечные кувырки по заднему сиденью такси. Он, мог, конечно, просто сбежать или подчинить себе волю водителя, но тогда был шанс упустить какую-то полезную информацию.

Мужчина оставался непреклонен.

— Ты Гарри Поттер. Ты должен покинуть Готэм.

— Это я уже слышал, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Но я не уеду из города, пока не найду своего друга.

— Если ты покинешь город, то снова увидишь своего друга, как только он достигнет цели, — сказал мужчина. Гарри увидел в окно, что они выезжают на одну из главных автомагистралей города. Мужчина с бешеной скоростью продирался сквозь небольшую пробку, но в его голосе совершенно ничего не изменилось, когда он продолжил: — Если ты останешься, то он пострадает, а ты умрешь.

— Это просто охренительно, — прорычал Гарри, дойдя до грани. Из-за безумной езды они уже давно ехали по одному из мостов, ведущих из Готэма. — Где расписаться? Может, заключим групповую сделку, и тогда я с собой прихвачу парочку из вас, ублюдки?

— Ты должен покинуть Готэм, или обрушатся великие страдания.

— О, да заткнись ты уже, — не выдержал Гарри. Он решил, что услышал достаточно. Привычным движением взмахнув палочкой, он испарил прозрачное пластиковое ограждение между ним и водителем.

Все случилось очень быстро. В тот момент, когда перегородка исчезла, водитель крутанул руль вправо до упора, и машина вышла из-под контроля, задела кузов грузовика и начала кувыркаться. Спустя полвздоха она врезалась в мостовой барьер. Обычно для предотвращения таких аварий устанавливались заграждения, но из-за высокой скорости, с которой двигалась машина, здесь они оказались бесполезны. После удара о преграду машина перевернулась и ухнула вниз, стремительно приближаясь к воде. Гарри и водителя раскидало по салону. Вялое тело мужчины согнулось в неестественной позе — он умер еще в тот момент, когда они столкнулись с грузовиком.

Буквально на инстинкте Гарри аппарировал всего за секунду до того, как машина погрузилась в воду.

В номере отеля он появился вверх ногами, но в остальном его безопасности ничего не угрожало. Гарри упал на пол и недовольно закряхтел, ударившись головой, но на ноги пока так и не поднялся, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве.

В конце концов, он заставил себя хотя бы сесть. Многочисленные синяки и ссадины от жесткого швыряния по салону отчаянно запротестовали, но Гарри не поддался. Вытащив палочку, он наложил простое исцеляющее заклинание. Все тело охватила освежающая прохлада и уняла боль. Гарри облегченно выдохнул.

Магия была настоящим чудом, так и не заслужившим должного признания у тех волшебников, кто за всю жизнь так ни разу и не познал все прелести сломанных ребер.

Первым делом нужно было связаться с Затанной. Возможно, он слегка преувеличивал собственную значимость, но она ведь начать переживать, когда увидела, как его увозит сумасшедший водитель? Хотя то, что она не стала ничего предпринимать, чтобы помочь ему, казалось вполне разумным. Отбросив эту мысль, Гарри опять взмахнул палочкой, и из вспышки чистейшего белого света соткался сверкающий олень, который за несколько секунд оббежал комнату. Поняв, что угрозы нет, он остановился и серебристыми глазами уставился на Гарри.

— Зи, я в порядке. Расскажу обо всем завтра. Встретимся в клубе в восемь утра.

Дождавшись окончания послания олень тут же исчез. Гарри не нужно было беспокоиться, что Сохатого заметят, в отличие от сов. Люди не видели ни деметровов, ни патронусов. Да и в любом случае Гарри так и не завел себе новую сову после смерти Хедвиг, а вызывать сейчас почтовую сову было накладно.

Надеясь, что Затанну он успокоил, Гарри решил наконец-то лечь спать. Для одного дня волнений ему хватило с избытком. Разобраться с тем, что же сегодня произошло, он попробует завтра утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кармайн Фальконе — могущественный главарь мафии, по прозвищу «Римлянин»; его преступную организацию в криминальных кругах иногда именуют «Римской империей». Когда маленького Кармайна подстрелили на одной из мафиозных разборок, его отец побоялся везти сына в городскую больницу. Кармайна спас один из лучших хирургов Готэма — Том Уэйн, отец Брюса.
> 
> 2\. Слова Линдона Джонсона, 36-го Президента США, об Эдгаре Гувере, в ответ на предложение уволить его с поста директора ФБР.
> 
> 3\. В их руках была сосредоточена организация нелегальных боев, в том числе смертельных поединков, торговля людьми и проституция.
> 
> 4\. Глава семьи Марони, отец Сальваторе Марони. Позже, передав дела семьи сыну, вышел на пенсию и стал выращивать томаты.
> 
> 5\. Madre de dios! Siento señorita — Матерь Божья! Простите, синьорита.
> 
> 6\. Estupido! Le dije que lavara todos los vasos a mano! — Идиот! Я же сказал ему вымыть все стаканы вручную!
> 
> 7\. Общество фальшивых лиц — преступное общество Готэма под предводительством Черной Маски. Членам ФЛ приходилось надевать маски, сделанные из гроба матери главаря.
> 
> 8\. Николас Эдгар Нолан — невероятно талантливый маг из Нью-Йорка. Очень увлекающийся человек. По-настоящему одержим магическим знанием и в запале поисков способен забыть все на свете, включая близких ему людей.
> 
> 9\. Если кто не помнит, Ксенофилиус Лавгуд уверял, что слива-цеппелин обостряет восприимчивость ко всему новому и необычному. Полумна в книге носила вместо серёжек эти оранжевые плоды, которые в фильме заменили редисками.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Гарри проснулся, было еще совершенно темно. Снилось ему, что кто-то зовет его по имени.

— Гарри! — раздался знакомый голос. А, так это был не сон. — Ты там?

Поттер что-то недовольно буркнул себе под нос, подумал пару долгих секунд, а потом все-таки неуклюже поднялся с кровати. Шатаясь, он подошел к стулу, на котором кучей лежала одежда, и стал слепо шарить в темноте в поисках пальто. Только с третьей попытки он смог найти правый карман и, запихнув обратно омнинокль и несколько фейерверков от Уизли, наконец-то достал сквозное зеркало, в котором отражалось жизнерадостное лицо Падмы Патил. Насколько он мог понять, она сидела на летней террасе какого-то кафе на Косой Аллее, наслаждаясь утренним солнцем и слегка дымящимся кофе.

— Какого хрена ты звонишь в такую рань? — прохрипел Гарри, буквально упав на край кровати.

— О, часовые пояса. Прости. Должно быть, вылетело из головы. Ну, знаешь, как это бывает, когда завален работой, — беспечно ответила Падма. Она сделала изящный глоток из чашки и пристально посмотрела на Гарри. Он знал, что получит свое за их последний разговор, но не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы как следует рассердиться, да и наверняка именно этого она и ждала.

— Так, ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. Он взмахнул рукой и в комнате появился маленький шарик света, который долетел до прикроватной тумбочки и зажег стоявшую на ней лампу. — Этот раунд за тобой, Патил. Есть что-то для меня?

— Рассказать тебе о тех листьях? — спросила она, в один миг став серьезнее. — И Сьюзан, и Спраут признали в них Ядовитую тентакулу, только вот не совсем. Похоже, что кому-то удалось скрестить ее с малоизвестным видом Дьявольских силков, который встречается только на северо-западном побережье Северной Америки. Мы показали образцы Невыразимцам, и они предположили, что там, похоже, есть некоторые черты Мадагаскарской сонной травы. Тем не менее, кто бы ни проводил гибридизацию, он явно что-то напутал. Невыразимцы считают, что растение вряд ли долго протянет.

— Думаю, это сделал маггл, так что ничего удивительного. В любом случае, сейчас это не особо важно, — сказал Гарри. Он вдруг понял, что за двадцать четыре часа его расследование кардинально поменяло направление. То, что растение скрестили с Дьявольскими силками, объясняло, почему оно выглядело настолько несчастным под яркими лампами лаборатории. — Мне удалось забрать его из Башни Уэйна и стереть с их компьютеров всю полученную по нему информацию. Я перешлю его тебе сразу же, как высплюсь.

— Как твое расследование? — спросила Падма, словно услышав его мысли. — Нашел новую зацепку?

— Может быть, — признался Гарри. Раз он уже все равно проснулся, то вполне мог ввести Падму в курс дела. Вдруг у нее будут какие-то идеи. — Мы получили доказательства того, что ресторан, в котором ужинал Невилл, подвергся нападению. Или, по крайней мере, заведению был нанесен серьезный ущерб, который он устранил. Скорее всего, это был именно он. И, похоже, весь персонал был обработан Обливиэйтом. Ах да. Еще меня похитил какой-то псих, когда я сел в такси, и попытался убить, разбив машину в гребаном море.

— Он наложил Обливиэйт… — повторила Падма, но вдруг замолчала. Ей потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы осознать слова Гарри. — Подожди-ка, что?

— Как я сказал, я сел в такси, а водитель сорвался с места еще до того, как закрылась дверь. — Гарри рассеянно потер пальцами лоб как раз в том месте, где должен был красоваться огромный синяк, если бы не чудо под названием «магия». — Он пытался меня запугать, а потом скинул машину с моста, когда мне надоело слушать его бред.

— Он убил себя?

— Верно, — ответил Гарри, даже не задумываясь. В такой аварии выжить было невозможно. То, как метало по машине тело водителя, не могло закончиться иначе. — Если он выжил, то только по чистой случайности. Потому что он явно не собирался этого делать.

Острый взгляд Падмы скользнул по тем частям тела Гарри, которые она могла видеть через сквозное зеркало.

— Ты не ранен? Чем он тебе угрожал?

— Всего лишь несколько ушибов и синяков, — Гарри пожал плечами. Лучше было скрыть от Падмы некоторые детали, если он не хотел окунуться в мамкино сюсюканье в пять часов утра. — Покинь Готэм или умри, — он спародировал монотонных голос своего похитителя. — Это если коротко, — уже нормально добавил он.

— И все? — озадаченно спросила Падма. — Он похитил тебя, запугал, вынуждая уехать из города… а потом попытался убить?

— Ну, думаю, он просто собирался вывезти меня за город и бросить, — сказал Гарри. Пытаться понять мотивы безумца то еще сомнительное развлечение. — Но когда я захотел его остановить, он решил разобраться со всем кардинально. Однако кое-что интересное я все-таки узнал: тот, на кого этот псих работал, удерживает Невилла.

— Это был волшебник? — обеспокоенно спросила Падма. Невилл тоже был ей другом. Все ветераны Битвы за Хогвартс были близки. — Как им удалось схватить его?

— Нет, не волшебник, — уверенно ответил Гарри. Ну хоть в этом он не сомневался. — Так что совсем ступор. Хотя, возможно, кое-кто из персонала ресторана не получил свой Обливиэйт. Мы собираемся навестить его завт… сегодня, — Гарри посмотрел на Падму мрачным взглядом, осознав, что ему опять придется вставать буквально через пару часов.

Падма вопросительно вскинула бровь.

— Мы?

— Я разговаривал с дочерью Джованни Затары о его мистическом появлении в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Гарри. — Она предложила помочь с поисками, а мне нужен был кто-то разбирающийся в этой крысиной норе.

— Она симпатичная? — немедленно поинтересовалась Падма, поиграв бровями. — Одинокая?

— Падма… — начал было Гарри, прежде чем одернул себя. Он не собирался играть в эти игры в пять утра. Потому что он бы точно проиграл. — Сейчас пять утра, Невилл до сих пор не найден. У меня нет сил еще и на тебя, — вздохнул он. Ему до сих пор приходилось разгребать тот бардак, который учинил его так называемый друг, пытаясь побыть сводником.

— Это значит «да» по обоим пунктам? — весело спросила Падма. — Ты же знаешь, что сначала должен изб...

Гарри понимал, что она просто пыталась сохранить позитивный настрой, но он не собирался обсуждать это в такую рань.

— Спокойно ночи, Падма, — перебил он ее.

— Подожди! — позвала она, когда Гарри уже почти убрал зеркало. — Вчера поздно вечером мы получили экстренный звонок от Карратерса.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — неохотно отозвался Гарри, искренне желая поскорее лечь обратно в кровать. Он так не хотел разгребать дерьмо за этим типом, даже если через посредника. — Он сказал Кингсли, чтобы тот удержал меня от ворошения их осиного гнезда?

— Нет, под «мы» я имела в виду Департамент, — сказала Падма.

А вот теперь Гарри стало интересно. Официальный запрос?

— Этого я не ожидал. Что он хотел?

Подозрение в голосе Падмы подтвердило опасения Гарри.

— Дело в том, что ему нужен был Константин.

Да, что угодно, но точно не это.

— Серьезно? А зачем он им нужен, Карратерс не сказал?

— Сказал. Они собираются допросить его по поводу появления Затары. — Гарри прекрасно понимал сомнения Падмы. Куахог ведь всего пару дней назад попросил проверить Константина.

— Что изменилось? — размышлял Гарри вслух. — Когда мы разговаривали с Куахогом, он не казался мне таким уж обеспокоенным.

— Ну, а вот Карратерса словно какая-то муха укусила.

— Что ты ему сказала? — спросил Гарри. Он догадывался, что именно она могла ответить, но хотел убедиться.

— Что Константин настоящая заноза в заднице, но он британский подданный, на которого не распространяется юрисдикция МАКУСА, — сказала Падма, и Гарри мог только вообразить язвительный тон, который она использовала. — Сказала, что мы скоро поговорим с ним, и если у них есть какие-то вопросы, на которые они хотят получить ответы, они могут передать их нам, и мы подумаем о том, чтобы передать их Константину.

Последнее особенно понравилось Гарри. Хорошая дипломатическая пощечина, замаскированная под оливковую ветвь.

— Отлично. Сомневаюсь, что он перечислил все свои вопросы, которые хотел задать Константину?

— Конечно же, нет, — ответила Падма и самодовольно улыбнулась. — Он вообще ничего не сказал. Просто отключился от камина и все.

— Хорошая работа, — похвалил Гарри. Может быть, это было немного мелочно, но он представил лицо Карратерса, когда Падма ему отказала, и у него внутри что-то приятно шевельнулось. Подумав немного, Гарри сказал: — Наверно, стоит поговорить сегодня с Константином. Я хочу знать, что так взбесило Карратерса.

— Я уже поручила это Куигли, — кивнула Падма. — Он займется этим днем. Или тебе нужны ответы раньше?

— Нет, днем будет нормально, — ответил Гарри, немного подумав. — Дай знать, если выяснишь что-то важное. А сейчас я пойду досыпать.

— Договорились. Доброй ночи, Гарри, — отозвалась Падма слишком оптимистично для такого раннего утра, а потом добавила невзначай: — Не забудь про цветы. Второе свидание одно из самых важных.

Прежде чем Гарри успел собраться с мыслями, чтобы подобрать более или менее связный ответ, зеркало погасло. Поттер со стоном упал на кровать. Он часто задавался вопросом, зачем вообще держал у себя такую болтушку. Больше ни у кого не было такого ассистента, которого приходилось постоянно ставить на место.

Нет, естественно он знал, почему до сих пор ее не уволил. Она чертовски хорошо выполняла свою работу, и необходимость мириться с периодическими насмешками или неуместными комментариями была той ценой, которую он готов был платить. Он мог спихнуть на нее очень большую часть своих обязанностей Главного Аврора и посвятить себя расследованиям. Он не знал, сколько бы выдержал, если бы не Падма.

Гарри вздохнул и кинул сквозное зеркало обратно в кучу одежды, а потом свернулся под простынями. Через несколько секунд он уже спал.

* * *

На следующее утро Гарри, надежно спрятавшись под мантией-невидимкой, аппарировал в клуб иллюзионистов. Затанну он нашел быстро. Она сидела на сцене и рассеянно мотала ногами. Сегодня, в отличие от вчерашнего шоу, она была одета во вполне повседневную одежду: обычные джинсы, футболка и куртка. Но даже в таком виде ее можно было смело выпустить на подиум.

Гарри снял мантию, явив себя миру буквально в нескольких футах от Затанны, которая удивленно дернулась.

— Ты как это сделал?

— У тебя свои секреты, а у меня — свои, — сказал Гарри, убрав мантию в карман.

— Это было похоже на мантию-невидимку, — Затанна не собиралась сдаваться просто так. — Но даже с ней чары, которые я поставила на клуб, должны были меня предупредить.

— Похоже, что ты ошиблась. — Гарри всегда нравилось наблюдать за людьми, которые считали его мантию обычной мантией-невидимкой. — Ну что, ты готова идти?

Затанна посмотрела на него очень выразительным взглядом, который ясно говорил, что этот разговор они еще не закончили.

— Да, — сказала она, спрыгнув со сцены. — Пока ты там участвовал в гонках по улицам Готэма, я взяла у Пауло адрес Мики. Что там у тебя вчера произошло, кстати?

— Да все как обычно, — небрежно ответил Гарри, когда они вышли из клуба. — Попытка похищения каким-то сумасшедшим с промытыми мозгами, который угрожал мне страданиями и смертью, если я не покину город. Кстати, хорошо, что ты узнала адрес. Видимо, вчера я перепил вина, раз такая очевидная мысль не пришла мне в голову. Нам ведь действительно нужно знать, где живет этот парень.

— Это для тебя «обычно»? — изумленно спросила Затанна, вскинув брови.

— На самом деле, обычно я стараюсь на работе не пить, — ответил Гарри, словно не понял, о чем, собственно, речь.

Брови Затанны приподнялись еще чуточку выше, но больше на ее лице ничего не изменилось.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Нет, не «обычно», — признался он. — Но в любом случае это не сильно отличается от моей повседневной жизни.

— Думаю, у вас с Константином куда больше общего, чем ты считаешь. — Это было недалеко от истины.

— Может быть. — Черт. Кажется, даже не «может». — Ладно. Не буду отрицать, что мы оба обладаем сверхъестественной способностью оказываться не в том месте и не в то время. Но в отличие от Константина, когда я окунаюсь в такое дерьмо, то не признаю существование такого понятия, как «допустимые потери». Моя работа — привлечь к ответственности темных волшебников. Убийство это крайняя мера, и если оно произошло, то это значит, что я потерпел неудачу. Неважно, заслуживают они смерти или нет, это не справедливость.

Затанна промолчала, но Гарри почувствовал, что она поняла, о чем он говорил, даже если не знала, что сказать в ответ. Вместо этого она остановила проезжающее мимо такси и, когда они оба сели в машину, сказала адрес, по которому проживал Мики.

Через несколько минут Гарри решил, что им все-таки стоило подготовить хоть какой-то план.

— Так, — сказал он, прервав затянувшуюся тишину. — Думаю, если Мики тебя увидит, то сразу узнает. Как нам тогда быть?

— Об этом я не подумала, — сказала Затанна, отвернувшись от окна, в которое смотрела все это время. Она замялась на мгновение. — Может, тебе стоит самому с ним поговорить? Пауло сказал, что он вел себя совсем неадекватно после того, что случилось. Я не знаю, как отреагирует Мики на мой интерес к этому делу. Если проведет связь между тем, что сделал твой друг, и тем, как я зарабатываю на жизнь, он вполне может вообще отказаться говорить. Ты мог бы изобразить детектива, ведущего расследование случившегося.

— Хэй, как те’ мой реально американ экцент? — сказал Гарри таким говором, который даже для него больше походил на внебрачного сына техасца и южноафриканки, чем на что-либо узнаваемое.

— А может, и нет.

Гарри хмыкнул. Другого ответа он от нее и не ждал.

— Значит, Интерпол?

Затанна опять задумалась, а потом кивнула.

— Да, так будет лучше. Думаю, я просто подожду снаружи на случай, если придет кто-то еще.

— Сомневаюсь, что это так уж необходимо. — Что бы ни случилось в ресторане, это произошло неделю назад, а Мики до сих пор был цел и невредим. — Если бы он кому-то был нужен, за ним бы уже давно пришли.

— Я больше о тебе переживала, — Затанна одарила его скептичным взглядом. — Или ты уже забыл, что вчера тебя похитили и угрожали убить, если ты не покинешь город?

— А, ты об этом, — сказал Гарри, понимая, что в чем-то она была права. — Может, твоя идея не так уж и плоха. — Он вполне мог и сам разобраться с группой магглов, но если Затанна предупредит его об их появлении, то тоже будет неплохо. — Вот что, — опять заговорил он. — Почему бы тебе не применить дезиллюминационные чары и не пойти со мной. Я могу что-то упустить, а ты хотя бы будешь слушать. Я поставлю несколько чар на случай, если нас будут преследовать.

Затанна улыбнулась и охотно приняла предложение. В любом случае вряд ли кому-нибудь понравилась бы идея просто стоять посреди улицы такого города, как Готэм.

Когда они прибыли на место, Гарри потратил несколько минут, чтобы трансфигурировать одежду в нечто более подходящее маггловскому детективу, добавив удостоверение сотрудника Интерпола. Вряд ли Мики станет дотошно разглядывать документы, поэтому надо было просто создать видимость.

Выйдя из такси, Гарри и Затанна направились к ряду домов, в одном из которых была нужная им квартира. Это был жилой район. В любом другом городе в подобных районах поздно утром уже было пустовато — люди уходили на работу.

Здесь все было иначе. Даже Гарри, который совершенно не был знаком с разными районами Готэма, видел, что райончик был так себе. Дома находились на разной стадии ветхости, но все-таки кое-где мелькали лучи надежды. Во время небольшой прогулки до дома Мики Гарри приметил новенький сквер, где группа молодых парней играла в баскетбол.

— Фонд Уэйна очень много делает для таких мест, — непринужденно сказала Затанна, поймав его взгляд. — Я понятия не имею, сколько они потратили, но, похоже, каждую неделю они объявляют о какой-то новой инициативе. Они пытаются вывести бедняков Готэма из преступности, давая им работу. Все парки, подобные этому, построены местными жителями, финансируются Фондом Уэйна и поддерживаются персоналом Уэйн Энтерпрайзис.

— Ну и как? Успешно? — спросил Гарри. Несмотря на новый парк, остальная часть района выглядела откровенно убогой. Те ребята, которые играли в баскетбол, были не единственными. По крайней мере, еще одна подобная группа собралась у входа в переулок на другой стороне дороги. Они даже не пытались скрыть тот факт, что у многих из них за поясом было оружие.

— Местами. Проблема в том, что если в таком бедном районе у кого-то появляется много денег, об этом узнают сразу же. Внезапно у тебя повышается арендная плата, а сам ты начинаешь оглядываться, когда идешь по улице. Что до людей, работавших над этим парком, — она махнула в сторону, — то у них либо давно отняли их зарплату, либо они успели свалить из этого района. В любом случае, денег здесь все равно нет.

— Так почему люди тут живут? — Гарри пытался понять, как такой город, как Готэм, мог продолжать существовать в таком состоянии. — Почему они все просто не уедут отсюда? Почему ты до сих пор не уехала?

Они уже почти подошли к дому, но остановились на углу, чтобы Затанна могла наложить на себя дезиллюминационные чары. Однако прежде, чем это сделать, она сказала:

— Я не уверена. Ты когда-нибудь слышал песню «Нью-Йорк это состояние души»(1)? Йоркс янем то залг. Наверно, у меня так же.

Едва она произнесла слова заклинания, как тут же исчезла, поэтому ее последняя фраза прозвучала из пустоты. И снова Гарри не узнал ни одного слова, которые она использовала. Возможно, ему стоит как-нибудь спросить ее об этой магии и тому, где она ей научилась.

— Так, вроде нормально, — он посмотрел на пустое место, где только что стояла Затанна. Только натренированный взгляд мог заметить едва заметное мерцание. Гарри аккуратно постучал палочкой по, он очень надеялся, плечу, стараясь никуда не ткнуть, и сказал: — Ревелио чертис.

Слабый свет, видимый только Гарри, показал очертания Затанны.

— Хорошо, теперь я знаю, где ты. Готова?

— Как никогда, — ответила Затанна. Хоть Гарри частично и видел ее, разговаривать так все равно было странно, словно с чьей-то тенью.

Так они дошли последние несколько метров до нужного здания, которое Мики называл домом. Наверно, оно было самым менее убитым среди остальных. В нем даже кое-где проглядывали отголоски былой роскоши. Каждое окно в этом доме было когда-то украшено лепниной, но течение времени и люди Готэма оказались суровы. Вездесущие грязь и сажа сделали лепнины пятнисто-серыми, как и большую часть остального города. И не было ни одного каркаса, который не имел бы повреждений от пуль или другого оружия.

Тем не менее, все окна были целы, а входная дверь оказалась надежной и плотно запертой. Гарри позвонил в квартиру Мики.

— Кто там? — спросил обеспокоенный голос. Звук был немного искажен дешевым динамиком.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Янг, — сказал Гарри тоном, который обычно использовал в официальных делах. — Я детектив Томас из Интерпола. Могу я войти?

Голос Мики стал еще более встревоженным.

— Э-э, Интерпол?

— Речь идет о необычных событиях в Ла Сал, произошедших на прошлой неделе.

— Ох, я был уверен, что та женщина, с которой я говорил по телефону, посчитала меня сумасшедшим!

Гарри даже почувствовал странное облегчение, что этот Мики все-таки попытался сообщить о случившемся. Это означало, что самому Поттеру не нужно было придумывать правдоподобное объяснение того, как он обо всем узнал. Мгновение спустя дверь открылась с характерным звуком. Гарри придержал ее, распахнув шире, чтобы Затанна тоже смогла проскользнуть за ним.

Прежде чем осмотреться, он воспользовался моментом, чтобы быстро наложить на дверь заклинание обнаружения на случай, если кто-нибудь войдет в нее.

Если говорить об общем состоянии дома, то внутри он выглядел ничуть не лучше, чем снаружи. Тем не менее, тут было довольно чисто. Если рассуждать глобально, то это наверняка было не самое плохое место в Готэме.

Поднявшись по лестнице, Гарри опять наложил чары и уже только тогда повернул в сторону нужной квартиры. Он уверенно постучал в дверь, которая приоткрылась на третьем стуке. Между двумя цепными замками показалось бледное лицо.

— Эй, удостоверение-то покажите, — сказал Мики, бегая глазами по коридору, словно ища отряд головорезов, которых Гарри привел с собой.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри так, словно это было что-то вполне обычное. Он уже давно понял, что люди, которые считали, что мир вокруг них рушится, часто цеплялись хоть за что-то, убеждая себя в обратном. А спокойный и уверенный голос мог вызвать огромное доверие со стороны определенного типа людей. Гарри просунул в щель трансфигурированное удостоверение.

— Ага, вроде все нормально, — Мики кивнул, мазнув взглядом по корочкам. — Сейчас, секунду.

Дверь захлопнулась, и вскоре послышался лязг цепочек. Через пару секунд дверь снова открылась, и Мики быстро провел Гарри внутрь. Понимая, что дверь сейчас вновь закроется, Гарри встал прямо в проходе.

— Спасибо, что согласились принять меня, — сказал он сильно нервничающему Мики.

— Ага-ага, давай, заходи быстрее, чтобы я смог закрыть дверь, — затараторил тот. С каждой новой секундой, пока дверь была открыта, он дергался все сильнее.

К счастью, Гарри почувствовал, что Затанна успела незамеченной зайти в квартиру, поэтому спокойно отошел в сторону. Помимо цепочек, в дверь было врезано еще четыре замка, два из которых были явно новыми. Мики потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы закрыть их все, а Гарри в это время бегло осмотрелся.

Вокруг было довольно грязно, но у Гарри сложилось впечатление, что квартира в таком состоянии недавно. В коридоре стоял большой мусорный мешок, рядом с которым валялись несколько коробок из-под пиццы и другого фастфуда. Кажется, Мики просто окопался дома и никуда не выходил всю неделю. Об этом говорил и запах нервного немытого тела.

— Спасибо, что поверил мне, чувак, — сказал Мики, отвернувшись от теперь уже основательно запертой двери. — Никогда раньше не встречал сотрудников Интерпола. Что все это значит?

— То, о чем вы сообщили, было исключительным, — ответил Гарри, быстро придумав хоть что-то правдоподобное. — И мы решили, что оно заслуживает исключительных мер.

Затанна должна была сохранять молчание, однако Гарри все равно расслышал смешок, а еще тихие-тихие слова, сказанные в самое ухо:

— Ну, если ты так говоришь.

Гарри удалось сохранить серьезное лицо.

— Я часть оперативной группы, которая расследует сообщения о сверхъестественных событиях. Они встречаются чаще, чем вы думаете. — В каком-то смысле он ведь даже не врал. — Не возражаете, если мы присядем? У меня к вам есть несколько вопросов.

Мики, который все это время немного тупо пялился на него, вдруг подскочил на месте.

— Да-да, конечно. Проходите! — спохватился он и провел Гарри в довольно тесную гостиную.

Каким-то образом ему удалось вместить в крохотную квартирку, в которой было почти не развернуться, и кресло, и диван, и даже крошечную кухню у одной из стен. С другой стороны стоял старенький телевизор, крутящий новости на беззвучном режиме. Мики быстро дошел до пульта, и картинка погасла. Гарри успел увидеть кадры с места аварии какого-то космического корабля, а еще показали фотографию человека в странном сине-красном костюме, который выглядел совершенно нелепо.

Гарри почти сразу выкинул это из головы, решив, что по телевизору, скорее всего, показывали какой-то американский фильм. Сев на предложенное место, он увидел, как очертания Затанны сместились в сторону окна, откуда она могла наблюдать за входом в здание.

Как только Мики сел сам, Гарри чуть наклонился вперед и посмотрел прямо на него.

— Итак, мистер Янг. Почему бы вам не рассказать, что именно вы видели?

— Хм, у меня ведь не будет из-за этого проблем? — неуверенно спросил Мики.

Гарри выбрал из своего арсенала улыбок самую обнадеживающую.

— Ничто из того, что вы скажете, никак вам не навредит. Нам просто нужна ваша помощь, чтобы разыскать людей, которые это сделали.

— Ладно-ладно, — Мики закивал, словно болванчик. Гарри даже испугался, что у него сейчас голова отвалится. Похоже, что Мики еще до происшествия в ресторане был не самым стабильным человеком. А уж когда он увидел нарушение чуть ли не всех законов физики… — Ну, я работал в баре. Это был совершенно обычный вечер, но потом появилась та странная пара. Обычно босс оставляет пару столов для богатеев, понимаете? Похоже, что парень был одним из них, потому что он махнул пачкой налички и Пауло тут же оказался рядом.

Очевидно, что он говорил о Невилле, но стоило убедиться.

— Вы не могли бы описать… Хотя подождите, — Гарри пошарил в кармане пальто и вытащил фотографию Невилла. — Вы этого человека видели?

— Ага, точно, его. — Голова Мики опять опасно качнулась вверх-вниз. — Очень похож. Сталкивались с ним раньше?

Гарри убрал фотографию.

— Скажем так, мы знакомы, — неопределенно ответил он. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте. Извините, что перебил.

— Без проблем. В общем, эту парочку усадили за один из столов. Без понятия, что они там заказали из еды, но вот из алкоголя им принесли бутылку отличной Риохи. По крайней мере, у этого парня отличный вкус. И на девочек в том числе.

Короче, минут через пятнадцать в ресторан зашли громилы в масках. У них у всех были пулеметы, чувак, и все, черт возьми, взбесились, понимаешь? Ну, они стреляли по потолку, и все очень быстро заткнулись. Я не собирался опять вмешиваться в это дерьмо, поэтому просто спрятался. Вот прямо под стойкой протиснулся за какие-то старые бочки и смотрел сквозь щель.

Сначала парень ничего не делал. Я даже не видел, как он отреагировал на появление типов с пулеметами, потому что все тогда как с ума посходили, понимаешь? Пара парней в масках забежали на кухню и вытащила Милу, Джерома, Альфонса и остальных и кинули их к клиентам. А потом главарь начал кричать. Хотел, чтобы ему привели какую-то Клару, и тогда он свалит. Ну, никто ничего не ответил, тогда он схватил какую-то маленькую девочку и заявил, что если Клара прямо сейчас не встанет, то он покажет истинное лицо этой девочки. Или типа того. Черт возьми, чувак, да это был настоящий псих.

После этого встала девушка этого твоего парня. Знаешь, чувак, она едва не обделалась от страха. В смысле, она чуть не упала в обморок, но все равно сказала, что она Клара. Ваш парень пытался ее остановить, но она его просто оттолкнула. «Да у нее стальные яйца», — подумал я тогда. В общем, ее берут под руки пара громил, а тот, который главный начинает безумно хохотать, как настоящий сумасшедший, понимаешь? И тут он говорит, что повеселится с ними обоими, как только босс получит то, что хочет.

И вот тогда стало совсем дерьмово. Ваш парень встал, и он был ну очень злой, знаешь? Богом клянусь, он вытащил палочку, типа как волшебник, прикинь? И два громилы, которые держали его девчонку, буквально отлетели к стене. Я не вру, они впечатались мордами в стену, правда. Остальные начали палить из своих пушек, как в гребаном фильме Тарантино.

Когда они перестали стрелять, тот парень даже не шелохнулся, прикинь? И тут он сам поднял палочку и выстрелил из нее, и тогда все громилы попадали на пол. Вырубились, понимаешь? Прошла буквально минута, а все уже валялись на полу. Клиенты начали орать. Вокруг все было в труху, чувак.

Ваш парень снова взмахнул своей долбаной палочкой, и все разбитое дерьмо начало оживать и как бы само исправляется. Осколки стекла пролетели по воздуху и снова стали бутылками. На них не было ни царапинки, чувак. Даже разлитое вино с пола залилось обратно по бутылкам и стаканам, прикинь? Если бы я сам этого не видел, то посчитал бы себя совсем чокнутым.

Ваш парень потом просто испарил всех громил, вот совсем, знаешь? Без шума и пыли. Тут он повернулся ко всем остальным и сказал что-то вроде «облитэрейт» или типа того. И все вдруг встают с пола и спокойно рассаживаются по своим местам. Они просто снова заговорили, как будто ничего не произошло, как будто их никогда не укладывали мордами в пол, понимаешь? Вот же гребаное дерьмо.

Все то время, пока Мики экспрессивно размахивал руками, Гарри молчал. С учетом всех обстоятельств, перед ним стала вырисовываться вполне четкая картина. А для Мики его собственный рассказ стал своего рода снятием напряжения, потому что как только он наконец-то закончил, то глубоко вздохнул и утих.

— Вот так история, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь переварить услышанное. А подумать ему было над чем. Похоже, что его первоначальное предположение, что за Невиллом кто-то охотился, было ошибочным, и бандитам нужна была Клара. Только вот Гарри не знал, зачем. Неудивительно, что Невилл вмешался. Он просто не мог пропустить мимо ушей упоминание о пытках и убийствах. Некоторые вещи остаются с тобой до конца жизни.

— Черт. Вы же мне верите, да? — Мики опять начал нервничать. — Я знаю, что мои слова похожи на бред, чувак, но вы должны мне поверить, понимаешь?

— Я верю, — успокоил его Гарри. — Просто слишком многое нужно обдумать. Удивлен, что вы смогли сохранить спокойствие в такой ситуации.

— Эй, мне не впервой попадать в заварушки.

В Готэме это могло означать все что угодно: от не самого лучшего воспитания до регулярно сломанных бандитами пальцев. Гарри решил не уточнять.

— Что же, ваши показания очень важны для нас, — сказал он. Чем чаще ты тешишь эго свидетеля, тем охотнее он делится с тобой подробностями. — Так что случилось потом? Куда ушел тот человек?

— Без понятия, чувак, — Мики расстроенно покачал головой. — Он просто вышел за дверь и все. Еще и девчонку свою оставил оплачивать счет. Она так разозлилась.

Куда же Невилл мог пойти? Очевидно, что нападавших он только вырубил, не став убивать. Невилл хоть и не был аврором, но прекрасно понимал, что нужно использовать силу в разумных пределах. Для хорошо обученного волшебника практически любая группа магглов, пусть и хорошо вооруженная, не могла доставить проблем. Если Невилл их схватил, то не просто так.

— А что насчет громил? — спросил Гарри, намеренно назвав нападавших так же, как и Мики. — Узнали кого-нибудь из них? Или, может, выяснили что-то?

— Неа, чувак. На них на всех были стремные маски, — Мики уверенно покачал головой. Возможно, он не говорил, просто опасаясь последствий, но Гарри ему поверил. Маловероятно, что обычный бармен в довольно дорогом ресторане регулярно оказывался на месте жестоких преступлений. По крайней мере, не чаще среднестатистического жителя Готэма. — И они все были разные, прикинь? С тех пор, как отсидел, стараюсь держаться от всего этого подальше, но точно скажу, что раньше я таких масок не видел.

Со стороны окна раздался визг шин. Гарри увидел, как Затанна дернулась и отодвинула штору. К счастью, Мики ничего не заметил. Спустя мгновение Гарри почувствовал сигнал от входной двери. Чары сработали раз, два, полдюжины, больше? Внезапно Затанна материализовалась посреди комнаты, скинув с себя заклинание. Времени она не теряла.

— У нас гости. Восемь человек с пулеметами, все в масках.

— Сука, блядь! — завопил Мики и вскочил с дивана, но запутался в собственных ногах и рухнул на пол. — Какого хрена происходит?

— Все в порядке, — попыталась успокоить его Затанна. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь. Но лучше бы ты где-нибудь спрятался.

— Эй, ты же та горячая фокусница, о которой постоянно говорит босс, — сказал Мики, приподнявшись на локтях.

Гарри почувствовал, как группа мужчин в масках прошла через вторые чары.

— Времени нет. Прячься. Сейчас же! — он указал в сторону кухни, которая была хоть немного в стороне от входной двери.

Едва Мики поднялся с пола, как раздалась оглушительная пулеметная очередь, которая наверняка вынесла дверь в квартиру. Гарри посмотрел на Затанну и кивнул в сторону съежившегося Мики. Смысл был ясен без слов, на которых просто не было времени, да и вряд ли она бы их услышала сквозь такой грохот.

Гарри еще даже не дошел до коридора, а палочка уже была у него в руках. Диван вместе с креслом полетели вперед, Гарри за ними.

Чего бы там ни ожидали увидеть люди в масках, сумасшедший диван точно не входил в их список. Они выпустили в него несколько обойм, но диван совершенно их игнорировал, продолжая наступление. У него не было уязвимых мест. Ни сердца, ни мозга. Он будет двигаться, пока не окажется полностью уничтожен, или пока Гарри не отменит заклинание.

Первые два бандита, которые зашли в квартиру, оказались прижаты к полу тяжестью дивана. Множество замков и цепей, установленных на двери, в итоге сыграли свою положительную роль. Потому что сама дверь в двух местах до сих пор цеплялась за дверную коробку. Почти наверняка именно из-за этого внутрь удалось попасть только двум бандитам.

Прежде чем третий мужчина успел расчистить проход, его поразил красный луч оглушающего заклинания. Похоже, что только сейчас нападавшие поняли тщетность лобовой атаки, потому что решили кинуть из-за угла несколько гранат.

Быстро сориентировавшись, Гарри трансфигурировал две гранаты в мячи для крикета, а третью закрыло собой кресло. Толстая, хорошо состаренная кожа в сочетании с тяжелыми ворсовыми подушками отлично сдержала большую часть взрыва, который все-таки смог разрушить чары.

Еще две красные вспышки, и те, что были прижаты диваном, перестали шевелиться. Взмахнув палочкой, Гарри направил диван на выход из квартиры. Дверной проем был слишком узок для неиствующей мебели, но диван быстро справился с проблемой, просто выломав своим боком кусок стены.

Гарри воспользовался секундной передышкой и аппарировал на лестницу, оказавшись в окружении еще троих типов в масках, которые с криками повскакивали со своих мест, застигнутые врасплох его внезапным появлением. Этой небольшой заминки было достаточно, чтобы через мгновение диван безрассудно бросился на врагов. Он, словно рыболовная сеть, вновь поймал двоих. Пробив лестничные ограждения, диван вместе с головорезами рухнул вниз. Тому, кто остался рядом с Гарри, едва удалось выхватить пистолет, как он тут же присоединился к оглушенным коллегам.

Гарри быстро посчитал тела, которых оказалось всего шесть. Затанна говорила о восьми, и он сам почувствовал столько же. Стоило ему об этом подумать, как он услышал взрыв в одной из соседних с Мики квартир и бросился на шум.

В стене квартиры — сейчас пустующей, к счастью — обнаружилась огромная дыра. Видимо, ее проделали те двое оставшихся бандитов, пытаясь добраться до цели. Гарри поднял палочку и аппарировал обратно в квартиру Мики. Однако он тут же ее со вздохом опустил.

Оба мужчины лежали на полу связанные и с кляпами во рту. Выглядели они при этом как плохие парни из какого-то мультфильма. Затанна, покрытая пылью и мелкими обломками стены, молча возвышалась над ними. На ее лице Гарри заметил небольшой порез. В остальном она, кажется, не пострадала.

— Ну как вы тут? — спросил Гарри, немного отдышавшись.

Затанна подняла на него взгляд, а потом широко распахнула глаза, посмотрев куда-то ему за спину. Гарри без палочки сотворил щит, поняв, что одному из бандитов, прижатых диваном, видимо, удалось освободиться. Но в щите не было никакого смысла, потому что Затанна успела сориентироваться раньше. Она подняла руку и сказала всего одно слово:

— Ипс!

Раздался глухой удар, и Гарри обернулся. На полу в отключке валялся один из нападавших. Гарри как раз собирался поблагодарить Затанну, когда тишину нарушил новый голос:

— Гарри, тебе сейчас удобно говорить?

Это была Падма.

Услышав этот совершенно невинный вопрос, Гарри не смог сдержать смешок. Через секунду к нему присоединилась Затанна, а через две они уже вовсю хохотали.

А вот Мики, кажется, было не до смеха.

— Какого хера тут происходит?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. [Billy Joel - New York State Of Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=30yU6CtlWV8)  
> Если очень коротко, то человек просто любит свой город и не променяет его ни на что другое.


	8. Chapter 8

Посреди хаоса и разрушения стояли Гарри и Затанна, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. Некоторые вещи просто нужно выпустить, в противном случае какую-нибудь несчастную душу придется собирать по осколкам.

Магглам такое выражение могло показаться, скорее, своеобразной метафорой, однако для волшебника оно было пугающе близко к истине. Иногда стоило принять абсурдность ситуации и посмеяться над ней. Гарри мог сколько угодно жаловаться на жестокую вселенную, которая, казалось, всеми силами мешала ему в поисках Невилла, но смысла в этом не было. Ведь вселенной было все равно.

— Ты как раз кстати, Падма, — сказал Гарри, переведя дыхания. Падма смотрела на него из зеркала таким взглядом, словно искренне опасалась, что он сошел с ума, но за годы совместной работы Гарри привык и не к такому. Он немного повернул зеркало, чтобы Падма не смогла увидеть Затанну, иначе ему пришлось бы потом выслушать много интересного. — К сожалению, время не самое подходящее. Нам тут надо немного прибраться. Давай я с тобой позже свяжусь?

— Не стоит, — отозвалась Падма, пытаясь посмотреть куда-то Гарри за спину в поисках того самого беспорядка, о котором он говорил. А еще в ее голосе было явно слышно подозрение. Она будто думала, что еще несколько минут назад они с Затанной смеялись именно над ней. — Просто хотела тебе сказать, что Куигли только что вернулся от Константина. Естественно, тот молчал как рыба. А вот Куигли далеко пойдет. Он оставил в доме Константина кнат с чарами прослушки. Естественно, Константин его быстро нашел, только вот мы успели услышать, как он бормотал что-то о книгах магии. Тебе это хоть о чем-то говорит?

— Ну, в Хогвартсе полно книг о магии, — неопределенно ответил Гарри, посмотрев на Затанну, которая на долю секунды распахнула глаза. Похоже, она об этих книгах что-то слышала, а если еще и судить по реакции, то это была не какая-то заурядная макулатура. Гарри опять посмотрел на Падму. — Сама ты что думаешь?

— Куигли доложил мне об этом буквально только что. Так сразу ничего на ум не приходит, — Падма покачала головой. Кажется, она немного расстроилась. Гарри знал, что она очень часто принимала все слишком близко к сердцу и сильно переживала, когда не могла понять что-то важное.

— Спроси у Невыразимцев, — предложил Гарри. — Я с тобой позже свяжусь, — он решил на время отложить этот разговор. — Мне тут надо успеть разобраться со всем до того, как маггловская полиция увидит диван, жующий чью-то ногу. Они могут начать задавать вопросы.

— Ясно. — Падма всегда понимала важность зачистки места преступления. — Просто дай знать, что у тебя там произошло, как можно скорее.

— Так точно, босс, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Могу я идти, босс?

Падма одарила его скептическим взглядом и разорвала соединение, не забыв напоследок вставить свои пять кнатов:

— Умник.

Гарри сунул зеркало обратно в карман и посмотрел на Затанну.

— Что?

— Ты уверен, что именно она работает на тебя? — ехидно поинтересовалась Затанна.

— Почему, блядь, вы вообще смеетесь? — закричал Мики. Скорчившись, он сидел на корточках под кухонным столом. — Какого хрена сейчас было? Кто вы такие, черт подери?

— Послушай, Мики, успокойся...

— Успокойся? — истерично взвизгнул Мики. — Успокойся?! Да как я могу успокоиться? Что это за дерьмо? — он с дикими глазами махнул на развороченную квартиру. — Вы это видели? Какое уж тут успокойся, чувак. Хрена с два. Да я такими темпами совсем съеду с катушек!

Гарри обернулся к Затанне.

— Попробуй его успокоить. Мне все-таки нужно тут все подчистить, пока не оказалось слишком поздно.

— Договорились, — ответила Затанна и повернулась к Мики, начав говорить с ним спокойным, успокаивающим голосом.

В несколько быстрых шагов Гарри пробрался сквозь бессознательные тела и другой мусор прямо к лестничной клетке. Там несколько людей слонялись туда-сюда, совершенно не понимая, что им делать. Двое решили все-таки проверить нападавших, а остальные держались на безопасном расстоянии, что, по скромному мнению Гарри, было очень правильным решением. Без сознания или нет, но бандиты были явно не пушистыми овечками. Чудо, что некоторые жители города смогли так долго протянуть в Готэме. У города был негласный девиз — «Не вижу зла». И не зря.

Гарри вспомнил про фальшивый значок Интерпола и на ходу вытащил его, показав зевакам.

— Простите, не могли бы вы отойти от этих мужчин. В настоящее время они без сознания, но могут быть опасны, — сказал он. Реакция была незамедлительной. Добрые соседи, по-видимому, еще не осознав, что вооруженные автоматами люди потенциально опасны, отпрыгнули от них, как будто те могли в любой момент спонтанно воспламениться. — Спасибо.

— Там внизу есть еще двое, — подал голос один из жильцов дома, указав на лестницу. Он мимоходом глянул на значок Гарри, а потом на бессознательных головорезов. — И, вроде, какой-то странный робот? Почему он выглядит как диван?

— Спасибо за информацию, — поблагодарил Гарри, отметив про себя, что человек был прав. В итоге нападавших все-таки оказалось девять. Возможно, один из них стоял на стреме до тех пор, пока не запахло жареным. — Для вашей же безопасности прошу всех вернуться по квартирам, пока мы не разберемся в случившемся.

Кто-то недовольно забурчал. Парочка особо ретивых лбов даже решили было встать в позу, но все-таки не стали возражать человеку, который расправился с группой из, как минимум, четырех вооруженных человек, не получив при этом ни царапины. Гарри не был таким же высоким, как Рон, или широкоплечим, как Невилл, но все авроры умели недвусмысленно дать понять обывателям, что шутить с ними не стоило. Готэмцы явно умели неплохо читать людей, поэтому довольно быстро разошлись по своим квартирам. Гарри спустился по лестнице, где натолкнулся на еще одну группу жильцов. Здесь толпились почти все с нижних этажей.

Оживший диван до сих пор прижимал к полу двух нападавших, хоть в этом уже не было необходимости. У одного из бандитов на голове была видна крайне неприятная рана. Наверняка он еще и сотрясение заработал, не говоря уже о многочисленных ссадинах и синяках. У второго руки и ноги оказались согнуты под неестественными углами. Гарри не мог точно сказать, сломаны они были или просто вывихнуты. Выглядело это очень болезненно, но мужчина, лишь прерывисто дыша, даже не стонал.

Раз уж магглы приняли диван за какого-то замаскированного робота, Гарри решил, что хуже уже не сделает, и отправил его назад в квартиру Мики. Диван, словно нетерпеливый щенок, немедленно подчинился, попрыгав вверх по лестнице. Гарри очень надеялся, что это не вызовет у Мики новый виток паники. Эта надежда была тот час разбита, когда через несколько секунд после того, как диван исчез из поля зрения, раздался пронзительный крик, который внезапно оборвался.

От группы людей, которая все это время наблюдала за происходящим, раздался неуверенный голос:

— Какого черта это было?

— Не могу сказать, — сказал Гарри, а потом добавил: — Правдоподобное отрицание(1), понимаете? Пожалуйста, вернитесь в свои квартиры. Нам нужно обезопасить эту зону. Очень скоро вы сможете выйти.

В этот раз все тоже разошлись без лишних вопросов, и Гарри наконец-то остался один. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никого рядом нет, он аккуратно достал палочку и приступил к работе.

Первым делом он наложил простенькое заклинание, заклеив черными капельками все дверные глазки, чтобы никто не подглядывал. В качестве дополнительной меры он еще и заблокировал замки до тех пор, пока не закончит со всеми делами. Это явно не осталось незамеченным. Очень скоро коридор наполнился дребезжанием дверных ручек и множеством злых кричащих голосов. Подумав немного, Гарри наложил чары на само здание, чтобы никто не вошел в него и не вышел.

Тех, кто успел выйти, Гарри мог просто проигнорировать. Даже если им удастся убедить кого-нибудь в том, что они здесь увидели, то Гарри все равно успеет избавиться от улик. Все спишут на обычный розыгрыш. Почти кто угодно мог подделать фотографию или видео. И развитие этой области маггловских технологий оказалось настоящим благом для ведьм и волшебников. Даже реальные нарушения Статута запросто принимали за обыкновенную шутку.

Заблокировав магглов, Гарри потратил несколько утомительных секунд, чтобы превратить головорезов, которых до этого прижимал к полу диван, в жуков. Да, они могли быть кровожадными ублюдками, но он все-равно не хотел, чтобы они умерли в результате неумелой трансфигурации. Гарри достал из пространственного кармана небольшую коробочку и спрятал в ней жуков. Подумав немного, он переложил коробку в другой карман. Просто на всякий случай. Если Ядовитая тентакула все еще была жива, она вполне могла их сожрать.

Восстановить поврежденную лестницу было намного проще. Вскоре сломанные секции перил начали танцевать в воздухе, собираясь вместе. Когда они узкими рядами возвращались на свои места, Гарри вспомнил мультфильм, который он однажды смотрел перед рождественскими каникулами, когда учился в начальной школе. Гарри рассеял пистолеты и пятна крови на полу и поднялся по лестнице.

На другом этаже процесс повторился. Сначала Гарри трансфигурировал бессознательных нападавших в жуков, пополнив коллекцию в коробке, затем восстановил сломанные двери — Мики и его соседей. Потом пришла очередь разгромленной квартиры. Кресло, которое еще совсем недавно было подорвано гранатой, стало выглядеть совсем как новое. Гарри отправил его обратно в гостиную на привычное место. После дыры в стене он подлатал и диван. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри кивнул сам себе. Все выглядело так, как он и запомнил.

— Так, — он повернулся к Затанне. Она непринужденно опиралась на кухонный стол, а Мики валялся на полу без сознания. — Хм, а с ним что случилось?

— Ну, я только-только успокоила его, а потом в квартиру ворвался диван, — сказала Затанна. Она почти не выглядела расстроенной. — Он как увидел его, так сразу отключился. Ты закончил с уборкой?

— Мне нужно еще пять минут удостовериться, что никто ничего не вспомнит, — ответил Гарри и вышел из квартиры. В такой ситуации альтернатив Обливиэйту не было. Все будут намного счастливее, если просто забудут, и Мики был тому лучшим доказательством.

Когда он вернулся, Мики все так же не подавал признаков активности, правда, Затанна успела переместить его на стул. Едва войдя на кухню, Гарри вдруг понял, что кое-что забыл.

— Что случилось с последними тремя нападавшими? Ты с ними разобралась? — спросил он. Всегда лучше быть уверенным.

Затанна вытащила три игральные карты с необычным рисунком и показала их Гарри.

— Они нужны тебе?

— Какая четкая работа, — Гарри был впечатлен. Преобразование человека в неодушевленный предмет было очень непростым делом, которое могло усложниться, если бы человек еще и сопротивлялся трансфигурации. — Можешь пока подержать их у себя. Уверен, мы с ними очень скоро пообщаемся.

— Так как все будет? — спросила Затанна, оглядев комнату. — Ты собираешься все стереть или только нападение?

Гарри задумался. Лучшим решением было стереть все воспоминания, включая нападение на ресторан. Он просто заставит Мики думать, что у него была особо тяжелая паническая атака или вроде того. Да, немного жестоко, но Мики пропустил целую неделю, и Гарри не смог придумать ничего лучше, чтобы хоть как-то это объяснить.

— Я уберу все, — сказал он. Ему нравилось работать основательно.

— Хорошо. А то с тех пор, как твой друг наворотил дел в Ла Сал, у него в голове настоящая каша, — Затанна легко согласилась с его планом.

Гарри повернулся к Мики и с надеждой, что это будет последний раз за сегодняшний день, произнес:

— Обливиэйт.

Прежде чем Мики успел прийти в себя, Гарри подхватил Затанну под локоть, и они аппарировали с громким хлопком, появившись в номере отеле. Затанна тут же отшатнулась и согнулась пополам.

— Ох, прости, — Гарри с запозданием сообразил, что с непривычки парная трансгрессия могла показаться очень неприятной. — Стоило тебя предупредить.

Хорошо, что Затанна довольно быстро справилась с недомоганием, которое, к счастью, не потянуло за собой чистку ковров в номере.

— Хоть в следующий раз об этом не забудь. Я не аппарирую. Обыкновенной телепортации мне вполне хватает.

Да, телепортация была намного более комфортным способом перемещения, но подготовка требовала куда больше времени, чем простая аппарация. Гарри даже сам телепортировался один или два раза, когда увидел, насколько легко это получалось у Константина, но смысла в этом он все равно не видел. В конечном итоге портключи, аппарация и телепортация во многом были одинаковыми, отличаясь только скоростью перемещения и комфортом. Наверно, Гарри просто не хватало терпения, чтобы подождать те две секунды, которые требовались для заклинания телепортации.

— В следующий раз поведешь ты, — сказал он, а потом добавил: — Если мы не будем в опасности.

— В таком случае напоминай мне избегать опасности, — хмыкнула Затанна. Раз ее чувство юмора начало возвращаться, значит, все было не так плохо.

Если бы только все действительно оказалось просто.

— Отличный план, — он улыбнулся. — Так что там Константин имел в виду под книгами о магии? Существуют тысячи книг о магии.

— Он бы не стал говорить о какой-нибудь старой библиотечной книге, — ответила Затанна. Из ее голоса ушло все веселье. — Он имел в виду «Книги Магии». Говорят, что они хранят в себе источник всей магии. О них очень мало кто знает, но мой отец был одним из таких людей.

Гарри подошел к столу у балкона и устроился на стуле.

— Что ты можешь о них рассказать?

— Кое-что, но многое и для меня загадка, — сказала Затанна, сев рядом. — Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что когда отец исчез на несколько лет, я осталась с Ником?

Гарри помнил.

— Ученик твоего отца.

— М-м, да, верно. А я говорила, почему отец исчез? Он искал «Книги Магии». Он и еще несколько… вообще, они не были друзьями. Коллеги, наверно? В общем, они отправились на поиски Книг. Я не знаю, что произошло, но однажды отец вдруг вернулся и сказал, что они бросили поиски, что они того не стоили.

Бросить все спустя столько времени? Вот так просто? Что-то тут не сходилось.

— Как думаешь, возможно ли, что на самом деле они нашли то, что искали?

— Я не знаю. Может быть? — Затанна явно сомневалась. — В то время я совсем об этом не думала. Я была так рада, что отец вообще вернулся.

— А мог ли Джованни рассказать Константину о том, что случилось?

— Это вряд ли, — ответила Затанна после секундной заминки. — Не прямо, по крайней мере. Но вот Нику он наверняка что-то сказал.

Это было ожидаемо.

— С чего ты взяла?

Затанна опять задумалась на какое-то время, но все-таки ответила.

— Послушай. То, что произошло между мной, Ником и Константином, было отвратительно. Я очень не люблю это вспоминать, но под конец Ник стал… одержим Книгами. Все было даже хуже, чем с отцом.

— И именно поэтому вы расстались, — закончил Гарри ее мысль. Кажется, он задолжал Константину извинение.

— «Расстались» не совсем верное слово, — возразила Затанна. — Он был далеко, а Джон — рядом. И ты ведь знаешь, что у Константина есть это его странное очарование.

Нет, Гарри не знал. Он никогда не видел его в действии, но и понять тоже не пытался. Неужели аура плохого парня была так эффективна?

— Что было дальше?

— Ну, от отца Ник почти ничего о Книгах не узнал, — продолжила Затанна. — Но он был уверен, что мы с Джоном сговорились против него и что-то скрываем. Не думаю, что Ника даже волновало, что я оставила его ради Джона. К тому времени для него не было ничего важнее Книг.

Гарри казалось, что он знает, к чему все идет.

— Он обозлился, попытался заставить нас все ему рассказать, — почти шепотом сказала Затанна. — Он создал ритуальный круг и грозился активировать его, отправив нас в ад, если мы продолжим молчать.

Гарри видел, чего ей стоило рассказать эту историю, поэтому решил сжалиться над ней.

— Смею предположить, что Константин нашел способ обратить ритуал, и в ад отправился именно Ник?

Затанна неуверенно улыбнулась, но Гарри заметил в ее взгляде благодарность за то, что ей не пришлось самой говорить об этом.

— Да. А через какое-то время мы с Джоном расстались.

— Эти Книги и впрямь так важны? — спросил Гарри. Он с трудом мог представить то, что могло стоить всех этих страданий.

Затанна только пожала плечами. Ей они были явно не так интересны, как другим людям. Гарри прекрасно ее понимал.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, думая каждый о своем.

— Так, — вновь заговорил Гарри, — давай-ка пока отложим эту тему. Что думаешь о наших новых друзьях из квартиры Мики?

Едва заметно встряхнувшись, Затанна откинула от себя все лишние мысли, занимавшие ее разум.

— Это были Фальшивые лица, — уверенно заявила она. — Без сомнений. И в ресторане, и в квартире Мики.

— И что это нам говорит?

— Ничего хорошего... — задумчиво протянула Затанна. — От них нельзя ждать ничего хорошего… — она отрешенно смотрела в пространство. Но вдруг она опять встрепенулась. — Возможно, все не так плохо. На прошлой неделе за пару дней до нападения на Ла Сал в новостях говорили о парне, которого нашли избитым и связанным около штаб-квартиры полиции Готэма. Я помню, как он стонал, что у него украли лицо.

Затанна поднялась со стула и начала мерить шагами комнату. При этом она щелкала пальцами, пытаясь что-то вспомнить.

— Как же его звали? Как?..

Гарри не знал, куда ее все это заведет, поэтому решил вмешаться:

— Слу...

— Сионис! — торжественно выкрикнула Затанна, перебив его. — Роман Сионис. Естественно, они заперли его в Аркхеме(2).

— И почему это так важно? — спросил Гарри, пока не улавливая ход ее мыслей.

— Он не из простой семьи. Они не последние люди в косметическом бизнесе, — начала объяснять Затанна. — Если Сионис каким-то образом связан с Фальшивыми лицами, то он точно знает больше, чем наши нападавшие.

— Нам все-равно стоит их допросить, — сказал Гарри. — Может, хоть что-нибудь полезное расскажут. Например, пришли они за Мики или за нами?

— Думаю, стоит попробовать, — согласилась Затанна. — Но я бы не надеялась узнать от них что-то действительно важное. Те двое, что пробили стену, уговаривали меня сдаться. У них был тот же странный мертвый голос, который, как ты сказал, был у таксиста. Что мы будем с ними делать?

— Что же, похоже, этот город привык к тому, что бандитов можно найти прямо на пороге полицейского участка посреди ночи. — Да, так было проще всего.

— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но у нас нет никаких доказательств их преступлений. У полиции не будет другого выбора, кроме как отпустить их, — возразила Затанна, указав на явную дыру в плане. — Бэтмен всегда оставляет неоспоримые доказательства. В полиции не станут арестовывать человека только потому, что его нашли прикованным к их забору.

Гарри понял, что она права. Найти достоверные улики будет несложно, но на это потребуется время, которого у них было не так уж и много.

— Верно, но и просто отпустить их мы не можем, — он застонал, рассеянно проведя рукой по волосам. — И держать их у себя тоже не получится.

Он мог играть с законом в опасные игры, но после того, что случилось с Сириусом, даже сама мысль, что кто-то окажется приговорен к пожизненному заключению без надлежащего судебного разбирательства, считалась неприемлемой. Даже если он на все сто процентов был уверен в виновности этого человека. Ведь авроры, арестовавшие Сириуса, тоже не сомневались.

— Может быть, нам сначала стоит хотя бы попробовать поговорить с ними? — предложила Затанна.

Гарри подозревал, что таким образом они просто отложат принятие неприятного решения, но все-таки ухватился за эту возможность.

— Да, мы в любой момент можем решить, что с ними делать дальше.

Он потянулся к карману, достал коробочку и вытащил из нее жуков, поместив их в наспех наколдованную небольшую емкость. Затанна бросила туда же три игральные карты. Гарри вдруг подумал о том, станут ли жуки грызть эти карты, когда очнутся? Это было бы очень печально.

Он выбрал одного жука наугад, великодушно исключив из «списка» того, у кого были сломаны лапки. Несколько секунд спустя на полу гостиничного номера лежал мужчина без сознания.

— Ренервейт.

Гарри довелось несколько раз испытывать на себе это странное чувство пробуждения после оглушения. Это было совершенно не похоже на пробуждение ото сна. Заклинание оглушения не погружало жертву в сон. Оно проникало в голову и как бы находило в ней небольшой переключатель с надписью «Вкл/Выкл». Это была почти мгновенная обратимая кома. В результате замешательство при возвращении в сознание было значительно сильнее. Волшебника, понимавшего, что происходит, это не так сбивало с толку, но вот магглы наверняка чувствовали себя ужасно.

Последнее, что видел нападавший, это оживший диван, пытающийся сожрать чью-то ногу, или стремительно приближающуюся красную вспышку. Его разум был уверен, что не было никакого скачка во времени. Он был сильно привязан к идее о том, что реальность — это фиксированная конструкция, которая не может просто так вдруг измениться без причины.

В итоге у магглов, приходящих в себя после оглушения, практически сразу появлялись панические атаки. Тем удивительнее оказался тот факт, что едва мужчина очнулся, как тут же кинулся на Гарри.

Может, у него бы даже получилось ударить, если бы не реакция Затанны.

— Ижявс имакверев, — быстро сказала она. В результате странного заклинания прямо из воздуха материализовалось много толстых веревок, которые буквально спеленали нападавшего.

Вот так, не успев толком подняться на ноги, мужчина снова оказался на полу, недовольно мычащий и связанный.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, кивнув.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Присев на корточки, Гарри повернул голову мужчину так, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Это было очень грубо. Почему бы тебе не рассказать, почему вы с приятелями напали на меня и моего друга?

— Тебя предупреждали, — сказала мужчина. Безразличное выражение лица и голос были точно такими же, как и у водителя такси. — Теперь твой друг будет страдать, а ты умрешь.

Гарри схватил его за грудки и приподнял, едва не отпустив от удивления. Мужчина почти ничего не весил. Под толстым слоем одежды были кожа да кости.

— Если вы ему навредите, — угрожающе начал Гарри, кинув его на стол, — я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы больше никогда не увидели солнца. Ты меня понял?

— Я всего лишь инструмент, — сказал мужчина. Кажется, ему было совершенно все-равно, что его с силой прижимали за шею к столу. — Я — нож. Это мое истинное лицо. Черная Маска видит то, что видишь ты. Нож не причиняет страданий. Ты направил меня свои выбором.

Гарри понял, что разговор ему предстоит тот еще. Он выпрямился и устало потер лоб.

— Что еще за Черная Маска?

— Он марионетка на твоих нитях, как и я, — ответил мужчина, извернувшись так, чтобы видеть Гарри. — Только взор его ясен. Он видит нити и стремится разорвать их, чтобы всех нас освободить. Он читал священные тексты.

Это настораживало. Он говорил о Гарри или обо всем магическом мире?

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «моими нитями»?

— Те, кто правят миром, — сказал мужчина и замолчал, больше не сказав ни слова.

Гарри и Затанна попытались допросить и остальных, но получили примерно одинаковые ответы. В итоге они сдались.

— Не думаю, что мы добьемся чего-то большего, — Затанна со вздохом вернула последнему мужчине форму игральной карты. — Им точно промыли мозги.

Гарри неохотно согласился. Они были больше похожи на культистов, чем на членов банды.

— Ты права. Если мы хотим узнать, что могло случиться с Невиллом, нам нужен кто-то из вышестоящих звеньев этой пищевой цепи.

— Тогда пойдешь к Сионису?

И в этом она тоже была права, но Гарри так не нравилась идея проникновения в тюрьму. Он вздохнул.

— Да. Расскажи мне о Лечебнице Аркхем.

— Ну, это лечебница для безумных преступников, — сказала Затанна таким тоном, словно Гарри тут же должен был все понять.

— С этим ясно, — отозвался Гарри. — Я имею в виду, что там у нее с охраной?

— Помимо того, что Аркхем это лечебница для душевнобольных, это еще и тюрьма, — пояснила Затанна. — Думаю, с охраной там все на высшем уровне.

Похоже, что это были лишь сплетни и слухи, потому что она сама вряд ли когда-нибудь там бывала. Если Гарри все-таки решит пробраться туда, то придется все делать самому.

— Ладно, неважно. Раз уж я иду вслепую, то хоть отвечать буду только за себя. Моя мантия отлично меня спрячет, но если в Аркхеме с защитой все так серьезно, как ты думаешь, наверно, обычной невидимости мне на хватит.

— Скорее всего, ты прав, — сказала Затанна. Кажется, она даже не оскорбилась, что ей придется постоять в стороне. — А мне стоит просмотреть записи отца. Вдруг он оставил что-то о Книгах. Возможно, я что-то упустила или он просто не сказал мне.

— Отличный план. — Гарри уже почти забыл об их недавнем разговоре. Он порылся в одном из карманов и вытащил запасное сквозное зеркало.

— Вот, возьми. Если обнаружишь что-то интересное, просто произнеси мое имя, и зеркало соединит тебя со мной.

— Понятно, — Затанна взяла протянутый артефакт. — Будь осторожен. У Аркхема плохая репутация даже для Готэма.

Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Я постараюсь. А если проблемы возникнут у тебя, то либо свяжись со мной, либо просто разбей зеркало. Я сразу же все узнаю.

— Спасибо, Гарри.

Затанна сделала несколько странных пассов рукой, которые были нужны для заклинания телепортации. Через несколько секунд у ее ног появился светящийся ритуальный круг, и мгновение спустя она скрылась из виду. Гарри пришлось признать, что такой способ перемещения и правда казался приятнее аппарации.

Он взглянул на огромные часы, висящие на стене, — было время ланча. Кажется, у него осталось немного времени, чтобы заказать обед, прежде чем он отправится исследовать лечебницу Аркхем. Гарри попытался было подавить растущие внутри опасения по поводу того, что случилось с Невиллом, но тщетно. Наверно, он лучше перекусит по пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Правдоподобное отрицание — поведение, при котором лицо, совершившее действие или отдавшее распоряжение, сохраняет возможность в дальнейшем отрицать свою вовлечённость без большого риска быть уличённым во лжи.
> 
> 2\. Лечебница Аркхем — Лечебница Элизабет Аркхем для душевнобольных преступников. Клиника была основана в начале двадцатого века Амадеем Аркхемом, мать (Элизабет Аркхем, окончила свою жизнь самоубийством) которого всю жизнь страдала от расстройства психики. Амадей превратил собственное поместье в больницу для душевнобольных, стремясь помочь им излечиться. Незадолго до открытия психиатрической клиники, помогая полиции в расследовании, Аркхем навлёк на себя гнев серийного убийцы, и вся семья врача-альтруиста была жестоко убита; тот маньяк стал одним из первых пациентов Аркхема. Через несколько лет и сам доктор оказался пациентом лечебницы.


	9. Chapter 9

Аркхем был самой настоящей крепостью, и при том впечатляющей. Все, что Гарри когда-нибудь доводилось слышать о таких местах, как Бедлам(1), воплотили в обнесенном стеной комплексе. Он возвышался над мрачной землей, как какой-то угловатый гриб. Первое, что увидел Гарри, это грубые стены из голого бетона, и венчала их жуткая на вид колючая проволока.

В саму лечебницу вел только один путь. Длинная темная дорога, усаженная деревьями, шла прямо к массивным стальным воротам, которые охраняли человек пять, не меньше. Все они были вооружены электрошокерами, пистолетами и дубинками. Проходя мимо них под мантией-невидимкой, Гарри заметил запертый шкаф. Скорее всего, там хранилось оружие посерьезнее.

За стеной с колючей проволокой виднелась сама лечебница Аркхем. Кажется, тут архитекторы решили отыграться сполна. Гарри сильно сомневался, что самым лучшим лечением от психических проблем был вид рычащей горгульи, смотрящей в окно.

Наверно, когда-то это здание было чьим-то поместьем, потому что оно совершенно не напоминало государственное учреждение. А ведь это было грандиозное строение, но прошедшие годы и влажный климат Готэма сделали свое дело. Несмотря на очевидный регулярный ремонт и техническое обслуживание, здание больше напоминало дом с привидениями, нежели настоящую больницу. Некогда белые стены сейчас были покрыты грязью и копотью, а окна заросли плющом. Почти везде толстые стволы растений были обрублены у основания, что должно было мешать дальнейшему росту. На самом деле, это давало всего лишь временную передышку. Большая часть здания была покрыта высохшими скелетообразными останками плюща.

В общем, глядя на все это и слыша далекие крики боли, доносящиеся из какого-то невидимого окна, Гарри почти начал верить в существование темного проклятия, которого так боялись в МАКУСА. Если бы это было правдой, то лечебница Аркхем находилась бы в самом его центре.

Гарри — тихий и незаметный под мантией — пересек двор центрального корпуса. Когда он ступил на лестницу, что вела к главным дверям, ему пришлось подавить охватившую его дрожь.

Некоторые места, казалось, впитывали в себя боль и страдания тех, кто в них бывал. Когда-то он думал, что подобным мог похвастаться только Азкабан с его дементорами, которые когда-то его населяли, но поездка к руинам Нурменгарда очень быстро продемонстрировала обратное. Возможно, все дело было в пролитой на камни крови, или хуже — в желании пролить эту кровь. Что бы это ни было, оно просочилось в камень и в землю, осквернив все вокруг.

Даже после того, как дементоры покинули Азкабан, никто так и не смог спать спокойно на том острове.

Похоже, что и лечебница Аркхем пополнит короткий список мест, в которые Гарри надеялся больше никогда не попадать. Однажды один из его новобранцев-авроров сказал об Азкабане: «У меня от этой тюрьмы мурашки по коже».

Гарри аппарировал через запертые двери в то, что когда-то было парадным вестибюлем. В последние годы пространство вокруг явно претерпело значительные изменения. Перед Гарри возвышалась крайне неприятного вида стойка регистрации. Это был какой-то металлический контейнер с двумя маленькими окошками, покрытыми толстым плексигласом и широкими металлическими решетками. В холле было совершенно безлюдно, и это лишь добавляло атмосфере потусторонности.

Однако в коридоре Гарри наткнулся на огромное количество сотрудников, поэтому после двух неудачных попыток отыскать нужную палату, он решил подождать. Большинство работников ушли домой с наступлением вечера, а постоянные сотрудники лечебницы заперлись по своим комнатам. Передвигаться стало намного легче, но в тоже время Гарри почувствовал себя неуютно.

Чтобы хоть немного взбодриться, он молча призвал тот же шар света, который он использовал в Ботаническом саду Готэма. По взмаху руки шар поднялся высоко к потолку и стал сиять все ярче и ярче, пока пространство вокруг словно не оказалось захвачено солнечным светом.

Гарри вернулся к стойке регистрации и тихо аппарировал. Он огляделся, ища любую информацию, которая могла оказаться полезной. Внутри все оказалось оформлено довольно по-спартански, но место все-таки явно было рабочим. Гарри уже успел увидеть, насколько жесткими были меры безопасности вокруг лечебницы, и, очевидно, в рабочее время администраторы мало чем отличались от заключенных. У стола стояли два очень потрепанных вращающихся кресла, а сам стол был завален бумагами. Мельком взглянув на них, Гарри заметил лишь какую-то бюрократическую ерунду, которая была для него совершенно бесполезна.

Его внимание привлек небольшой, но очень прочный на вид шкаф для документов. Каковы были шансы, что в нем хранили какую-то информацию на тот случай, если посетители хотели что-то узнать?

Гарри пока решил ни к чему не прикасаться. Он прекрасно помнил, как Невилл «раскрыл» себя несколькими незапертыми дверями. Конкретно за этой административной комнаткой наблюдали две камеры. Их красные огоньки напоминали немигающие глаза.

Легче всего было бы просто вывести их из строя. Но если пара таких трюков и сойдет Гарри с рук, то большее количество неработающих камер очень скоро вызовет подозрение. К счастью, их можно было легко обмануть. Он щелкнул палочкой по одной камере, затем по другой, и если кто-то прямо сейчас смотрел то, что они показывали, он увидел кадры, сделанные пятью минутами ранее. Красные огни погасли.

Быстрая Алохомора открыла доступ к шкафу. У Гарри было всего несколько минут на проверку, но он очень быстро понял, что не найдет то, что ему нужно. Один ящик был почти пуст. Другой был набит бланками регистрации или вроде того. Единственной полезной вещью оказалась потрепанная карта лечебницы. Но и она не сильно помогла, потому что в ней были лишь пронумерованные палаты без единого имени. Придется Гарри залезть в компьютер.

У него оставалось минуты две до того, как камеры вновь начнут запись. Один из компьютеров был включен, хоть и находился под паролем. Самое замечательное в магии было то, что неважно, как именно что-то было заблокировано. Еще одна Алохомора, и Гарри увидел базу данных пациентов, про себя благодаря всех богов, потому что ему не пришлось ее искать. Он с трудом ввел имя Сиониса в строку поиска и уставился на полученную страницу.

Романа Сиониса поместили в блок строгого режима, из-за того что он проявлял признаки агрессии и насилия. В карточке висело предупреждение, что из-за характера его припадков у него была склонность к убийству. В другой заметке также говорилось, что в периоды осознанности его следует считать чрезвычайно умным и способным к мастерским эмоциональным манипуляциям.

Какой милый человек.

Когда время почти истекло, Гарри закрыл открытые вкладки поиска и выключил монитор. Едва экран погас, как вновь зажглись красные лампочки у камер.

Согласно карте, в блок строгого режима вел только один путь. Это был подземный тоннель, который соединялся с главным зданием.

Крутанувшись на месте, Гарри бесшумно аппарировал обратно в холл и направился к служебной лестнице. Судя по всему, использовали ее редко, потому что на полу и перилах лежал довольно толстый слой пыли и грязи. Видимо, большинство все-таки предпочитали лифт, чтобы перемещаться по этажам.

Спускаясь вниз, Гарри дважды сверялся с картой, чтобы убедиться в правильности пути. На нужном уровне он натолкнулся на охранника. Сложно было сказать наверняка, но, кажется, это вполне могла быть медсестра или санитар. Гарри никогда раньше не видел медицинских работников с оружием. Но кто знает, вдруг для подобного места ночью это было в порядке вещей.

В отличие от холла, цокольный этаж, наполненный тихим жужжанием старых ламп, был хорошо освещен. Шедший по коридору санитар выглядел совершенно расслабленным. Просто удивительно, к чему могли привыкнуть люди.

Гарри еще раз проверил карту и предположил, что санитар шел в комнату отдыха. Сам же он отправился в противоположном направлении. Пройдя еще несколько идентичных безликих коридоров, он подошел к двери, которая больше походила на банковскую, чем на дверь психиатрической клиники. Ее охраняли два вооруженных человека с совершенно бесстрастными лицами. Они были очень похожи на тех, что стояли у главных ворот. С одним из них непринужденно болтала стройная светловолосая женщина, однако ее собеседник, кажется, общался с ней неохотно.

— Ну же, мистер Кей, — протянула она с явным разочарованием в голосе. Очевидно, ее попытки в чем-то переубедить охранников не особо продвинулись. — Ну неужели девушка не может хоть немного развлечься?

— Поверь мне, Харлин(2), такое развлечение тебе не нужно, — сказал охранник. Гарри даже показалось, что он услышал в его голосе настоящую отеческую заботу. — Ты знаешь правила. Получи сначала диплом, и сможешь выбирать себе психов сама.

Несмотря на все предложения охранника вести себя разумно, Харлин резко вскинула руки и метнулась мимо Гарри. Он еще ни разу в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то передвигался настолько соответствующе этому слову. Харлин вдруг остановилась и сказала напоследок:

— Знаешь, не стоит называть их психами.

Двое охранников только усмехнулись, что, видимо, совсем вывело ее из себя. Она фыркнула, развернулась на каблуках и быстро скрылась за углом, не оглядываясь.

— Она сама ничего не знает, — подал голос охранник, который до этого молчал.

— Научится, — ответил второй с мягкой улыбкой. Гарри услышал в этом слове какие-то зловещие нотки.

Откинув в сторону мысли о сумасшествии местных пациентов, Гарри аппарировал через охраняемую дверь. С другой стороны все было практически идентичным, вплоть до двух вооруженных мужчин. О коридоре, ведущем в крыло строгого режима, явно заботились не так тщательно, как за остальной частью цокольного этажа. На бетонных стенах тут и там виднелись потрескавшаяся краска, сколы и даже выбоины. Откуда-то доносился монотонный стук капель. Освещение в тоннеле было более разреженным, чем в остальном здании. Вместо потолочных ламп в нижнюю часть стены были встроены редкие светильники. Они отбрасывали глубокие тени на изрезанный неровный пол. Пару раз Гарри чуть не наступил в лужу — их было почти не видно из-за плохого освещения.

В дальнем конце тоннеля была еще одна массивная дверь и еще одна пара охранников, которых Гарри очень быстро преодолел, оказавшись в жилой зоне крыла строгого режима.

Гарри понял, что опять думает об Азкабане и Нурменгарде. Единственная разница между двумя магическими тюрьмами и маггловской психиатрической клиникой заключалась в том, что в залах Аркхема было ослепительно ярко, тогда как у магов царил мрак. Темная плитка, поцарапанная, потрескавшаяся и сильно изношенная, покрывала пол, а стены были облицованы новой белой плиткой. Через каждые несколько метров бетон стен перемежался голым металлом тяжелых дверей. У каждой двери был маленький люк на уровне глаз и еще один на уровне пола. Ни у одной двери Гарри не заметил ни отверстий для ключей, ни дверной ручки.

По пути к палате, выделенной Сионису, он заглянул в несколько открытых люков. В большинстве комнат находились совершенно обычные на вид люди, однако Гарри отметил несколько странностей. Один пациент покрыл стены своей комнаты письменами и символами. Гарри не мог их разобрать, но разглядел множество вопросительных знаков разного размера(3). В другой комнате находился мужчина, который явно попал в ужасную аварию. Половина его лица была обожжена и покрыта шрамами. Он, не мигая, смотрел на большую монету, которую постоянно подбрасывал и ловил(4).

В последней комнате, в которую Гарри заглянул, прежде чем дойти до палаты Сиониса, сидела рыжая женщина с очень странной зеленовато-бледной кожей. Проходя мимо, он услышал, как она что-то тихо бормочет, поглаживая листья небольшого растения. Гарри мельком заглянул внутрь, узнав ее по вырезкам из газет. Именно ее растение забрал Невилл. Это была Ядовитый Плющ.

Гарри поставил себе мысленную заметку вернуться к ее камере, когда закончит с Сионисом. Ее заперли в Аркхеме еще до того, как пропал Невилл, но это не означало, что она не знала ничего о случившемся.

Дойдя до нужной двери, Гарри заглянул в маленькое окошко. Сионис сидел на краю кровати и смотрел в никуда. В отличие от других палат, в этой не было ничего, что могло бы указывать на личность пациента. Гарри отметил, что внутри, похоже, не были установлены камеры видеонаблюдения. Очень странно, но Гарри это было только на руку. «Работать» так было намного проще.

Прежде чем аппарировать внутрь, Гарри наложил на дверь магглоотталкивающие чары. Будет очень… неприятно, если кто-нибудь помешает ему при допросе Сиониса. Подумав секунду, Гарри добавил чары приватности. Стены в лечебнице наверняка были толстыми, но он все равно не хотел рисковать, если кто-то из других обителей Аркхема мог подслушать их разговор.

Гарри закрыл люк, и Сионис вздрогнул, резко обернувшись и посмотрев на источник шума. Не медля ни секунды, Гарри наложил на него чары обездвиживания и уже только потом снял мантию-невидимку. На самом деле, получить информацию от сумасшедшего бандита можно было одним единственным способом — запугать его.

— Итак, — начал Гарри тихим угрожающим голосом, — я задам тебе несколько вопросов, на которые ты мне ответишь. Я изрядно устал от всей этой беготни, а Аркхем уж точно никак не способствует улучшению настроения. Так что отвечай быстро и коротко. Понятно?

Взмахнув рукой, Гарри вернул голове Сиониса подвижность. Несмотря на это, Сионис не пошевелился. Его темные глаза, полуприкрытые веками, не мигая смотрели прямо на Гарри. Взгляд этот был отлично ему знаком. Так смотрели те, кто не ставил себя в один ряд с остальными. Те, кто считал людей лишь забавными животными, а самих животных — игрушками, которых можно использовать для собственного развлечения. Они были закрыты для внешнего мира, потому что для них весь мир находился внутри их собственной головы. Остальной мир был больше похож на игру, в которой люди — простые актеры.

Это были глаза самого худшего из психопатов.

— Ну что же, — Сионис наконец-то заговорил. — И почему я должен все тебе рассказать?

Гарри ожидал услышать бредового сумасшедшего, которого описывала Затанна, однако речь Романа Сиониса была более чем нормальной. Между тем Сионис продолжил: — Что бы там ни говорили мои тюремщики, я вовсе не безрассудный человек. Я не утверждаю, что буду молчать, однако ничто в этом мире не делается бесплатно. Что ты готов предложить за информацию?

— Как насчет того, что я не стану ломать тебе пальцы? — Гарри медленно мерил шагами палату, поигрывая палочкой. Мордред, этот тип довел его до крайностей. Весь Аркхем довел его до крайностей.

Однако угроза осталась без внимания. Сионис в ответ только усмехнулся.

— Ну-ну, таинственный незваный гость. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не узнаю маску, когда вижу ее? Я играл в эту игру тысячи раз. Если бы ты действительно был способен на насилие, чтобы заставить меня говорить, то не стал бы угрожать. Я никогда не угрожал. Я вырос в окружении масок, так что тебе меня не обмануть. Поэтому я спрошу снова: что ты готов предложить мне за информацию?

Блядь. Хуже всего то, что этот человек был прав. Существовали определенные границы, которые Гарри никогда не пересекал. Он видел мир за чертой, и он ему совершенно не нравился. Хотя, может, он все-таки справится. В любом случае, Гарри не собирался заключать никаких сделок с убийцей и мучителем(5).

— Скажи мне, кто такой Черная Маска и где я могу его найти. И тогда, возможно, мы придем к соглашению, — легкомысленно ответил Гарри.

— Ты все еще думаешь, что можешь спрятаться за маской? — спросил Сионис и покачал головой, словно разговаривал с нерадивым ребенком. — Так уж и быть, я проявлю великодушие и отвечу бесплатно на один твой вопрос. Черная Маска — это я или, если точнее, Черная Маска это тот, кого видит мир, когда я открываю им свое истинное лицо, лишенное этой… утомительной ширмы, — он на мгновение замолчал, а потом улыбнулся. — А что до того, где можно найти Черную Маску, то вот он я.

Что-то не сходилось. Сионис находился в тюрьме во время обоих нападений на Гарри.

— Если Черная Маска это ты, то кто сейчас руководит Фальшивыми лицами?

— Бесплатный вопрос был только один, — непринужденно сказал Сионис. — Плохой бы из меня вышел бизнесмен, раздавай я даром самое ценное, что у меня есть.

— А кто сказал, что даром? — спросил Гарри. Ему в голову пришла одна идея. —Твои люди предали тебя, бросили здесь. Почему ты их защищаешь?

Всего на секунду лицо Сиониса прорезали жесткие линии, сменив насмешливое презрение. В глазах вспыхнул гнев.

— Всего лишь обычный трюк. Они мои. Именно я открыл им истинное лицо мира, я показал им свободу поиска своего собственного. Они принадлежат мне!

— И все же ты здесь, заперт в крошечной камере, а они на свободе. При этом ты ведешь себя так, словно ничего не случилось, — возразил Гарри. Он нашел слабое место этого человека, и теперь ему нужно было давить на него, пока оно не треснет. — Может, это и правда ничего не значит. Кажется, они вполне неплохо справляются сами.

В этот раз Сионис не смог долго держать маску равнодушия.

— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь! Они были потеряны, когда я нашел их. Вместе мы освободим вас всех от вашей самоуправной тирании. Никакой самозванец не сможет встать на пути моей судьбы, когда она открылась мне. Мои Фальшивые лица станут спасителями, а я буду их мессией.

— Кажется, им наскучил их мессия, — съязвил Гарри. — А может, им надоели ваши мелочные нападки на обычных людей? Где твое большое дело, а?

Несмотря на чары обездвиживания, Сионис затрясся от негодования.

— Его украли! Оно было мое! Они забрали его. Эта сучка Плющ придумала его, но это была моя мечта! Моя и ничья больше! Уэйн считает, что он владеет миром, но это не так. Он украл его. Было бы так прекрасно разбудить мир ото сна. Я бы раскрыл всю ложь, в ловушку которой попали люди. Выбор, свобода, нравственность. Все лгут. Мы носим маски, чтобы скрыть то, кто мы есть на самом деле.

Что-то в этой тираде насторожило Гарри, и ему потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы осознать, что именно. Сны. Ядовитую тентакулу каким-то образом скрестили с Мадагаскарской сонной травой. Гарри решил рискнуть.

— Куст? В нем заключалось твое великое предназначение? Неудивительно, что твои культисты тебя бросили. Уверен, у того, кто тебя заменил, идеи намного интереснее.

— Куст? Куст! Это был не просто куст. Это была моя судьба, это была твоя судьба. Это бы освободило мир! Так было сказано! — Сионис бредил, закатив глаза на изможденном лице и брызгая слюной. — Фальшивка, Дитя слез. У него не было судьбы, он не был написан истиной. Ложь, ложь! Он хочет очиститься, но не понимает. Пока не понимает.

Совершенно неожиданно Сионис глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Когда он вновь их открыл, вся ярость из них исчезла, скрывшись глубоко за тяжёлыми веками.

— Но он поймет. Он узрит правду, если до сих пор не познал ее, — Сионис наклонил голову и не мигая уставился на Гарри. — Я не видел этого раньше, но вижу сейчас. Я вижу тебя, вижу твое истинное лицо. Ты тоже Дитя слез. Возрадуйся, ибо грядет превосходство твоего величия.

Где-то под ребрами Гарри ощутил смутную тревогу. То, что говорил этот человек, не было похоже на обычный бред сумасшедшего. Возможно, это Аркхем так влиял на него. А Дитя слез? Гарри вытащил фотографию Невилла и протянул ее Сионису.

— Что вы сделали с этим человеком?

Сионис разразился маниакальным хохотом, который и не думал утихать. Гарри наложил на него Силенцио, но смех не прекратился. Оглушение тоже не помогло. Едва Гарри привел его в чувство, Сионис сначала начал тихо хихикать, а через несколько секунд снова захохотал безудержным смехом.

У Гарри буквально чесались кулаки, но он понимал, что силой ничего решить не сможет. Сионис был настоящим безумцем и наверняка лишь развеселится еще сильнее. Вместо этого Гарри закрыл глаза и мысленно извинился перед своим прошлым и будущим за то, что собирался сделать.

— Легилименс!

Он люто возненавидел легилименцию еще полжизни назад, когда стоял в кабинете Северуса Снейпа. Он любой ценой пытался избежать применения этого заклинания без разрешения, потому что это было грубейшим нарушением. По своей природе оно стирало границу, отделявшую ваше внутреннее «я» от всех остальных. За несколько коротких секунд и заклинатель, и жертва видели эту стертую границу. Кто знает, какие темные мысли могли пробраться через брешь?

Опытный легилимент мог уменьшить поток чужого сознания, но его никогда нельзя было остановить полностью, так как большая часть «я» была связана с памятью. Человек, не любящий собак, способен проследить это чувство до конкретного момента во времени и воспоминания, из-за которого это чувство родилось. Если легилимент уловит это чувство, то ощутит те же самые эмоции, что и человек, хоть они и будут несколько смазаны. Эти эмоции могут очень долго бродить по темным закоулкам сознания, скрытых в человеческом разуме. Да, воспоминание не вызовет у легилимента ненависти к собакам, но может поменять его отношение к ним. При следующей встрече с животным он вновь ощутит эхо чужих впечатлений. Воспоминания жертв легилимента продолжат жить в нем самом, но наш мозг не знает, как обуздывать воспоминания, которые ему не принадлежат.

Гарри ценил неприкосновенность своих воспоминаний и памяти. Ему было просто противно осквернять его извращенными мечтами сумасшедшего. Но его друг был в опасности, и ему было просто необходимо что-то сделать. Хоть что-нибудь.

Его сознание погрузилось в хаотический водоворот воспоминаний Романа Сиониса. Менее чем за секунду он увидел миллион мгновений, перемешанных вместе. Каждый из них был мимолетнее подёнки(6) и скользок, словно угорь. Гарри увидел пожар. Нечитаемые символы, похожие на капли дождя, светились в темноте. Ужасное убийство. Маски, маски, маски. Разрушенный гроб. В какую-то секунду Гарри увидел разгневанное лицо Невилла, но прежде чем он успел ухватиться за это воспоминание, оно исчезло, и Гарри вновь бросило в чужой океан.

Снова маски. Красивая женщина с разукрашенным лицом. Темная комната, наполненная удушливой музыкой. Мужчина, у которого была содрана кожа с лица. Опять красивая женщина, но в этот раз лицо ее было покрыто ожогами. Енот. Еще одна женщина, та самая, с зеленым лицом, из соседней камеры. Невилл, стоящий над ним с маской в руках. Чернота и далекий хриплый смех. Нависшая над городом тень в форме летучей мыши.

Внезапно Гарри снова оказался в собственном теле, дезориентированный и шатающийся. Он протянул руку, чтобы опереться на стену и подождать, пока мир не перестанет вращаться. Он понял почти сразу, почему оборвалось действие заклинания. Сионис, до сих пор сидящий из-за чар окаменения, был без сознания. Быстрые чары подтвердили, что он был жив, и Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. Сев на край узкой койки, он спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Это было так же ужасно, как он и думал. Погружение в сознание массового убийцы и психопата просто не могло внезапно стать детским аттракционом. Но, по крайней мере, психическое состояние Сиониса было настолько переломанным, что Гарри смог разглядеть лишь короткие вспышки. Он видел Невилла, но все выглядело так, словно тот контролировал ситуацию. Что произошло с тех пор, как Сиониса привезли в Аркхем? Неужели это Невилл схватил его? Кажется, все были уверены, что это сделал Бэтмен, но ведь Невилл держал маску из черного дерева...

В этом просто не было никакого смысла. Во всем этом не было смысла. Что случилось с разумом Сиониса, из-за чего он полностью свихнулся? Да, в воспоминаниях, которые Гарри успел просмотреть, этот человек был жестоким, тщеславным и манипулятивным, но он всегда действовал по четко прописанному плану.

Неужели во всем был виноват гибрид Тентакулы? Гарри до сих пор не отправил образец для исследования Невыразимцам. Наверно, с этим стоило поторопиться. Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно, осознав, как близко сейчас было это растение. Возможно ли, что Тентакула так повлияла на разум Сиониса? Придется немного подождать, прежде чем Невыразимцы разберутся с растением. Но даже если догадка Гарри окажется верной, это все равно не объясняет того, что случилось с Невиллом.

Гарри в отчаянии ударил кулаком по кровати. Кажется, он перепробовал все, что мог. Но прежде чем уйти из Аркхема, стоило задать несколько вопросов зеленокожей женщине.

Встав с кровати, Гарри стер Сионису все воспоминания о себе и вновь открыл дверной люк. Накинув мантию-невидимку, он наложил на себя заглушающие чары, аппарировал обратно в коридор и снял с двери магглоотталкивающие чары.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Гарри направился в сторону палаты, где сидела женщина, которую в новостях называли Ядовитым Плющом. Однако еще до того, как он добрался до места, свет во всем коридоре разом погас, погрузив его в кромешную тьму. Гарри не успел даже наколдовать магический шар, как свет, еще ярче прежнего, вспыхнул вновь, почти ослепив его. Гарри пришлось остановиться, чтобы проморгаться и убрать из глаз пляшущие черные пятна. Как только он смог нормально видеть, перед ним предстало странное зрелище.

Коридор, который раньше был пуст, теперь занимал человек, одетый во все черное. Голову и половину лица закрывала маска с короткими заостренными ушами; на плечи был накинут черный плащ, струящийся по полу, словно тень. На груди, частично скрытой плащом, виднелся стилизованный символ летучей мыши.

Это был Бэтмен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bedlam искажённое от англ. Bethlehem — Вифлеем; официальное название Бетлемская королевская больница — англ. Bethlem Royal Hospital, первоначальное название — госпиталь святой Марии Вифлеемской, психиатрическая больница в Лондоне. Название Бедлам стало именем нарицательным, вначале — синонимом психиатрической клиники, а позже — словом для обозначения крайней неразберихи из-за творившегося там в XVI веке беспорядка. Например, в определённые фазы Луны пациентов приковывали цепями и избавили плетьми, чтобы «предотвратить насилие» с их стороны. Данная практика была прекращена лишь в 1808.
> 
> 2\. Харли Квинн — доктор Харлин Фрэнсис Квинзель, молодая девушка-психиатр, влюбилась в Джокера, пока проходила психиатрическую практику в Аркхеме. Даже до превращения в Харли Квинн она неоднократно помогала Джокеру сбегать из лечебницы. Когда после очередной стычки с Бэтменом Джокер вернулся в Аркхем серьёзно избитый, Харли окончательно свихнулась, надела чёрно-красный костюм и официально стала помощницей Джокера.
> 
> 3\. Загадочник — Эдвард Нигма. В детстве носил фамилию Нэштон, позже он сменил ее, чтобы она больше отражала его личность (nigma-enigma-загадка). Родился в семье, где отец был тираном. Насилие по отношению к сыну, возможно, стало причиной навязчивой идеи Эда говорить правду и доказывать свое превосходство. Все началось, когда в школе учитель поставил перед классом задачу, чтобы выяснить, кто быстрее всех ее решит. Юный Нэштон пробирался по ночам в школу, занимаясь головоломкой, пока не смог дать ответ. Он выиграл конкурс. Однако одноклассники не были впечатлены этим достижением и издевались над ним, а его отец думал, что сын обманщик. Он избивал его, пока Эдди не признался в том, чего не делал. Тяга Эдварда к головоломкам настолько сильна, что он просто не может удержаться не оставлять подсказки в виде загадок, которые могут помочь героям остановить его.
> 
> 4\. Двуликий — Харви Дент, бывший окружной прокурор Готэма. После переменившего его жизнь несчастного случая, когда половина его лица была изуродована кислотой, стал мафиозным боссом. Предпочитает решать все вопросы броском серебряного доллара, одна из сторон которого также деформирована. Во время своих преступлений он подбрасывает его с целью определения участи своих жертв. В случае, если доллар падает недеформированной стороной, ждать хорошего его жертвам всё равно не приходится. Например, «плохая» сторона — смерть, «хорошая» — «оттянутая» смерть.
> 
> 5\. Роман Сионис — Черная Маска — представитель богатого рода Сионисов. Его проблемы начались ещё в детстве — сразу после рождения врач уронил его головой на пол, а через несколько лет его покусал бешеный енот. Родителям Романа на всё это было абсолютно наплевать, для них главным было сохранить лицо семьи. Во взрослом возрасте на Сиониса сыпались провал за провалом как в работе, так и в личной жизни. Когда нервы окончательно сдали Роман отправился на кладбище, высказать покойному отцу всё, что о нём думает. Прямо у дверей склепа Сионисов в Романа попала молния, он воспринял это как знак свыше, вломился в склеп, разломал гроб отца, сделанный из эбенового дерева, и сделал себе маску.
> 
> 6\. Подёнка — насекомое, живущее недолго, от нескольких минут до нескольких дней.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри инстинктивно замер. На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание, но потом он с опозданием понял, что вообще-то ему было не о чем волноваться. Какую бы ошибку он ни совершил, в результате которой Бэтмен появился в Аркхеме, этот тип не мог его ни слышать, ни видеть, даже если бы Гарри двигался. Для Бэтмена он был почти что призраком.

Гарри с интересом рассматривал стоящего перед ним человека. Бэтмен был высоким и очень мускулистым. Гарри не мог сказать наверняка, на самом ли деле он был таким крупным или это костюм придавал особый эффект. Кажется, на сам костюм ушло довольно прочное волокно, хотя большая его часть была все-таки защищена броней. Бэтмен и правда выглядел очень опасным. Почти всю его голову покрывала матово-черная маска-капюшон. Незащищенными остались только рот и челюсть. Плоские белые глаза маски словно сверкали каким-то мрачным демоническим светом. На талии у него был закреплен пояс из маленьких желтых мешочков — единственный цветной элемент во всей одежде.

Бэтмен не двигался, но поза у него была напряженной. Некоторые из обитателей Аркхема заметили его внезапное появление, и вскоре коридор наполнился их возгласами и оскорблениями. На Бэтмена это не произвело никакого впечатления — он продолжал стоять как вкопанный. Этот его слепой белый взгляд на черной маске казался странным. Гарри вдруг почему-то подумал, что Бэтмен действительно видел его. По крайней мере, он знал, что Гарри в принципе был в коридоре.

Пока Гарри размышлял, стоит ли ему просто аппарировать и чуть позже вернуться, чтобы допросить Ядовитого Плюща, в руке Бэтмена появилось небольшое устройство. Гарри, заинтригованный, выжидательно замер. Ему стало очень интересно, что же он мог предложить против магии. Бэтмен, не сводя взгляда с того места, где стоял Гарри, нажал на кнопку на стене. Что это была за кнопка? Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом, видимо, сработала система пожаротушения. Гарри мгновенно промок до нитки.

Плохо было то, что мантия-невидимка всего лишь делала его невидимым, а не неосязаемым. В водной дымке Бэтмен теперь прекрасно видел его силуэт.

Дерьмо.

Еще до того, как эта мысль успела сформироваться у Гарри в голове, Бэтмен сорвался с места. К лицу Гарри стремительно приближался кулак в черной массивной перчатке. Гарри попытался уклониться, но его реакции не хватило, чтобы полностью избежать соприкосновения. Даже силы удара по касательной оказалось достаточно, чтобы он растянулся на полу.

Гарри хотел было вытащить палочку, но Бэтмен не дал ему ни малейшего шанса прийти в себя. Он не успевал даже скинуть промокшую насквозь мантию. Без всяких усилий Бэтмен поднял его одной рукой и швырнул в стену. У Гарри в голове все болезненно затрещало, зрение поплыло.

В этот момент у него не было времени думать. Он метнулся в сторону и упал на пол. Тяжелый ботинок Бэтмена промахнулся буквально на дюйм, оставив в бетонной стене большую дыру.

Выиграв долю секунды, Гарри опять откатился и выхватил палочку, но вновь оказался атакован. Теперь он понимал, почему было так много сомнений в личности Бэтмена. Обычный человек просто не мог обладать такой физической силой и реакцией.

Удар коленом пришелся прямо в грудь и был такой силы, что опять отшвырнул Гарри в стену. Ему удалось устоять на ногах, однако удар выбил весь воздух из легких, и теперь Гарри едва мог дышать. О том, чтобы сотворить хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, и речи не шло.

Однако некоторые чары почти не требовали концентрации. Совершенно несфокусированное Депульсо отбросило Бэтмена назад. Гарри наконец-то смог сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, наполнив живительным кислородом отбитые легкие.

К сожалению, простеньких отбрасывающих чар было явно недостаточно, чтобы остановить Бэтмена. Он даже равновесие не потерял, сделав сальто и ловко приземлившись. Гарри всё-таки стянул с себя мантию-невидимку и убрал ее в карман, наплевав на скрытность. Левую руку прострелило острой болью. Взглянув на нее, Гарри увидел торчащий из плеча сюрикен.

Отвлекшись на рану, Гарри упустил из виду Бэтмена. Он успел только оглянуться и сразу же поймал носом здоровенный кулак. Послышался неприятный мокрый хруст, и Гарри опять отлетел к стене и стек по ней на гладкий пол. Из разбитого носа, взорвавшегося болью, хлынула кровь. В уголках глаз стали сгущаться тени.

Гарри и раньше знал, что такое боль, поэтому не растерялся. Когда он еще падал, из его палочки вырвались толстые веревки и с такой скоростью полетели в сторону нападавшего, что за ними просто невозможно было проследить. Однако Бэтмен смог. Каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось их избежать, ловко прыгнув на стену и оттолкнувшись от нее. Прыгнув еще раз, он вновь оказался рядом с Гарри на расстоянии удара.

Гарри заметил лишь быстро приближающийся ботинок Бэтмена, перед тем как мир погрузился во тьму.

* * *

— Просыпайся!

У Гарри болело практически все. В груди пульсировало, дышал он с неимоверным трудом. Он чувствовал, как по левой руке течет кровь. Один глаз, заплыв, почти не видел, а нос являл собой одно сплошное месиво, которое было непригодно для дыхания. Резкий голос раздался рядом с ухом, отчего тупая боль в висках только усилилась.

— Я сказал, просыпайся!

По лицу с силой ударили ладонью. Гарри открыл глаза, обнаружив под собой зияющую черную бездну. Его связали и подвесили вверх ногами на выступающую часть здания. Прямо на самом краю декоративных зубцов, буквально в паре футов от него, стоял Бэтмен. Опознать его было несложно. Его темный силуэт резко выделялся на фоне неба, затянутого облаками, в которых отражался желтый свет уличных фонарей. Бэтмен бесстрастно смотрел на Гарри сверху вниз. Его плоские белые глаза слабо светились в темноте.

Едва Гарри пришел в себя, Бэтмен, не теряя времени, спросил:

— Зачем ты пробрался в Аркхем?

Мимолетная паника утихла почти мгновенно. Гарри проигнорировал вопрос, решив собраться с мыслями. Его размышления были грубо прерваны, когда Бэтмен ослабил веревки, и Гарри ухнул вниз в глубину переулка.

В нескольких футах от земли веревка натянулась вновь, и Гарри не смог сдержать крик боли. Похоже, что его колени и одно из бедер были вывихнуты. Он почувствовал, как начал медленно подниматься обратно к крыше здания, и уже через несколько секунд он вновь смотрел в хмурое лицо Бэтмена.

— Говори! — рявкнул Бэтмен. — Зачем ты пробрался в Аркхем?

— Твою же мать, — выдохнул Гарри, сплюнув кровь. — А ты не привык к светским беседам, да?

Это был не самый умный ответ, но Гарри был очень зол, и в такие моменты его рот частенько работал быстрее головы. Но подумать об этом он не успел, потому что опять полетел по направлению к земле.

На этот раз Бэтмен остановил падение всего в футе от асфальта. Колени прострелило резкой болью, и Гарри ахнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. У него было несколько секунд, прежде чем Бэтмен подтянет его обратно. Руки связали за спиной, палочку, похоже, забрали, но беспомощным назвать Гарри было нельзя.

Используя лишь палец, ему удалось сложить сложный узор, и, прежде чем Бэтмен поднял его, веревки ослабли, и Гарри упал на землю с высоты примерно в десять футов. Он смог повернуться при падении и избежать приземления на голову, но все равно было так больно, что он не сдержал стон.

Но пожалеть он себя сейчас не мог. Бэтмен уже наверняка заметил его побег. Гарри аппарировал обратно на крышу как можно дальше от того места, где, как он помнил, стоял Бэтмен. Наверно, ему стоило в принципе аппарировать с территории Аркхема, но Гарри был аврором, и все в нем буквально протестовало при мысли о бегстве. Едва он появился на крыше, треск плохо контролируемого перемещения привлек внимание Бэтмена. Гарри еще даже не успел толком сориентироваться в темноте, как в него уже метнули сюрикен. Из-за расстояния и адреналина, который плескался в крови, он видел все словно в замедленном движении. На этот раз Гарри успел увернуться с пути движения снаряда, несмотря на несколько неуклюжие движения из-за многочисленных травм.

Времени на размышления не было. Гарри щелкнул пальцами, и вокруг Бэтмена материализовались толстые веревки. В несколько ловких прыжков, которые были неподвластны обычному человеку, Бэтмен смог уйти из ловушки. С каждым новым акробатическим трюком он приближался к Гарри. Но, похоже, новых фокусов у него больше не осталось. Гарри знал, чего от него ожидать, даже если в руке так не хватало палочки, а тело буквально вопило о необходимости отдыха.

Гарри аппарировал снова, прежде чем Бэтмен смог подобраться ближе. От громкого звука затрещали ближайшие окна, но Гарри это волновало мало. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на палочке, заправленной за пояс Бэтмена, и на заклинании, которое он собирался наложить.

— Люмос Максима! — закричал Гарри, вложив в слова все свои силы.

Бэтмен загорелся, как сверхновая звезда, когда палочка ярко вспыхнула. Гарри впервые услышал от него искренние слова удивления. Ну надо же. Не теряя драгоценные секунды, он опять сфокусировался на палочке и обратился к глубинному источнику своей силы воли, которая спасала его столько раз, что он сбился со счета. Ему уже доводилось раньше использовать бесполочковый Люмос — темной ночью в Литтл Уингинге, — но вторые чары он попробует наложить впервые. Гарри очень надеялся, что это сработает.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Бэтмен замер.

На крышу Аркхема опустилась блаженная тишина, нарушаемая только прерывистым дыханием Гарри. Звуки города возвращались очень медленно. Где-то залаяла собака, видимо, испугавшись громких звуков. Прилив адреналина постепенно сходил на нет, забирая с собой плату. Гарри позволил себе мешком осесть на землю.

— Блядь, как же больно. — Он даже не был уверен, с кем вообще разговаривал: сам с собой или с парализованным Бэтменом.

Ему потребовалось несколько добрых минут, чтобы снова почувствовать себя в состоянии двигаться. Он со стоном поднялся на ноги и медленно двинулся в сторону своей «жертвы». В ярком свете палочки Гарри Бэтмен был похож на причудливую инсталляцию в стиле современного искусства, чья тень отражалась на облаках. Гарри вытащил палочку из-за пояса Бэтмена, и свет погас, погрузив крышу в темноту.

— Эпискей, — пробормотал он и вздохнул с облегчением, наконец-то расслабившись, когда тело омыла исцеляющая волна магии, залечив синяки, порезы и вывихи. Нос с тихим хрустом встал на место, вернув себе привычную форму. А вот ребра еще болели. — Знаешь, это все было так необязательно, — Гарри устало покачал головой. — Ты же мог просто вежливо спросить.

Естественно, никакого ответа он от Бэтмена не получил, но он его и не ждал. Теперь, когда Гарри смог наконец-то рассмотреть его поближе, то понял, что странные белые глаза на самом деле были линзами, встроенными в маску. Открытые подбородок и рот были явно человеческими.

Любопытство взяло верх, и Гарри потянулся к маске-капюшону, намереваясь снять ее, но едва он коснулся твердого материала, как его сбило с ног. Разряд электричества, настолько сильный, что мог остановить и слона, отшвырнул его назад.

— Ауч, — прокряхтел Гарри, повернувшись на спину. Хорошо, что волшебников убить было намного труднее, чем обычных людей.

На этот раз лечащие чары привели его в чувство намного быстрее. Гарри вернулся к Бэтмену. Усвоив урок, он вытащил палочку и с безопасного расстояния снял с него маску.

Мужчина под ней оказался совершенно обычным. Молодой и красивый, он смотрел на Гарри яркими голубыми глазами. Очень сердитыми глазами. Выглядел мужчина смутно знакомым, но мозг Гарри отказывался нормально функционировать после такой напряженной беготни. Легкие сотрясения входили в список того, что нельзя было исцелить простенькими восстанавливающими чарами.

Подождите-ка. Гарри недоуменно моргнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Это ведь был Брюс Уэйн, миллиардер, владелец Уэйн Энтерпрайзис и человек, которого весь мир считал заядлым бабником.

— Ох, вот это да, — ошарашенно пробормотал Гарри. — Такого я точно не ожидал.

Гарри наколдовал себе мягкое кресло и буквально рухнул в него, не сводя глаз с Бэт… с Брюса Уэйна. Мог ли он использовать это в поисках Невилла? Ведь у Уэйна было намного больше ресурсов, чем Гарри мог представить, а его знания о преступном мире Готэма в принципе не имели себе равных.

— Так, ладно, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Кажется, мы не с того начали, — он нахмурился, поёрзав. Похоже, пару ребер кое-чей ботинок ему все-таки сломал. — Я здесь не ради чего-то противозаконного — всего лишь искал информацию, — Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы звучать уверенно. Он решил проверить, что сможет узнать от Уэйна. В любом случае, его ждал Обливиэйт. — Я сейчас сниму заклинание с твоей головы, чтобы мы могли нормально поговорить.

В тот момент, когда заклинание спало, Уэйн дернул головой, словно хотел вырваться из чар при помощи одной лишь силы воли. Но все-таки он был магглом, поэтому его стремление оказалось совершенно бессмысленным, хоть и впечатляло. Он пристально уставился на Гарри.

— Что ты делаешь в Готэме?

— Сразу к делу, да? — Гарри был очень удивлен. Похоже, Брюса Уэйна в принципе не смущало ни общение с волшебником, ни собственное разоблачение. — Послушай, я ищу в Готэме друга и только.

— Лонгботтома.

Гарри потратил секунду, чтобы осознать слова Уэйна.

— Хм, да. Видимо, мне не стоит удивляться. Все-таки ты являешься владельцем компании, в которую он проник.

— Ты должен уехать из Готэма, — сказал Уэйн, сбив Гарри с толку, потому что эта фраза звучала до боли знакомо. Неужели он был как-то связан с Фальшивыми лицами. Гарри придется подумать об этом позже. Уэйн продолжил: — Я разберусь с Лонгботтомом. Готэм — мой город.

— Может, Готэм и твой город, но Невилл мой друг, — возразил Гарри. — Он на моей ответственности.

Фальшивые лица начали захватывать территории, которые Бэтмен якобы зачистил. Неужели это было обычное совпадение? Черт, а ведь Сионис наверняка вращался в тех же кругах, что и Уэйн, они ведь даже могли быть знакомы. Возможно, в нем говорила обыкновенная паранойя, но Гарри уже не мог остановить свои мысли, которые ударились во все тяжкие.

— Если ты останешься, тебе не понравится то, что ты найдешь, — сказал Уэйн. В его тоне не было никакой угрозы. Всего лишь констатация факта.

— Мне уже не нравится то, что я успел узнать, — Гарри язвительно усмехнулся. — Но так просто меня не остановить. Так ты скажешь, где он, или нет?

В этот раз Уэйн промолчал, решив опять посверлить Гарри злобным взглядом.

— Если тебе станет легче, я не собирался раскрывать твою личность, — примирительно сказал Гарри. Его действительно не волновало, как Уэйн проводил свое свободное время.

Чисто теоретически, Гарри, будучи аврором, то есть, сотрудником правоохранительных органов, должен был быть против того, чем занимается этот человек. Особенно, если он изводил различные группировки и банды, чтобы потом поставить на их место своих людей. Но, опять же, теоретически. Реалии Готэма никто не отменял. Затанна, казалось, была уверена, что Бэтмен вовсе не плохой человек, и Гарри не собирался ее в этом переубеждать. Однако он все равно смотрел на человека перед собой с сомнением.

Да и Сионис не производил впечатление того, кто следовал чьим-то приказам.

Пазл не складывался.

— Его нужно выманить, — Уэйн наконец-то заговорил. — Он никогда не остается на одном месте дольше, чем на несколько часов. Клуб Черной Маски, Робинсон Парк, Миля развлечений, Ковентри. И это только за последние четыре дня.

— Ты говоришь о нем так, словно он преступник, — сказал Гарри. — Он просто бегает от этих Фальшивых лиц. — Он подавил в себе желание сказать «твоих Фальшивых лиц», потому что Уэйн был слишком хорошим актером, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на такой выпад. Но Гарри все равно было непонятно, почему Невилл ни с кем не связался, чтобы попросить помощи. Или не аппарировал из города, оставив все проблемы Готэму.

Уэйн прервал ход его мыслей, не став оправдываться.

—Так и есть, — просто сказал он. — Он захватил Общество фальшивых лиц и стал их лидером. Он новая Черная Маска.

— Этого не может быть, — инстинктивно возразил Гарри. Но даже он понимал, что в его голосе уже нет былой уверенности. — Невилл один из лучших людей, которых я знаю.

— У него выдался неудачный день. — Шутить Бэтмен не умел. — Иногда этого достаточно.

— У Невилла было кое-что похуже обычных плохих дней, — сказал Гарри. Он не был готов принять слова Уэйна. Это просто не могло быть правдой. — Он бы этого не сделал. Он воочию видел, что происходит с жертвами ненависти и насилия.

— А ты думаешь, у преступников и головорезов Готэма было счастливое детство? — спросил Уэйн. — Они тоже видели насилие, но их это не остановило, но научило кое-чему — лучше быть наверху.

Гарри встал, проигнорировав запротестовавшие ребра и пульсирующую боль в голове. Он наклонился к Уэйну близко-близко и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Слушай, я на это не куплюсь. Невилл бы так никогда не поступил.

— Мы закончили? — сказал Уэйн, ясно понимая, что Гарри не собирался поддаваться… паранойе? Ложному следу? Он спокойно смотрел в ответ.

Гарри знал, что позже он об этом пожалеет, но не мог позволить подозрениям обмануть себя. Во второй раз за ночь он произнес, пожалуй, самое ненавистное заклинание.

— Легилименс!

Разум Уэйна настолько сильно отличался от сознания Сиониса, насколько это вообще было возможно. В голове Сиониса царил настоящий бардак: мысли, мечты и воспоминания переплетались друг с другом, перетекая друг в друга. У Бэтмена все было иначе. В тот момент, когда их мысли соединились, Гарри почувствовал себя окруженным темными тенями. Это было совсем не похоже на окклюменцию, которая, если все сделать правильно, показывала нападавшему именно то, что он искал, и лишь изменяла то, что жертва хотела спрятать. Разум Бэтмена — и это был именно он, а не совершенно обычный человек вроде Брюса Уэйна — был настоящей ловушкой для неподготовленных.

Сознание Гарри охватил настоящий ужас, когда он стал свидетелем воспоминаний о демонических существах, похожих на летучих мышей, которые просто не могли быть настоящими. Они теснились вокруг него, протягивая к нему длинные руки со злобными черными когтями. Затем они исчезли, и их место заняли гниющие трупы сотен мужчин, женщин и детей. Впереди стояла немолодая супружеская пара, которую Гарри не узнал. Они были богато одеты, а на шее женщины висела длинная нитка жемчуга. Обвиняющие взгляды людей, сочащихся кровью, были красноречивее любых слов.

Затем рот женщины вдруг открылся широко-широко, и из него хлынули тени в форме летучих мышей, которые немедленно рванули к Гарри.

Гарри не знал, что заставило его это сделать, но он вдруг закричал в гробовой тишине собственного разума:

— Экспекто Патронум!

Патронус не появился, но воспоминания, которые видел Гарри, внезапно изменились: тени испарились, монстры отступили. Маленький ребенок, которого Гарри до этого не заметил, встал с асфальта, где он лежал, свернувшись в комочек.

— Мама? — позвал малыш с полными слез глазами. — Папа?

Гарри оглянулся и увидел, что армия мертвых исчезла, осталась лишь супружеская пара, но они выглядели совсем иначе. Исчезли мертвенная бледность, застывшая коркой кровь и бледные глаза. Вместо этого они стояли перед мальчиком улыбчивые и счастливые.

— Мы так гордимся тобой, Брюс, — с нежностью сказала женщина.

Мальчик уже плакал навзрыд.

— Я пытаюсь, мам, — сказал он между всхлипами. — Я пытаюсь помочь, но этого недостаточно. Мне кажется, будто я падаю.

Мужчина утешающе положил руку ему на плечо.

— Вспомни, Брюс, почему мы падаем?

Мальчик ничего не сказал, но повернулся к Гарри, и в его голубых глазах была стальная решимость, которую он уже видел у повзрослевшего Уэйна. Совершенно неожиданно Гарри почувствовал, что его ударили по голове, а когда он моргнул, то снова оказался на крыше, глядя в глаза Брюсу Уэйну. Рядом стоял Сохатый и гордо бил копытом о землю. Когда Гарри пришел в себя, олень ткнулся носом в его щеку. Ощущение было странным: прикосновения Гарри не ощутил, однако ему все равно стало тепло. Сохатый, похоже, выполнил задание, потому что почти сразу исчез, рассыпавшись на миллионы звездных пылинок.

— Что ты сделал? — прорычал Уэйн. Неприкрытая угроза в его голосе пробирала до самых костей.

Гарри невольно отступил и настороженно посмотрел на все еще окаменевшего Уэйна. Он не был уверен, что именно видел, но почему-то усомнился в своих прежних подозрениях. Был ли это сон или настоящие воспоминания? Рядом с ужасом и страхом в один ряд стояли стыд и вина. Ясно было одно — Брюс Уэйн винил себя во всем, что случилось с его родителями.

В таком человеке было очень трудно разглядеть нераскаявшегося бандита и убийцу.

— Ничего, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, — сказал Гарри, крутя палочку между пальцами. — Думаю, пришло время тебе забыть обо всем этом.

— Что? — спросил Уэйн. В его голосе было отчетливо слышно беспокойство; дыхание стало резким и поверхностным.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты преследовал моего друга, как будто он какой-то преступник, — ответил Гарри. Подумав немного, он добавил: — И, честно говоря, я все еще немного обижен на то, как ты размазал мой нос по моему же собственному лицу.

Уэйн, тяжело дыша, молчал. Странно. Несмотря на очевидную панику, его взгляд оставался спокойным и уверенным.

— Ступефай, — сказал Гарри. На мгновение пространство крыши окрасилось в темно-красный. Голова Уэйна застыла. — Обливиэйт.

Гарри удалил все воспоминания, связанные с ним и Невиллом. Он даже не сомневался, что Уэйн, который на самом деле был намного умнее, чем думали другие, со временем опять во всем разберется. Но, по крайней мере, Гарри выиграет хоть немного времени. Ему просто нужно было найти Невилла и доставить его домой до того, как Бэтмен снова начнет рыскать по Готэму, охотясь за ним.

Гарри задумался, что делать дальше. Вариантов было в избытке. Он мог оставить Уэйна на крыше, но это наверняка вызвало бы ненужные вопросы, потому что тот бы просто не смог вспомнить, как на эту крышу попал. Гарри мог бы переместить его в другое место, но тогда был шанс, что его там найдут жители Готэма до того, как он очнется.

Да, Гарри он совершенно не нравился, но подписывать Брюсу Уэйну смертельный приговор он не собирался. Он обязан был убедиться, что Уэйн будет в безопасности. И самый простой способ сделать это — просто забросить его домой.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что Гарри понятия не имел, где живет Уэйн. Ему вдруг в голову пришла одна мысль. Пошарив по карманам, он достал карту города, а потом вытащил сквозное зеркало.

— Зи.

Ему пришлось немного подождать, прежде чем вместо его отражения появилось другое лицо. За спиной Затанны Гарри увидел стопки книг и взметнувшиеся клубы пыли. Волосы у нее были в полнейшем беспорядке, а одна из щек казалась помятой.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Гарри. Он почувствовал к Затанне странный прилив благодарности, потому что ее внешний вид отвлек его от мрачных мыслей, к которым привело расследование.

Усталый, безразличный взгляд сказал о многом.

— Что случилось?

— У меня всего один вопрос, — сказал Гарри и поднял карту. — Поместье Уэйна. Где оно?

Затанна нахмурилась и на мгновение отвела зеркало от лица. Когда отражение появилось вновь, она уже не выглядела так, словно только что спала на кровати из книг.

— Оно к северу от города. Видишь то место к западу от Мемориального моста Роберта Кейна? Вот там. А почему ты спрашиваешь? Брюс в опасности?

Гарри скосил взгляд на Бэтмена, который, естественно, до сих пор был без сознания.

— Нет, не в опасности. Мне просто нужно кое-что проверить. Спасибо. Нашла что-нибудь?

Затанна устало покачала головой.

— Не особо. Узнала немного о том, чем на самом деле являются Книги. Но нет никаких оснований предполагать, что он действительно знал их местонахождение.

— Думаю, я вернусь через полчаса, — сказал Гарри, подумав, что времени ему хватит. — Сможем вместе со всем разобраться. Мне нужно будет тоже тебе кое о чем рассказать.

— Ну, ты, конечно, можешь попытаться, — Затанна протяжно зевнула, — но вряд ли от меня будет хоть какой-то толк, потому что я собираюсь спать. Поговорим завтра. У тебя. Доброй ночи, Гарри.

— Но… — не успел Гарри договорить, как она оборвала связь.

Гарри недовольно цыкнул, как делала обычно Гермиона. Грубо. Гарри проверил время — была половина пятого утра.

Может, не так уж и грубо.

Осторожно взмахнув палочкой, Гарри превратил Уэйна в крохотную летучую мышь, какую дядя Вернон однажды нашел на чердаке, и положил ее в карман. Через несколько секунд над городом пронесся темный силуэт.


	11. Chapter 11

— Могла бы и рассказать мне про Брюса Уэйна, — сказал Гарри вместо приветствия, когда Затанна поздним утром появилась у него в номере. Выглядела она при этом более чем отдохнувшей, и у Гарри на задворках заскреблась зависть.

Для обычно грозового Готэма утро выдалось непривычно ярким; солнечный свет проникал сквозь французские окна. Расположившись в гостиной, Гарри ждал прибытия Затанны. Он удобно откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ноги на стол, на котором после завтрака осталось несколько пустых тарелок.

Затанна демонстративно удивилась. Сев напротив, она взяла остывший тост.

— Рассказать что про Брюса Уэйна?

Этот номер никого не проведет.

— Что весь-из-себя-загадочный-Бэтмен на самом деле Брюс Уэйн, — чуть ли не пропел Гарри.

— И как ты пришел к такому выводу? — спросила Затанна так, словно это был совершеннейший абсурд.

Естественно, Гарри не купился. Не сразу, но он все-таки догадался, в чем было дело. Затанна знала, что Бэтмен был обычным человеком, и она уважала его, хоть и не одобряла его подход. А еще она, видимо, вполне неплохо знала Брюса Уэйна, потому что называла его по имени.

Было еще кое-что: например, в голосе Затанны, когда она говорила об Уэйне, проскальзывали почти нежные нотки, даже немного тоскливые. В общем, хоть Гарри и не был уверен наверняка, он не сомневался, что Затанна, по крайней мере, что-то подозревала.

— Ну, когда он хорошенько приложил меня об стену, у меня закрались кое-какие мысли, — сказал Гарри.

— А-а, — неуверенно протянула Затанна. Похоже, она не знала, какую порцию правды могла ему открыть. — И ты надрал ему задницу, да? И снял маску?

Гарри потер ладонью все еще ноющие ребра.

— Разумеется.

Затанна тепло улыбнулась.

— Если какой-нибудь обычный человек и может потягаться с волшебником, то точно он. Что произошло?

— Он нашел меня в гребаной лечебнице, — признался Гарри. — Начнем с того, что я и понятия не имею, как он понял, что я там, но времени на подготовку у него было достаточно, потому что он включил разбрызгиватели. Хорошенько поработав кулаками, он меня нокаутировал и свесил с крыши.

— Похоже, у тебя была отличная ночка, — изумилась Затанна. Она явно не ожидала, что Гарри позволит надрать себе задницу. — Хочешь попросить меня отговорить его от преследования тебя?

Гарри покачал головой.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я стер ему память обо мне и Невилле. Это должно дать нам немного времени, прежде чем он опять нападет на наш след.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — скептически сказала Затанна. — Если Брюс уже не понял, что произошло, значит, он становится медлительным.

— Думаешь, мне надо начать беспокоиться?

— В течение дня? Нет, — Затанна замолчала на мгновение, а потом ухмыльнулась. — А вот ночью я бы на твоем месте оглядывалась почаще.

Гарри вдруг поник. Наверно, ему просто стоило как-то договориться с Бэтменом.

— Ты и правда могла бы мне о нем рассказать.

— Ты и так знал о Бэтмене, — сказала Затанна. — То, что при этом он является Брюсом Уэйном, не особенно важно. К тому же, это все-таки секрет, понимаешь? Я сама об этом знаю только потому, что мой отец какое-то время его обучал.

— Ладно, хорошо. Насколько ты в нем уверена? — Несмотря на все то, что узнал и увидел Гарри, он никак не мог избавиться от подозрений.

— В Брюсе или Бэтмене? — спросила Затанна.

— А есть разница?

— Вообще-то, есть. — Похоже, что для нее это было очевидно. — Брюс, которого я знала, был хорошим человеком. Бескомпромиссный, целеустремленный и, откровенно говоря, пугающе умный. Бэтмен? Не уверена, что хочу знать его. Если то, что я периодически о нем слышу, правда, то он очень похож на ожившие в реальности кошмары плохих парней.

Кошмары плохих парней или Брюса? Гарри не мог утверждать наверняка.

— Что же, думаю, ты можешь добавить в свой список «параноидальный засранец». Он пытался убедить меня, что Невилл возглавил Фальшивые лица.

Выражение лица Затанны изменилось. Гарри понял, что она задумалась над этой идеей, но вместо того чтобы озвучить какие-то подозрения, Затанна решила сменить тему.

— А что насчет Романа Сиониса? Он что-нибудь сказал?

— Он совсем слетел с катушек, — ответил Гарри. Было так легко забыть, зачем вообще он сунулся в Аркхем.

Гарри потребовалось время, чтобы объяснить все, что он смог вытянуть из Сиониса. Было очень сложно выразить словами то, что он увидел и почувствовал, когда рискнул проникнуть в разум этого человека.

Когда Гарри закончил, у него в груди начало разрастаться холодное чувство страха, потому что Затанна озвучила то, о чем он даже думать не хотел.

— Мне неприятно это говорить, но в словах Брюса есть смысл.

Так и было. Только эта теория объясняла, почему Фальшивые лица начали охоту на Гарри. Единственное, что он так и не смог понять, зачем это нужно было Невиллу. Чего он хотел достичь, взяв на себя управление одной из банд Готэма? Он был учителем, а не каким-то гребаным Аль Капоне!

— Я просто не понимаю, — сказал Гарри, неловко взлохматив волосы на затылке. — Невилл всегда был хорошим парнем, всегда прикрывал спину, всегда хотел помогать людям. Я даже представить не могу, что он способен на подобное.

— Послушай, мы все равно продолжим его искать, — сказала Затанна. Гарри понимал, что она хотела его подбодрить, поэтому не стал спорить. — Возможно, мы ошибаемся.

Что же, оставалось только надеяться. Наверно, стоило сменить тему.

— Как у тебя с твоим исследованием?

— Я почти ничего не нашла, — грустно ответила Затанна. — Перед первым исчезновением отец досконально изучил вопрос «Книг Магии», но он никогда не говорил об их местоположении. А когда вернулся, то вообще их почти не упоминал, — она выглядела немного обеспокоенной. — Кроме одного единственного раза.

— Что он сказал?

— Это было странно, похоже на стихотворение или вроде того, и очень короткое. Подожди секунду, я записала, — она порылась в одном из карманов и вытащила клочок бумажки, исписанный убористым почерком. — «Книги Магии, приманка в ловушке для крыс, искатель узнает». А рядом еще был странный символ.

— Джованни часто писал такие загадки? — спросил Гарри. Стихотворение было так себе, если, конечно, эти слова вообще должны были стать стихотворением. Гарри склонялся ко второму варианту.

— Не то чтобы, — ответила Затанна, подтвердив его подозрения. — Иногда он придумывал что-то подобное для своих шоу, чтобы выглядеть загадочнее в глазах толпы. Но это все было несерьезно.

— Тогда, может, это тоже ерунда? — предположил Гарри. — Что насчет символа? Нарисовать сможешь?

— Да, без проблем.

С помощью очередного странного заклинания Затанна наколдовала изящную ручку. Изображенный символ напоминал слезу с нимбом.

— Подожди, я уже встречал его, — протянул Гарри. Он хлопнул себя по голове, словно хотел выбить из нее что-то. Удивительно, но это сработало. — Я видел его в одном из воспоминаний Сиониса!

— Да? — удивленно переспросила Затанна. — А он-то тут при чем?

— Без понятия. — Но если в том, что случилось с Сионисом, была задействована магия, возможно, в ситуации с Невиллом было что-то большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

Затанна всплеснула руками.

— Во всем этом нет никакого смысла!

Гарри не успел ничего сказать, когда почувствовал натяжение заклинания на двери гостиничного номера. Спустя пару секунд раздался робкий стук. Гарри посмотрел на Затанну, которая подошла ближе к двери, удобнее перехватил палочку и посмотрел в глазок. Снаружи нервно переминался с ноги на ногу молодой аврор в форме МАКУСА.

— Кто там? — спросил Гарри через дверь.

— Я, хм, аврор-стажер Макгрудер, — ответил парень. — Я ищу мистера Поттера.

Гарри и Затанна переглянулись, прежде чем оба явно пришли к одинаковому выводу: плохие парни обычно не стучатся. Тем не менее Гарри держал палочку наготове, открывая дверь. Излишняя осторожность никогда не повредит.

Макгрудер комично округлил глаза, когда увидел их двоих. Но Гарри не знал, он был в этом виноват или все-таки Затанна. Аврор выглядел так, словно еще совсем недавно был всего лишь студентом Ильверморни.

— Вот он я, — сказал Гарри. Он заметил, что Макгрудер не держал палочку, поэтому решил и свою убрать. — Почему вы меня ищите? — Гарри протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Хм, у меня есть сообщение?

Гарри неосознанно преобразился в начальника, которому нужно было привести в форму нервных или слишком самоуверенных курсантов.

— Даже не знаю. Есть?

— М-м...

— Послушай, Макгрудер, да? — перебил его Гарри. Если все продолжится так, как началось, то они простоят в дверях все утро. Макгрудер быстро-быстро закивал. — Перестань волноваться. Я не собираюсь тебя есть, да и Затанна вряд ли станет тебя соблазнять, — Гарри проигнорировал прожигающий взгляд, — так что не стоит так переживать. Ты уже далеко зашел — появился в Готэме, а ведь даже твои начальники боятся этого места. Все будет хорошо, не сомневайся. Запомни — аврор всегда самый опасный человек в комнате.

Импровизированная болтовня произвела желаемый эффект. Парень выпрямился и наконец-то смог посмотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Спасибо, сэр, — признательно сказал Макгрудер. Впрочем, Гарри подозревал, что не смог его окончательно убедить. — И, хм, да. У меня есть для вас сообщение от Директора.

— Прелестно, — уныло отозвался Гарри. На мгновение он задумался, почему аврор, даже если он был всего лишь стажером, был отправлен выполнять работу совы, но, возможно, он просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время. — Наверно, тебе стоит зайти.

Втроем они вернулись к столу.

— Итак, какое шило на этот раз застряло у Карратерса в заднице?

— Ну, вчера утром Измеритель угроз кое-что зафиксировал, — неловко ответил Макгрудер. Он немного поерзал на стуле, прежде чем продолжить: — Директор интересуется, какова была природа произошедшего, и ждать ли в ближайшем будущем повторения.

Гарри не смог удержать вырвавшийся смешок, когда он услышал невероятно дипломатическую интерпретацию реального сообщения. Заметив озадаченный взгляд Затанны, он решил пояснить:

— Он хочет сказать, что Карратерс назвал меня фанатичным идиотом, одержимым стремлением раскрыть наше общество маггловскому миру, и что я должен ехать обратно в Британию, прежде чем сделаю что-то еще столь же глупое. Все верно? — спросил он у Макгрудера.

Тот едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Почти слово в слово, сэр.

— И честно, — сказал Гарри. Он не собирался стрелять в гонца, особенно в того, кто, похоже, не просто вытянул короткую соломинку, а его заставили это сделать. — На нас вместе со свидетелем-магглом более раннего преступлении вчера утром напала группа головорезов-магглов, намеревающихся нанести телесные повреждения или убить как нас, так и нашего свидетеля-маггла. В соответствии с Международным Статутом Секретности, поправка 3, подраздел 2, пункт 3б, мы использовали все имеющиеся в нашем распоряжении средства, чтобы защитить себя и наше расследование предыдущего преступления. Кроме того, как дополнительно указано в Статуте, поправка 7, подраздел 12, пункт 3а, позже я лично наложил заклинание забвения на всех маггловских свидетелей того утра и устранил весь ущерб, причиненный в результате произошедшего.

Запиши еще, что Карратарс может либо вытащить палочку из своей зияющей задницы и помочь, либо он может признать, что Готэм находится вне его юрисдикции и что я могу не нести перед ним ответственность.

Ну что, как вышло? Сможешь обернуть это все в симпатичную дипломатическую обертку и передать Карратерсу?

Макгрудер смертельно побледнел и, широко распахнув глаза, уставился на Гарри. Гарри помахал рукой у него перед носом, и Макгрудер вздрогнул.

— Я не смогу такое сказать!

— Хм, действительно, — согласился Гарри. Он сомневался, что Уинстон Карратерс разделял его сдержанность в отношении расстрела курьеров. — Но основную идею ты понял, и теперь мне стало намного легче, когда я выговорился.

Гарри решил подсластить бедняге пилюлю.

— Послушай, если тебе от этого станет легче, то мы тут кое-что расследуем для Президента Куахога, поэтому ты можешь сначала подойти к нему. Кто знает, вдруг он избавит тебя от необходимости общения с Карратерсом.

— Подождите, — сказал вдруг Макгрудер, посмотрев на Затанну. — Это как-то связано с появлением Великого Затары?

Слышать такое от волшебника было странно.

— Макгрудер, ты из Готэма? — спросила Затанна, подумав о том же, о чем и Гарри.

Макгрудер воодушевленно закивал.

— Моя мама не-маг, а отца я никогда не знал. Вырос здесь, в Готэме, в районе Отисбург. Однажды, когда я был ребенком, ходил на шоу мистера Затары в Миле развлечений, — сказал он. Вся его нервозность исчезла на мгновение, сменившись искренним энтузиазмом. — С того дня я хотел быть волшебником. Вы даже не представляете, каково было получить письмо из Ильверморни.

— Могу догадаться, — ответил Гарри. Он словно сам на секунду заразился его радостью. А потом он вспомнил слова Бэтмена. — Подожди-ка, Миля развлечений?

— Ага. Это старый тематический парк к северу от Готэм-Виллидж, — сказал Макгрудер. — Сейчас там все заброшено. Ну, в основном.

Гарри вспомнил, что видел его во время одного из своих полетов над городом. Тогда он очень напомнил место из какого-то фильма ужасов. Ржавые американские горки были похожи на скелеты гигантских зверей, выброшенных на берег беспокойным морем. Клоуны со смазанными лицами ухмылялись в глаза собственной кончине, а город-призрак карнавальных киосков медленно превращался в ничто.

Гарри повернулся к Затанне, когда ему в голову пришла одна идея.

— А что если это все и правда как-то связано?

— Ты думаешь, Невилл видел одно из шоу моего отца? — спросила Затанна, не улавливая логики.

— Нет-нет, не Невилл, — затараторил Гарри. — Сионис. Этот Символ видел Сионис. А вдруг он побывал на шоу?

Затанна распахнула глаза, наконец-то поняв, к чему он клонил.

— Символ? Какой еще символ? — встрял Макгрудер. Похоже, он уже запутался. — Можете показать? Вдруг я его узнаю.

Он выглядел таким взволнованным, поняв, что как-то мог помочь, что Гарри просто не смог ему отказать. Лишняя пара глаз не повредит. Он взял со стола записку Затанны и указал на изображение слезы.

Однако разочарованный взгляд Макгрудера сказал все больше слов.

— Эй, никто из нас его не распознал, — утешительно сказал Гарри. — Не переживай.

— Я думал, что хоть чем-то смогу помочь, — ответил Макгрудер, отложив записку в сторону. — Простите, что не получилось. Я никогда его не видел.

— Ты помог, — сказал Гарри. И он не лгал. Были все шансы, что в конце концов они нашли бы эту связь, но могли ее и упустить. — Без тебя мы бы не объединили все эти разрозненные факты. И теперь нам всего лишь придется еще кое-что проверить, — он посмотрел на Затанну, добавив: — Ты готова разведать обстановку в старом логове своего отца в Миле развлечений?

— Я бы туда не совалась, — Затанна нахмурилась. — У меня от этого места мурашки по коже. Хотя должна согласиться, что идей получше у нас нет.

На лице Макгрудера отразилась настоящая паника. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чем он думал в этот момент.

— Тебе стоит вернуться, — сказал Гарри. — Нет смысла ругаться с Карратерсом. Есть у меня подозрение, что он не самый терпеливый человек. Он твоя проблема, а Миля развлечений — наша.

Плечи Макгрудера разочарованно поникли. Гарри прекрасно понимал, что означали такие приключения для молодого аврора-стажера. У них всегда была самая ужасная скучная работа.

— Сильно не высовывайся, — Гарри попытался хоть как-то смягчить свои слова. — Все должны пройти через эти два года. Однако после них ты сразу приступишь к настоящим расследованиям. Нет смысла рисковать этим только для того, чтобы побродить по какой-то жуткой разрушенной ярмарке.

— Наверно, вы правы, — неохотно согласился Макгрудер. — Тогда, наверно, мне уже пора?

— Ага, — сказал Гарри. — Не забудь сначала зайти к Куахогу. Он должен удержать Карратерса подальше от тебя. Если мы найдем что-нибудь важное, я отправлю ему сообщение.

Макгрудер встал из-за стола и протянул руку, которую Гарри с удовольствием пожал.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер.

— Без проблем.

Попрощавшись с Гарри и Затанной, молодой аврор аппарировал с приглушенным хлопком.

Гарри повернулся к Затанне.

— Ну что, следующая остановка Миля развлечений?

— Сначала я позавтракаю, — возразила Затанна. — И я сама займусь собственной транспортировкой, спасибо.

* * *

Когда Гарри пролетал над Милей развлечений, была ночь, что лишь добавляло атмосфере мрачности. При свете дня призрачные монолиты, вырисовывающиеся в темноте, исчезли. Их заменили гниющие башни и ржавые американские горки. Когда Гарри увидел трехэтажную голову клоуна, покрытую плесенью, грязью и мхом, то решил, что ночью все смотрелось намного лучше.

— Кто вообще решил построить этот парк? — спросил Гарри, оглядывая раскинувшуюся почти постапокалиптическую ярмарку.

— У меня можешь не спрашивать, — ответила Затанна. — Я возненавидела его еще до того, как он оказался заброшен.

— Ладно. Давай посмотрим, что нам удастся тут найти, — Гарри хотел побыстрее разобраться с этим местом. Чем раньше, тем лучше. — Где именно выступал твой отец?

Затанна указала на большое здание, которое выглядело намного лучше остальных из-за своей сталебетонной конструкции.

— Зал Олимпус. Это была его первая постоянная работа, связанная со сценической магией.

Они шли по широкой аллее, огибая кучи вонючего мусора. Когда они поравнялись со зданием, Гарри понял, что его первое впечатление оказалось ошибочным. Хоть каркас и выглядел прочным, все остальное было прогнившим и разрушенным. Ветер и дождь свободно гуляли сквозь выбитые окна.

Гарри распахнул настежь двери, и те заскрипели и застонали на ржавых петлях, а изнутри рванул запах сырости, плесени и человеческих отходов.

Очевидно, что местные бездомные облюбовали себе здание в качестве убежища. Судя по количеству разбросанных вокруг заляпанных матрасов, этих жильцов было не меньше сотни. Но по какой-то причине сейчас тут никого не было. В здании царила гробовая тишина.

Уже само по себе это было достаточно подозрительным, чтобы начать беспокоиться.

— Гоменум ревелио, — тихо сказал Гарри. У людей должна была быть очень веская причина, чтобы покинуть свое укрытие.

Он увидел стоящую рядом Затанну, освещенную призрачным светом, а потом осторожно огляделся и заметил очертания еще одного человека. Сложно было сказать наверняка, но, скорее всего, он находился в подвале.

Гарри махнул Затанне, привлекая ее внимание и жестом показывая молчать. Он поднял указательный палец и одними губами произнес «Здесь кто-то есть».

Сразу же поняв, что он имел в виду, Затанна указала на дальний угол комнаты, где за обветшалой занавеской Гарри заметил лестницу, а потом пальцами изобразила спускающегося человечка.

Гарри наложил на себя и Затанну заглушающие чары, и они двинулись в сторону нишу, осторожно перешагивая разбитые бутылки и использованные шприцы. Естественно, чары скрывали все звуки, которые они издавали, однако это не касалось бутылки, которая могла скатиться по лестнице.

По мере того, как они спускались, запах гнили становился все сильнее. Подвал оказался темным мрачным местом, которое скудно освещалось лишь падающим светом с лестницы. В темноте вырисовывались уродливые тени, скользя по холодным стенам, которые словно всасывали в себя все тепло. Взмахом палочки Гарри наколдовал свой любимый призрачный свет.

В сыром подвале медленно тлели и разлагались раскрашенные шелком горы, божественные фигуры, драконы, слоны и многое что еще. Гарри потянулся к Затанне, и она вздрогнула от неожиданного прикосновения. Мгновение спустя ее рот открылся в безмолвном вздохе, когда она увидела гниющую славу прошлых лет.

Судя по всему, они оказались посреди комнаты с заброшенным реквизитом, который теперь надежно скрывал их от любых глаз. Гарри указал в ту сторону, где видел фигуру. Человек, похоже, присел на корточки и тянулся к чему-то, что лежало ниже уровня пола.

Действовать пришлось быстро, потому что неизвестный явно что-то нашел. И это вполне могло быть то, что искали Гарри и Затанна.

Они завернули за огромную модель сфинкса, и Гарри мельком увидел худого, изможденного человека в длинном коричневом пальто, прежде чем их заметили. Щелчком пальцев мужчина отменил заклинание магического света, вновь погрузив их в темноту.

— Джон? — в шоке выдохнула Затанна. Очевидно, этот щелчок пальцев сделал больше, чем просто рассеял магический свет Гарри. Их заглушающие чары тоже исчезли.

Гарри не смог хорошенько разглядеть мужчину, но вот его пальто было очень похоже на пальто Константина. Меньше всего ему было нужно, чтобы Джон гребаный-слон-в-посудной-лавке Константин оказался втянут во все это. Оставалась очень слабая надежда, что это все таки был не Константин, потому что, во-первых, пальто мог носить абсолютно кто угодно, а во-вторых, Константин был в Англии.

Тем не менее времени Гарри не терял. Он направил палочку в темноту, и вокруг них раздался тихий шепот сотни оживших животных. Гарри послал их туда, где стоял мужчина, и услышал удивленное ворчание. Видимо, кто-то из животных достиг цели.

Полыхнуло огнем, и на секунду подвал залило слепящим светом. В одно мгновение были сожжены все ожившие твари, как и старый шелк, который тоже не устоял перед магическим огнем.

— Атищаз то янго! — мгновенно среагировала Затанна, и между ними и волной пламени появился щит.

Стоило огню опасть, как Гарри заметил темный силуэт, вокруг которого буквально трещала сила. Не теряя времени, он с силой воткнул палочку в пол, который, вообще-то, был бетонным, и хрупкое дерево должно было расколоться, но этого не произошло. Палочка глубоко вошла в пол, как нож — в масло. Секунду ничего не происходило, а потом пол под мужчиной взорвался водопадом каменных брызг.

Вскрикнув от боли и удивления, мужчина провалился в образовавшуюся обугленную яму. Гарри с Затанной тут же подбежали к дыре, однако было уже слишком поздно. Все, что они застали, это исчезающие руны круга телепортации, освещенные зловещим мерцающим светом непогасшего огня.

Гарри повернулся к Затанне.

— Можешь его отследить?

— Я увидела слишком мало глифов, — ответила Затанна, зло покачав головой. — Могу сказать только то, что далеко он не ушел. Во всяком случае, точно не в Англию. Ты не заметил, он оставил что-нибудь?

Они подошли к тому месту, где Гарри впервые заметил мужчину, и нашли открытый сейф, утопленный в полу. Гарри тихо выругался себе под нос, когда понял, что сейф был пуст.

— Нет, смотри, — сказала Затанна, указывая на покрытое пылью дно сейфа. — Я думаю, он уже был пуст. — Она опустилась на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть сейф поближе, и щелкнула пальцами: — Тевс.

На ее ладони тут же вспыхнул огонек, очень похожий на тот, что еще совсем недавно наколдовал Гарри. Она подбросила его в воздух, и он завис под потолком, как миниатюрное солнышко, ярко осветив разруху, учиненную огнем и взрывным заклинанием.

— Тут что-то есть, — сказала Затанна, ощупывая дно кончиками пальцев. Она наклонилась еще ниже. — Там что-то выгравировано. Йорксар иовс ытеркес.

Раздался тихий щелчок, и задняя часть сейфа слегка приподнялась. Затанна вытянула тонкую металлическую пластинку и отдала ее Гарри. Поймав пластинкой свет, Гарри увидел тот же символ слезы с нимбом, что и в записях Затары. Он посмотрел на Затанну, которая держала в руках клочок бумаги.

— Ищи мое пробуждение, — прочитала Затанна и нахмурилась.

— И что это значит?

— Я не уверена. Кажется, я видела где-то в записях отца что-то о пробуждении,, — немного подумав, сказала она. — Надо посмотреть еще раз. Я тогда не особо обратила на это внимание.

— Ну хоть что-то мы получили, — сказал Гарри. — И остановили того, кто за этим пришел.

— В какой-то момент я подумала, что это Джон, — произнесла Затанна. Она выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Он до сих пор в Англии, — уверенно ответил Гарри. Если бы Константин сбежал, Падма наверняка бы ему об этом сообщила.

Возникло такое ощущение, что Падма их каким-то образом подслушала, потому что спустя буквально пару секунд из кармана Гарри, где лежало сквозное зеркало, раздался знакомый голос.

— Гарри, ты там?

Гарри достал зеркало и — кто бы мог поверить — увидел в нем Падму. Выражение лица у нее было серьезным.

— Константин исчез, ускользнул из-под носа целого отряда авроров. Судя по всему, он смог сбежать задолго до того, как они это обнаружили. Я не знаю, куда он мог пойти.

Какое-то время стояла полная тишина.

— Блядь, — не выдержал Гарри. Он многозначительно переглянулся с Затанной, прежде чем опять посмотреть на Падму. — Есть у меня одна идея.


	12. Chapter 12

— О чем этот идиот вообще думает? — ругался Гарри, ходя туда-сюда по балкону гостиничного номера. — Ох, я Джон гребаный Константин, и я единственный засранец на планете, кому можно доверить сделать что-то правильно.

— Ну, если уж быть до конца справедливым к Джону, — сказала Затанна, подняв взгляд от дневника отца. Видимо, она почувствовала необъяснимое желание заступиться за бывшего любовника, — в свое время он отказался от возможности получить большую власть только потому, что это могло навредить людям. А как бы ты поступил на его месте? Я не уверена, что доверяю себе. Если бы мне предоставился шанс вернуть отца, то я бы могла соблазниться.

— Знаешь, не стоит его защищать — он все-таки большой мальчик. И не надо принижать себя, — Гарри наконец-то перестал мерить шагами балкон. — Мой старый учитель говорил, что иногда мы должны выбирать между тем, что правильно, и тем, что легко, но я думаю, что он все сильно упростил. Первый шаг — это увидеть, что выбор в принципе есть.

Затанна нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Если ты подумаешь о том, что на самом деле будет правильным, то примешь верное решение, — сказал Гарри максимально просто. — В свое время я повидал немало плохих людей. Их было не так много, как ты могла подумать, но куда больше, чем хотелось бы. Мне довелось общаться и с действительно хорошими людьми, но их на самом деле намного меньше, чем плохих. Люди, которые просто хотят жить своей жизнь, встречаются чаще всего.

Видя, что Затанна не поняла, что он хотел сказать, Гарри продолжил:

— Некоторым нравится раскрашивать мир в черно-белый цвет: добро и зло, правильно и неправильно. Полагаю, им так проще, — усмехнулся он собственным словам. — Естественно, среди них есть и злые люди, которые хотят причинить вред другим ради удовольствия, которые кайфуют от убийства или пыток. Они даже не дошли до самого пункта, где нужно выбрать из двух вариантов. Им в голову не приходит, что их может быть больше одного. Даже если ты предложишь им этот выбор, они его просто проигнорируют. Проблема в том, что это не имеет никакого отношения к их мировоззрению. Для них дело не в правоте, а в том, чего они хотят.

Хорошие люди? Они выбор тоже не делают, потому что видят только единственный путь к свету. Иногда они могут быть такими же опасными, как и злые люди. Они всегда будут делать то, что считают правильным, и мне жаль любого мужчину или женщину, которые встанут у них на пути. А еще они очень редко понимают, что другие не могут видеть мир так же, как они.

Для остальных же все куда сложнее, чем просто необходимость выбрать. По своей природе мы не хорошие, так что в каком-то смысле мы тоже должны выбрать, только не так, как ты думаешь.

Гарри посмотрел на возвышающийся Готэм.

— Мы должны выбрать думать. Взгляни на этот город. Ты на самом деле считаешь, что существуют тысячи действительно злых людей? Что каждый бандит и каждый головорез злы по природе?

— Ну, нет, наверно.

— Нет. Они просто люди, которые живут своей жизнью, не думая о последствиях для тех, кого они не видят. Как только ты осознаешь, что есть выбор между правильным и легким, ты уже сделаешь гораздо больше, чем подавляющее большинство людей. Легкий выбор будет легче только в том случае, если ты не задумываешься о правильном выборе. — Гарри обернулся, посмотрев на Затанну. — Ты знаешь цену воскрешения людей из мертвых и знаешь, что за это не стоит платить. Пока ты это понимаешь, то примешь правильное решение.

Затанна смотрела на него со странным выражением лица. Была ли это надежда, благодарность? Гарри не знал. Он вдруг понял, что совершенно ушел от темы, поэтому пожал плечами и спросил:

— Что насчет того послания?

Затанна еще какое-то время смотрела в пустоту, видимо, обдумывая сказанное Гарри, прежде чем ее взгляд прояснился, вернувшись в настоящее.

— Ты много об этом думал.

— Так и есть, — сказал Гарри. После все того, что он видел, игнорировать подобное он не мог.

— А тебе не кажется, что такое малое количество хороших людей удручает?

— Да не особо, — честно ответил Гарри. — На самом деле, я нахожу в этом надежду. Делать правильные вещи непросто, и, как мне кажется, это не должно быть просто. Мне нравится знать, что все, что стоит между чем-то вроде Готэма и светлым будущим, — это поиск способа, который заставил бы людей остановиться и подумать. Там внизу несколько злых людей и слишком мало хороших, в этом я не сомневаюсь, но если бы все остальные остановились и действительно подумали об этом, это можно было бы изменить. Если завтра утром хотя бы один человек в Готэме остановится подумать и решит действительно попробовать, город уже станет лучше.

— Ты действитеьно так думаешь?

— Я это знаю, — сказал Гарри с твердой уверенностью. Невилл был тем, кто показал ему правдивость его слов. Невилл и все остальные в ОД.

Повисло долгое молчание. Затанна опять окинула его оценивающим, немного неуверенным взглядом.

— Ладно, хватит об этом, — Гарри неловко усмехнулся. Похоже, что из-за беспокойства о друге его потянуло на философию. — Тебе удалось узнать что-нибудь еще?

Взгляд Затанны недвусмысленно намекал ему, что к этому разговору они еще вернутся.

— Я знаю, что тут что-то есть, — она перевернула страницу дневника. — Это было… — Затанна замолчала, уставившись в текст. — Ага!

Гарри перестал мерить шагами балкон и скосил на нее взгляд.

— «Я помню тот день, когда впервые показал людям магию со сцены», — читала Затанна, скользя взглядом по строчкам. — «...Мы покидали старое здание штаб-квартиры Уэйна — я, мои принадлежности в старом разбитом сундуке и рабочие сцены. Я чувствовал тогда, что получил куда больше, чем отдал. Я пробудился!» Вот что означала эта записка!

Похоже, это было именно то, что им нужно.

— У тебя остался тот сундук?

— Да! — воскликнула Затанна, но потом весь ее энтузиазм сдулся. — Но я уже проверила его. Ничего.

— Тогда все дело должно быть в месте, — сказал Гарри, не желая так быстро сбрасывать со счетов потенциальную зацепку. — Штаб-квартира это Башня Уэйна?

— Нет, — ответила Затанна. Нахмурившись, она посмотрела в сторону города, где вдалеке за небоскребами была видна только самая вершина Башни. — Это не может быть она, потому что ее еще не существовало, когда отец был молодым. Наверно, он имел в виду старый штаб.

— Где он находился?

Затанна огорченно пожала плечами.

— Не помню. Думаю, он где-то в Старом Готэме, точнее не скажу. Я была еще совсем маленькой когда построили Башню.

— Твой отец когда-нибудь водил тебя туда или, может, хотя бы делился воспоминаниями? — спросил Гарри. Судя по всему, Затанна все-таки знала, где находился старый штаб, ей просто нужно было помочь вспомнить.

— Вроде бы нет. — Отчаяние взяло верх, и Затанна раздраженно бросила дневник на стол.

— Так, ладно, не страшно, — сказал Гарри, попытавшись ее успокоить. Он уже давно понял, что самобичевание все равно мало кому помогало. — Мы всегда можем поискать в библиотеке — много времени это не займет. У них ведь наверняка есть какие-то архивные записи?

— Да, скорее всего. Но нам не нужно было бы идти в… — Затанна вдруг замолчала, распахнув глаза. — Библиотека!

— А? — непонимающе спросил Гарри?

— Я вспомнила. Мемориальная библиотека Марты Уэйн. Она находится в старой штаб-квартире Уэйна вместе с помещением для начинающих предпринимателей и… — она опять замолчала и схватила со стола дневник. — Нам нужно идти, сейчас!

— Что «и»? — спросил Гарри. Он понятия не имел, о чем-таком важном вспомнила Затанна, но ее инстинктам он доверял, поэтому сразу подобрался, готовый сорваться в любой момент.

— Ночной клуб, — ответила Затанна. — Он называется «Черная маска».

Клуб, который упоминал Бэтмен. Клуб, в котором якобы скрывался Невилл и названный в честь альтер-эго человека, которого Невилл якобы заменил. Гарри сразу понял ее внезапное беспокойство.

— Пошли.

Затанна времени даром не теряла, и менее чем через пять секунд они дематериализовались из гостиничного номера, чтобы снова появиться в тихом переулке.

Был только ранний вечер, но нависающая громада Готэма превращала многочисленные подворотни города в довольно мрачные места. Гарри бы не удивился, если бы на некоторые улицы солнце даже в середине лета заглядывало лишь на несколько минут.

В отличие от аппарации, телепортация Затанны была совершенно бесшумной. Вместо привычного хлопка на безлюдной забытой улице эхом раздавался далекий гул городской жизни.

— Где мы? — спросил Гарри, оглядываясь по сторонам. Среди переулков Готэма этот был еще ничего. Чуть в стороне виднелась куча грязных тряпок, всякого мусора и сломанных досок. Похоже, это было убежище одного из многочисленных бездомных города, которого сейчас не было «дома».

— За зданием библиотеки, — ответила Затанна. Она тоже огляделась и, сориентировавшись, направилась к одному из выходов из переулка навстречу шумной улице.

Старый Готэм не просто так получил свое название. Большинство строений были малоэтажными и к тому же очень обветшалыми. Если бы Гарри не знал наверняка, то вполне мог подумать, что оказался в позднем средневековье, настолько аутентичной была сохранившаяся готическая каменная кладка.

Однако кое-где улица была усеяна невероятно современными стеклянными чудовищами. Похоже, старый Готэм постепенно поглощался новым. Гарри заметил, что очень многие из новых зданий были повреждены, выставлены на продажу или предлагали аренду. Возможно, Старый Готэм был обречен, но сдаваться так просто он не собирался.

— Клуб должен быть выше по улице, — сказала Затанна.

— Так что нас там ждет?

— Често? — Затанна скосила на него взгляд. — Я не знаю, никогда там не была. У Романа Сиониса была репутация сумасшедшего еще до того, как Фальшивые лица начали появляться в заголовках газет. Мне говорили, что это заурядный элитный клуб, но я уверена, что это не так.

— Как долго он уже существует? — Если Затанна была еще девочкой, когда здание пустовало, то, учитывая возраст Сиониса, клубу не должно было быть так уж много лет, если, конечно, Сионис не выкупил его у кого-нибудь. — Вряд ли твой отец стал бы прятать столь мощный артефакт в ночном клубе.

— Ты прав, — сказала Затанна, уверенно идя по улице. — Это здание очень долго не использовали. Уэйн продал его какой-то фирме по недвижимости, которая тогда ничего с ним не сделала. Наверное, не смогла получить разрешение на строительство или вроде того. Здание пустовало, и отец, наверно, решил, что так все и останется. Много что в Готэме пустовало десятилетиями.

Как бы то ни было, вскоре после смерти отца здание снова продали группе благотворительных организаци. Вскоре выяснилось, что за ними стояла Черная маска. Если ты еще не понял, это было любимое детище Романа Сиониса.

— Выходит, Сионис мог чисто случайно наткнуться на то, что спрятал в здании твой отец? — спросил Гарри. Слишком уж странное совпадение. — Как подобное удалось обычному магглу?

— У тебя есть идея получше? — Затанна подумала пару секунд, а потом пожала плечами. — Может, чары, поставленные отцом, рассеялись после его смерти.

Все зависело от заклинаний, поэтому подобный исход был возможен, хоть и маловероятен. Других идей у Гарри не было. Наверно, это все-таки было обычное совпадение, но оно связывало всю историю воедино так, что действительно имело какой-то смысл. «Как» они могли решить позже, а пока что было важно «что».

— Джованни спрятал именно Книгу или какие-то подсказки к ее нахождению? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Они уже почти подошли ко входу в клуб, который находился в конце весьма впечатляющего здания. Если бы Гарри увидел его в Европе, то смело назвал бы дворцом. В нем чувствовалась та же фундаментальность, что и в Башне Уэйна. Да, Уэйн Энтерпрайзис умели строить на долгие годы. Даже в Готэме, которому было рукой подать до зоны боевых действий, здание устояло, пережив шторм лишь с незначительными повреждениями.

Сам вход в клуб был довольно вычурным и совершенно не соответствовал остальной части здания. Фасад был заменен огромной черной маской высотой более трех этажей, а входная дверь почти скрывалась за широким ртом.

— Без понятия, — вздохнула Затанна. Она остановилась, положив руку на заколоченную дверь. — Послушай, если мы действительно найдем здесь Книгу, то вспомни, о чем говорил мой отец. Все, о чем рассказывают легенды, — правда. Но это еще и ловушка. Я видела, как Ник от одного лишь желания заполучить Книгу превратился в жалкую тень человека, которого я когда-то знала. Помни, что ты сказал мне раньше. Подумай, прежде чем делать что-либо с той силой, которую Книга может дать тебе.

Гарри понимал, о чем она говорит, чай не глупый юнец уже. Мощи Даров было достаточно, чтобы вдохновить обычных людей на ужасные поступки. И хоть сила, которую им приписывали, была настоящей, она никогда не стоила причиненных Дарами страданий.

— Хорошо.

— Ясйоркто, — сказала Затанна, и заблокированная дверь тут же бесшумно распахнулась, забыв издать какой-нибудь зловещий скрип.

По какой-то причине Гарри ожидал, что внутреннее пространство будет покрыто тонким слоем пыли, но, если подумать, в этом не было смысла, ведь Сиониса упекли в Аркхем всего несколько дней назад. Все столы и стулья оказались покрыты пылезащитными простынями, но в остальном помещение было безупречно чистым.

Положив палочку на ладонь, Гарри прошептал:

— Партэм Маджейя Магна.

Палочка несколько раз лениво покрутилась на ладони, прежде чем указать в сторону сцены. Гарри с Затанной переглянулись и стали осторожно подбираться к возможному источнику магии, обнаруженному заклинанием. Это заклинание было довольно привередливым, потому что очень часто указывало на самого волшебника, который его использовал, однако при должном умении можно было заставить его игнорировать некоторые вещи.

Когда они приблизились к сцене, стало очевидно, что то, что они искали, на самом деле находилось где-то за кулисами. Они быстро обошли сцену по кругу, чтобы добраться до задней двери. Затанна уже хотела было открыть ее, как Гарри заметил, как палочка едва-едва дернулась, хотя сам он не двигался.

— Зи, подожди, — быстро шепнул он. — Кажется, заклинание зацепило человека, а не какую-то вещь. Смотри, палочка шевелится. — На этих словах палочка опять слабо качнулась в сторону. Всего чуть-чуть, но все равно было заметно. — В этот раз мы не должны их упустить, — сказал Гарри. — Особенно, если они пришли за Книгой.

Затанна кивнула и осторожно толкнула дверь.

По открывшемуся лабиринту коридоров они шли уже почти не скрываясь. Без заклинания они бы бродили там несколько часов, а то и дней, но чары Гарри уверенно вели их через развилки и повороты. А потом они внезапно уперлись в кладовку. Тупик.

— Бл… — начал было Гарри, но Затанна приложила палец к губам.

— Встань туда, — прошептала она, указав на другую сторону помещения.

Как только Гарри сделал пару шагов, палочка на его ладони сразу же повернулась, и он понял, что же Затанна хотела проверить. Человек, которого они искали, скорее всего, находился прямо за стеной. Либо это была фальшивая стена, либо это была просто примыкающая комната. В любом случае, всегда можно было использовать магию, чтобы пройти.

Гарри отменил указующее заклинание и удобнее перехватил палочку. Посмотрев на Затанну, он свободной рукой изобразил пятисекундный обратный отсчет. Пять, четыре, три, два...

Задняя стена кладовки отъехала в сторону, явив собой ничего не подозревающего Джона Константина, насвистывающего веселую мелодию.

Безмолвное ошеломляющее заклинание достигло Константина еще до того, как он вообще успел заметить двух человек, стоящих в комнате. Гарри понял, что, видимо, немного перестарался, когда Константин отлетел обратно в помещение, из которого только что вышел, и скрылся из вида. По крайней мере, после такого встанет он нескоро.

Затанна бросила на Гарри взгляд, каким очень часто одаривала его Гермиона.

— Да, это было совершенно необходимо, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос.

Затанна открыла было рот, но сразу закрыла. Покачав головой, она направилась туда, где рухнул без сознания Константин.

Скрытая комната точно не была спроектирована Джованни. Вдоль одной из стен стояло несколько шкафов. Сейчас они пустовали, однако было очевидно, что когда-то на их полках лежало оружие. Гарри заметил несколько пустых ящиков и коробок, в которых раньше наверняка хранилось много разных боеприпасов.

Константин лежал на куче сломанной мебели в дальнем конце. Гарри молча приподнял его при помощи заклинания и усадил посреди комнаты на один из чудом уцелевших стульев.

— Он тебе и правда не нравится, да? — спросила Затанна, осматривая шкафы в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки.

— Константин? — на всякий случай уточнил Гарри. Он наколдовал веревки, чтобы Константин не смог так просто уйти, когда очнется. — Ага, не особо. Ты, случайно, еще не захотела вздернуть его за яйца?

Затанна рассмеялась.

— Боже, нет. Но у меня есть свои причины желать, чтобы эти яйца далеко не убежали. Что насчет тебя?

Гарри замер на мгновение и уставился на небритое лицо Константина, думая, как лучше всего ответить на этот этот вопрос. В конце концов он решил ответить хоть немного честно.

— Наверно, я вижу в нем свои худшие черты, — сказал он. — Но проблема в том, что эти худшие черты были у меня в шестнадцать лет. Пора бы уже Константину повзрослеть.

— Ну, я думаю, что… — Вдруг раздался щелчок. — Гарри? — позвала Затанна из другого угла комнаты. — Тут есть сейф, и я чувствую на нем отголоски магии. Что бы тут ни лежало, это было что-то мощное. Возможно, это могла быть и Книга.

Гарри поднял на нее взгляд и обнаружил, что стоит она возле ряда шкафов. У одного из них была какая-то фальш-стена, которая сейчас была отодвинута в сторону. За стеной находился сейф, к сожалению, открытый. Сейчас он был совершенно пуст.

— А еще там лежало вот это, — она держала поношенный цилиндр, мало чем отличающийся от того, который она носила во время собственных выступлений. — Он принадлежал отцу. Я была уверена, что он отдал его Нику, когда тот пошел своей дорогой, — сказала Затанна, положив цилиндр обратно в сейф.

Она опять стала тихо шептать свои странные заклинания, делая пассы перед сейфом, тем самым оставив Гарри всю грязную работу.

Ему нужно было обыскать Джона Константина.

— Блядь, — тихо выругался Гарри, встав на безопасном расстоянии.

Последний человек, пытавшийся обыскать Константина, оказался в ужасном измерении, полностью населенном существами, которые представляли собой один большой глаз. Они заставляли беднягу из раза в раз проживать свой самый позорный день. Невыразимцам потребовалась целая неделя, чтобы найти способ снять проклятие. Бедняга был в таком шоке от произошедшего, что ему дали пару дней на восстановление моральных сил.

У Гарри столько времени просто не было.

К сожалению, обыск ничего не дал, кроме пачки сигарет Силк Кат, ритуального кинжала, зажигалки и еще парочки вещей, к которым Гарри даже не собирался прикасаться.

Раздраженно выдохнув, Гарри на всякий случай магией отшвырнул подозрительные предметы в угол комнаты и наколдовал еще два стула — для себя и Затанны. Они были значительно удобнее того шаткого нечто, к которому был привязан Константин. Иногда можно было и порадоваться таким мелочам.

— Больше ничего нет, — раздраженно сказала Затанна. Она махнула рукой, и стул, который Гарри наколдовал для нее, легко пролетел по воздуху и оказался вне поля зрения Константина. — Что? — спросила она. — Если он меня увидит, то начнет заигрывать. И если он это сделает, я могу запросто его ударить.

Гарри вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

— А я вообще молчу, — невинно отозвался он, и повернулся к Константину, сказав: — Ренервейт.

— Твою же мать, — прокряхтел Константин, едва придя в себя. Выглядел он потрепано. Да, заклинание привело его в чувство, но удар о стену никто не отменял. — Это было совершенно не обязательно, тебе так не кажется?

— Я немного нервный, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — Что ты здесь делал?

Для человека, который был привязан к стулу посреди пустующего логова бандитской группировки, Константин оставался удивительно спокойным.

— Могу задать тебе тот же вопрос, — равнодушно сказал он.

— Ну, — Гарри почесал в затылке и нахмурился, — ты, конечно, мог бы, но только один из нас привязан к стулу. Может, тебе стоит попробовать ответить на вопросы, а не задавать их? Посмотрим, вдруг это хоть немного улучшит твое положение.

Пожав плечами, Константин сделал именно то, что Гарри и ожидал, — соврал.

— Я всего лишь предавался воспоминаниям.

От таких тупых игр Гарри обычно очень быстро терял терпение.

— И ты, конечно же, чисто случайно решил прийти туда, где Джованни Затара спрятал «Книги Магии»?

Константин демонстративно фыркнул.

— А где, кстати, Зи? — спросил он. — Кажется, я видел ее до того, как ты меня… обидел.

Затанна вышла из своего укромного места и встала напротив Константина.

— Джон, — холодно поприветствовала она.

— Привет, детка, — сказал Константин, сверкнув своей любимой лукавой улыбкой. — Скучала по мне?

Звук звонкой пощечины, которую он получил, пролился Гарри в уши настоящей музыкой.

— Такой ответ тебя устроит? — спросила Затанна, потерев ладонь.

Константин пару раз поводил челюстью из стороны в сторону, видимо, проверяя, не выбита ли она.

— Ага, — хмыкнул он. — Думаю, я тебя понял.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Гарри у Затанны. После того, как та кивнула в ответ, он снова обратил внимание на Константина. — Что ж, в таком случае, расскажи нам, почему напал на нас?

— Кажется, меня приложило сильнее, чем я думал, — озадаченно пробормотал Константин. — Я был уверен, что это ты атаковал меня, а не наоборот. Я занимался своим делом.

— Я не про сейчас говорю, умник, — чуть ли не прорычал Гарри, — а про клуб в Миле развлечений.

— Какой клуб?

— Зал Олимпус, естественно, — ответил Гарри, глядя Константину в глаза и пытаясь понять, не издевается ли он. Такого человека было почти невозможно читать просто потому, что он всегда выглядел так, как будто лгал. — Где ты чуть не устроил местный филиал крематория.

— Приятель, да я там никогда не был, — изумился Константин. — Пришел прямо сюда, когда скинул с хвоста твоих отморозков.

Такой выпад Гарри проигнорировать не мог.

— Они обученные специалисты правоохранительных органов, — сказал он. — В отличие от тебя. Мог бы и сказать им, как переживал, что Книгу найдут.

— Ну, просто не хотел зря тратить их время, если бы я в итоге ошибся. Они же все-таки профессионалы и прочее, прочее, — издевательски протянул Константин.

Нахальство и дерзость от того, кто привязан к стулу. Миленько.

В этот момент к разговору присоединилась задумчивая Затанна.

— Ты сказал, что пришел прямо сюда?

Холодное поведение Константина дало крохотную трещину. Он знал, за что зацепилась Затанна. Если он действительно пришел прямо к тайнику, то точно знал его местонахождение.

— Ты ведь и не собирался ничего проверять, так? — почти пораженно спросил Гарри.

— Старик Затара прекрасно спрятал свое сокровище, — бесшабашная ухмылка Константина вернулась на свое место. — Не собирался. Но ты начал разнюхивать вокруг, и я подумал, что Книга может быть в опасности.

— Ты серьезно собираешься свалить на нас всю вину? — Гарри уже не мог скрывать свое возмущение. Поведение этого человека было просто неслыханно. — Если все произошло так, как мы думаем, то, выходит, Книгу забрал какой-то маггл, у которого в итоге поехала крыша. А все потому, что ты почувствовал себя обиженным и решил демонстративно сбежать, а не поступить как ответственный человек?

Улыбка сползла с лица Константина.

— Ты...

Закончить фразу он так и не смог, потому что внезапно раздался оглушительный взрыв. Со всех сторон полетели огромные куски кирпичей, штукатурки и щебня, завалив собой всех троих.


	13. Chapter 13

Взрыв опрокинул стул Гарри, отчего Поттер рухнул на землю, оказавшись придавленным обломками мебели. Но ему еще повезло. Ни у Затанны, ни у Константина не было такого замечательного укрытия, как большая мягкая обивка. Константин, похоже, вообще лежал без сознания под грудой кирпичной кладки. Сквозь дым и завалы Гарри не видел Затанну, но вряд ли дела ее были лучше, чем у бывшего любовника.

Он понимал, что действовать нужно быстро. Еще до того, как в глазах перестало рябить, а из ушей пропал звон, он одним взмахом руки убрал наколдованный стул. Благодаря выброшенному в кровь адреналину Гарри все-таки смог неуверенно подняться на ноги. Подхватив с земли пару обломков, он вытащил палочку.

— Портус, — прокряхтел он.

Из-за густой пыли, висевшей в воздухе, его голос сейчас больше всего напоминал кваканье, но на результат заклинания это не повлияло. Два куска щебня засветились, когда он постучал по ним палочкой. Недолго думая, Гарри кинул первый портключ в Константина, который все еще лежал без движения, и тот моментально исчез.

Заозиравшись по сторонам, он стал искать место, где упала Затанна. Время стремительно утекало сквозь пальцы.

Произошло два взрыва, каждый из которых пробил здоровенную дыру в одной из стен комнаты. Только чистая удача позволила Гарри укрыться от взрывной волны, потому что его стул как раз стоял широкой мягкой спинкой к эпицентру. Сквозь тяжелые клубы оседающей пыли Гарри смог разглядеть новых участников их небольшого собрания.

Когда его измученные барабанные перепонки наконец-то пришли в относительную норму, Гарри расслышал слабый стон. И уже через мгновение в сторону Затанны полетел второй портключ. Как и Константин, она почти сразу исчезла, оставив после себя лишь небольшой пыльный водоворот.

Гарри очень надеялся, что Затанна не сильно пострадала, Константин же вполне мог позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. А вот Гарри решил пока остаться, желая узнать, чем же все закончится. Любая крупица информации была сейчас крайне важна.

Когда пыльная взвесь хоть немного рассеялась, стало видно, как сквозь дыру в стене в помещение запрыгнули трое. Волшебниками они явно не были, потому что держали в руках не волшебные палочки, а автоматы. Сразу после них появился еще один человек и тут же привлек внимание Гарри. Он вошел через дверь, а не через пролом в стене, и среди разрушений выглядел совершенно непринужденно.

Он был примерно того же роста, что и сам Гарри, и носил темную мантию. Однако самой его заметной особенностью была маска — черная в форме черепа. Сделанная из черного дерева, она явно изначально была довольно грубой, но регулярное использование отполировало ее почти до лакированного блеска.

— Тебя предупреждали, чтобы ты ушел, — произнес Черная Маска. Гарри увидел едва сдерживаемую ярость в его глазах. Голос Черной Маски дрожал. Голос Невилла.

Гарри хотел заорать, хотел ударить кого-нибудь, сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы за этой маской оказался не Невилл. Но он не мог не верить своим собственным ушам.

— Невилл, — насколько же разбито сейчас звучал его голос. — Что ты наделал?

— Всего лишь то, что было необходимо, — ответил Невилл. Он поднял руку, останавливая своих громил в масках, которые, кажется, очень хотели пристрелить Гарри. Возможно, еще оставалась надежда.

— Необходимо? — аккуратно переспросил Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы Невилл разозлился сильнее. Если они оба будут сохранять спокойствие, то вдруг им удастся договориться. — Невилл, сколько человек умерло? Как это может быть необходимо?

— Я думал, что из всех людей именно ты поймешь меня, — Невилл разочарованно покачал головой, словно разговаривал с неразумным ребенком. — Ты провел в Готэме какое-то время, ты видел его. Сколько уже умерло из-за того, что у других не хватило духу сделать то, что было необходимо?

— Ты не можешь прибрать закон к своим рукам, — сказал Гарри. Говоря это, он старался не спускать глаз с троих окружавших его мужчин. Они не стреляли, но их оружие все еще было нацелено на него. — Правосудие так не работает.

— Но ты это сделал, — обвиняюще возразил Невилл. — Как и все мы. А все почему? Потому что правосудие вообще не работает. В мире нет справедливости кроме той, которую мы сами несем.

— Невилл, но ведь это было не правосудие, — Мерлин, он должен был понимать, — это было выживание. Если бы Волдеморт понес наказание за все свои преступления, то только тогда это было бы правосудие. Здесь тоже нет никакой справедливости. Зачем ты все это делаешь?

Невилл начал расхаживать вокруг Гарри, вынуждая того крутиться на месте, чтобы не упустить его из виду.

— Мне было явлено, что это необходимо, — сказал он, меряя шагами комнату. — Думаю, Романа ты встречал? Палач и садист, который заставит даже Беллатрису Лестрейндж, — он буквально выплюнул это имя, — сидеть в сторонке и молча наблюдать. А ведь он даже не самый худший вариант.

— Ты не главарь банды, Невилл, ты не злодей, — пытался вразумить его Гарри. — Ты учитель...

— Учитель для кого? — перебил его Невилл. — Для детей или для будущих жертв таких людей, как Роман, как Лестрейнджи, как Волдеморт?

— Детей! — сказал Гарри. — Может, ты не заметил, но Волдеморта больше нет, так же как и Лестрейнджей, как Крауча. Те дети вырастут в куда лучшем мире, чем мы.

— Потому что мы взяли закон в свои руки, когда он нас предал, — невозмутимо ответил Невилл.

— Но мы не взяли закон в свои руки! — Гарри очень быстро проигрывал войну со спокойствием. Невилл, понимал он это или нет, задавал те же самые вопросы, которые долгие годы после падения Волдеморта мучили Гарри в кошмарах. — Тогда вообще закона не было. Только капризы сумасшедшего.

Невилл усмехнулся и широко развел руки в стороны.

— Ты видел этот город? Тебе кажется, что он переполнен законопослушными гражданами?

— Да! — воскликнул Гарри, почувствовав, что это был его шанс. — Сотни, тысячи из них ходят прямо сейчас по улицам, и ты их увидишь. Нормальные люди, живущие нормальной жизнью. Банды проиграют, Невилл, они потеряют свой правильный путь.

— Нет, не проиграют, потому что никто не дает им отпор, — снисходительно ответил Невилл и отвернулся. — Они цепляются за свою посредственную жизнь и молятся о спасителе. Как и Британия в свое время.

— И ты считаешь себя их спасителем.

Что-то в Невилле словно сломалось, и он вдруг резко развернулся.

— Если надо, то да! — с неприкрытой яростью заявил он. — Я могу быть для Готэма тем, кем ты был для Британии. Я могу спасти их, если только они не будут мешать мне. Если ты не будешь мешать мне.

— Я был не спасителем, Невилл, — спокойно сказал Гарри. Ну почему же Невилл этого не понимал? — Ты сам спас себя. Так же, как и Рон, как Гермиона, Джинни, Тонкс, Ремус. Как все остальные. Вы все спасли себя сами, спасли друг друга. Я всего лишь был одним из многих.

— Если ты действительно так думаешь, то ты такой же идиот, каким был Дамблдор, — Невилл неверяще покачал головой. — Без тебя никто бы не воевал. Без тебя мы все погибли бы. И я был уверен, что именно ты, по крайней мере, поймешь мои мотивы, даже если и не станешь им потворствовать. Но, видимо, я возлагал на тебя слишком большие надежды. Ты так же слеп, как и Дамблдор. Миру нужны такие люди, как я. Люди готовы сделать все возможное, чтобы победить тьму.

— Невилл, я знаю, что тебе больно, — сказал Гарри. Он должен был найти путь сквозь этот гнев. — Но это не выход. Ты не сможешь защитить невинных, если принесешь их в жертву. Твоя мать бы этого не хотела.

Этого явно не стоило говорить. В глазах Невилла полыхнул гнев.

— Моя мать ничего не хочет, потому что такие люди, как Роман гребаный Сионис, думают, что они владеют миром. Моя мать ничего не хотела в течение многих лет, потому что такие люди, как ты, не видят ничего, кроме собственного страха и неуверенности в себе. Хватит.

Гарри внезапно понял, что Невилл и его приспешники загнали его в единственный уцелевший угол комнаты. Они окружили его так, чтобы случайно не подстрелить друг друга. Гарри посмотрел Невиллу прямо в глаза. Он не знал, была ли это легилименция или обычное предвидение, но в тот момент он понял — что-то должно было произойти.

Не задумываясь, Гарри нырнул в сторону, избежав испепеляющего взрыва чистой магии, исходящего от внезапно протянутой руки Невилла. Уже в воздухе его палочка плела сложный узор.

В тот момент, когда свет от заклинания погас, головорезы с оружием открыли огонь. Помещение моментально наполнилось оглушительным грохотом выстрелов. Но к этому времени Гарри закончил подготовку чар. С пола вокруг поднялись камни и щебень и начали метаться по комнате со стремительной скоростью.

Результат встречи града пуль со стеной из обломков был впечатляющим. Воздух между Гарри и головорезами наполнился крошечными взрывами — это пули разбивали летающие вокруг осколки кирпичей. Некоторые все-таки смогли пройти сквозь защиту, но растеряли большую часть энергии, поэтому не причинили Гарри совершенно никакого вреда, отскочив от его аврорского пальто. Выиграв немного времени, он бросил простенькие щитовые чары, отчего некоторые летящие пули просто замерли.

Не стоило забывать, что дрался он сейчас не только с магглами. Еще одна невероятно мощная атака Невилла прошла сквозь облако обломков, мгновенно испарив все, что попалось ей на пути. К счастью для Гарри, каким бы мощным ни было заклинание, летающего мусора было достаточно, чтобы скрыть его из виду. Луч чистой магической энергии проделал глубокую борозду в полу и стене позади Гарри, но его не коснулся.

Кирпичи и штукатурка мгновенно превратились в пыль, но свою роль они выполнили. К тому времени у бандитов как раз закончились патроны, и им требовалось время на перезарядку. Гарри поднял ладонь, призвав оставшийся на полу мусор, и замешкавшиеся бандиты оказались в самом эпицентре маленького торнадо из осколков кирпича. Буквально через пару секунд они, согнувшись пополам, повалились на пол, пытаясь избавиться от мелкой каменной пыли, забившей их рты и носы. В тщетной попытке защитить глаза они побросали все свое оружие на пол.

А вот Невилла вывести из строя таким способом не удалось. В безмолвном крике он развел руки в стороны, и пылевое облако, словно волны, отхлынуло прочь. Когда пространство вдруг прояснилось, Гарри смог оценить обстановку.

Магглы, хоть и на время, были недееспособны. Ослепленные, кашляющие, одни стояли на коленях, другие катались по земле, скребя пальцами глаза и шеи. Невилл возвышался между стонущих тел, окруженный мерцающим щитом, похожим на серебристую дымку воспоминания. Однако щит все-таки оказался недостаточно быстрым. Даже с расстояния Гарри видел залитые кровью глаза Невилла и слышал его хриплое дыхание. Самого худшего он избежал, но даже эта странная магия была ограничена скоростью реакции колдующего.

— Смотрю, ты используешь что-то новенькое, — непринужденно сказал Гарри. Он никогда раньше не видел ничего похожего на лучевую атаку Невилла, да и щит ему был незнаком. Лонгботтом всегда был талантлив, но он просто не мог скрывать такие способности. — Где ты узнал о таких чарах?

— Я видел истину, Гарри, — ответил Невилл. В прорезях его маски были видны расширившиеся зрачки глаз. — Я видел настоящую магию, и она была прекрасна.

Книга. Он наверняка говорил о Книге, которая окончательно свела с ума Романа Сиониса и теперь что-то делала с Невиллом.

— Это не ты, Невилл, — Гарри всеми силами пытался достучаться до его сознания сквозь влияние Книги. — Эта Книга тебя контролирует. Ты этого не хочешь.

— Ты считаешь, что знаешь, чего я хочу? — спросил Невилл, и воздух тут же пронзил еще один мощный луч силы.

У Гарри не было времени не то что спрятаться, он даже просто пошевелиться не успел, поэтому лишь усилил щит, который наложил до этого. Когда его коснулось заклинание Невилла, то щит почти сразу распался, и Гарри почувствовал мощь, которую еще никогда не испытывал.

Потрескивающий белый луч промахнулся на несколько дюймов, прорезав в стене еще одну глубокую борозду.

Гарри не мог угнаться за такой силой, откуда бы она ни исходила. Он даже не сомневался, что Невилл был одержим, но как разорвать эту связь?

Гарри крутанулся на месте и аппарировал. Такая стратегия была очень рискованной, потому что не позволяла в пылу битвы провести скрытую атаку — треск перемещения эхом разносился по комнате.

Авроров учили справляться с аппарирующими противниками. Отличительный поворот каблука был характерен для всех, как и легкая дезориентация сразу же при появлении. Разуму требовалась секунда или две, чтобы приспособиться к новой среде, в которой он оказался, и эта задержка могла быть с успехом использована подготовленным волшебником. Щитовые чары, как и большинство других заклинаний, спадали при перемещении, и волшебник оставался беззащитным.

Невилл, может, и стал невероятно сильным, только вот реального аврорского опыта у него не было, который позволил бы ему использовать ошибки боевой аппарации в свою пользу.

Когда Гарри аппарировал, Невилл потерял его из виду и почти опустил руки. Еще одна ошибка. Никогда не стоит думать, что аппарировавший противник сбежал с поля боя. Всегда стоит искать подвох, особенно, когда сражаешься с аврором. Авроры не отступают.

В тот же момент Гарри снова появился в нескольких футах позади него. Невилл еще не успел ничего понять, как Гарри быстро сориентировался и запустил в него мощное Депульсо. Следом полетело оглушающее, которое могло свалить и дракона.

Депульсо немного отбросило Невилла назад, но мерцающий щит устоял, поглотив оглушающее. В отличие от обычных щитов, этот серебристый щит, похоже, был перманентным, полностью окружал Невилла и явно подпитывался тем же самым предметом, благодаря которому Невилл мог посылать из ладоней белые импульсные лучи. Гарри придется немного скорректировать свою стратегию, потому что лобовые атаки не работали.

Прежде чем Невилл успел отреагировать, Гарри изо всей силы вонзил палочку в бетонный пол, и весь этаж буквально рухнул вниз, сравнявшись с подвалом. Гарри смог приостановить свое падение с помощью смягчающих чар, а вот Невиллу повезло меньше. Лонгботтом тяжело приземлился посреди обвалившегося потолка. Половина его маски оказалась сломана, по открывшейся части лица стекала кровь. Он поднялся с обломков, не желая сдаваться так просто.

На этот раз, когда он протянул руку, излучаемая магия была не лучом, а широким конусом, которого Гарри никогда бы не смог избежать.

— Скиндо! — с ноткой отчаяния в голосе крикнул Гарри. Это было первое вербальное заклинание за весь бой. Он очень надеялся, что оно сработает.

Из палочки Гарри вырвался бледно-голубой свет, и в том месте, где он коснулся несущегося на него пульсирующего конуса, образовался раскол. Гарри остался стоять совершенно невредимым в узком клине несгоревшего воздуха. Невилл удивленно распахнул глаза, когда понял, что его атака провалилась.

Гарри времени зря не терял, не став отвлекаться на самовосхваление. Он поднял палочку вертикально вверх и с помощью обратного заклинания левитации обрушил на голову Невилла потолок второго этажа. Точнее, так бы все и было, если бы Невилл не сделал то, что Гарри от него ожидал.

Оставалась всего доля секунды до того, как Невилл окажется погребен под обломками, но Гарри успел подгадать нужны момент. Невилл повернул ногу, собираясь аппарировать, и его взгляд остановился на точке сразу за Гарри и немного слева. С громким хлопком он исчез, чтобы через секунду появиться именно там, куда смотрел.

Прежде чем Невилл осознал себя в пространстве, он уже был оглушен. Безмолвное заклинание Гарри поразило его сразу же, как он переместился.

Мгновение спустя разрушенный потолок ударился об пол, взорвавшись тяжелым облаком пыли и мусора. Бессознательное тело Невилла кулем упало на землю.

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь редким зловещим скрипом поврежденного здания. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и сразу же пожалел об этом, набрав полные легкие кирпичной крошки и штукатурной пыли. Он подошел к Невиллу и снял с его лица сломанную маску. Он не знал, что хотел увидеть. Это был Невилл. Да, человек был весь в грязи и крови, но это все еще был Невилл. Люди, которых он привел с собой, лежали без движения вокруг. Они все были тяжело ранены из-за обрушения потолка и пола. Один из них даже лишился руки — в нее попал луч Невилла. И ему еще повезло, потому что края раны были обожжены тем же заклинанием.

Гарри, ощутив, как на него начала наваливаться усталость, осел рядом с Невиллом на ближайший обломок стены. Он смотрел на разбитую половину маски и думал о том, где же все пошло не так.

Сейчас действовать нужно было быстро. Затанна и Константин были ранены, и хотя вряд ли это угрожало их жизни, он не мог знать наверняка.

— Скобо, — сказал он. Спустя мгновение содержимое карманов Невилла небольшой аккуратной кучкой слевитировало перед Гарри. Книга, из-за которой возникли все проблемы, появилась последней и невинно легла на пол.

Она выглядела так же старо, как и любая другая книга из библиотеки Хогвартса, а ведь там можно было найти тома времен Основателей. Переплет был выполнен из толстого темно-красного материала, похожего на кожу. На обложке красовался один-единственный символ — коронованная слеза, та самая из воспоминаний Сиониса. Гарри подавил в себе желание открыть этот артефакт, потому что в данных обстоятельствах такая идея казалась просто ужасной.

Он поднялся было на ноги, но вдруг почувствовал, как на здание лег антиаппарационный купол, который блокировал и портключи. Кажется, этот день заканчиваться не собирался. Пошатываясь, он поднялся на ноги и поудобнее перехватил палочку. Кто бы сейчас ни собирался появиться перед Гарри, он даст им отпор, если потребуется.

Вскоре в помещении сверху появились четыре сурово выглядящих аврора, держащих наготове палочки.

— Это авроры! Палочки на землю! — громко крикнул один из них. Более старший возраст и волосы с проседью выдавали в нем лидера отряда.

Гарри не собирался вступать в схватку с небольшим отрядом авроров и сделал, как приказали. Однако палочку он класть на землю не стал, а лишь опустил ее. В конце концов, выдать себя за аврора мог абсолютно любой, а если учесть, что МАКУСА избегали появляться в Готэме...

— Отставить! Отставить, я сказал!

Целеустремленным шагом в комнату вошел президент Куахог. Почему-то его появление показалось Гарри совершенно неуместным, но он все равно был ему благодарен. Авроры быстро опустили палочки.

— Где они? — привычной жеманности Куахога не было и следа.

— Они? — озадаченно спросил Гарри. — Здесь только Невилл и несколько маггловских бандитов.

— Лонгботтом? — сказал Куахог и окинул взглядом комнату. — Ах, ну да, конечно, — он заметил Невилла. — Не-магов необходимо подвергнуть заклинанию забвения, а Лонгботтом пойдет со мной.

— Невилл гражданин Британии, — сказал Гарри. Он не мог позволить забрать его из-за какого-то заклинания из Книги, которая теперь преспокойно хранилась в одном из его многочисленных карманов. — Он под моей ответственностью, так что я заберу его домой, чтобы вылечить от того, что здесь произошло.

— Ну тише, тише, — Куахог немного отступил под разгневанным взглядом Гарри и спрыгнул вниз сквозь дыру, на месте которой еще совсем недавно был пол. — Мне всего лишь нужно знать, что здесь произошло.

— Насколько я могу судить, Невилл заразился идиотизмом Константина, — сказал Гарри. Он еще раз напомнил себе, что ему нужно было как можно скорее вернуться в гостиницу. — Затара оставил Константину могущественную книгу для защиты, а он просто бросил ее здесь, и какой-то маггл ее нашел. Она деформировала сознание маггла, а потом и Невилла, когда он попытался убить ублюдка.

— Похоже на очень опасный артефакт, — сказал Куахог и опять начал шарить глазами по комнате. — Ты нашел ее?

— Возможно, она все еще при нем, — Гарри решил, что лучшим было пока сохранить все с тайне. Обыскивать его при помощи магии никто не станет, а обычная проверка вряд ли покажет наличие пространственных карманов. — Она одалживала ему свою силу или вроде того.

— В таком случае, — начал Куахог серьезным голосом, какой Гарри у него еще ни разу не слышал, — я действительно должен настоять на том, чтобы мы забрали мистера Лонгботтома. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не идентифицируем эту книгу. Если это действительно так опасно, как ты говоришь, оставь работу профессионалам.

В словах Куахога был смысл. Под их надзором Невилл хоть какое-то время будет в безопасности, а еще они вывезут его из Готэма. Гарри мог разобраться с МАКУСА в любой момент. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что он не доверял американским «экспертам» от слова совсем. Одно дело отдать им под стражу друга — Карратерс мог быть настоящим засранцем, но он поддерживал среди своих авроров жесткую дисциплину, — но совсем другое — доверить им магический артефакт, который мог изменять сознание и, возможно, даже реальность.

Если уж быть до конца честным, то Гарри даже в Британских Невыразимцах сомневался, но в Англии он, по крайней мере, сможет приглядывать за ними.

— Ладно, вы можете забрать его на какое-то время, — согласился Гарри. Ему в любом случае нужно было проверить Затанну. Он все еще не доверял Константину, и если тот окажется проблемой, то присутствие Невилла будет только мешать. Гарри совершенно не питал никаких иллюзий относительно своей прошлой победы. Джон Константин был опасным человеком, и он не мог позволить себе забыть об этом. — Но я хочу поговорить с ним, как только он придет в себя. Завтра я его заберу, когда улажу остальные дела.

К Куахогу вмиг вернулось все его былое благодушие, стоило ему одержать победу в этом небольшом споре.

— Конечно-конечно! Теперь мне нужно поговорить с аврорами и убедиться, что они понимают ситуацию.

Куахог повернулся к аврорам, которые уже успели немного расслабиться. Гарри заметил своего нового знакомого — Макгрудера. Тот с палочкой наготове стоял в стороне и смотрел на бессознательные тела бывших прислужников Невилла. Гарри одобрительно кивнул, видя, с каким вниманием молодой аврор относился к своей задаче, даже если ему нужно было просто охранять каких-то бессознательных магглов.

Возможно, Макгрудер был способен на большее. Гарри беспалочковой магией приманил цилиндр, который Затанна нашла в сейфе, и подошел к аврору. Цилиндр немного пострадал во время драки с Невиллом, но чары быстро вернули ему былой вид.

— Мы нашли это в тайнике Затанны, — сказал Гарри. Джованни ни за что на свете не захотел бы оставить свое имущество в убежище банды. — Вот, присмотри-ка за этим. Это вполне может оказаться важной уликой.

Макгрудер удивленно уставился на цилиндр, а у Гарри внутри все на секунду сжалось. Каково это иметь наставника и образец для подражания, который не впал в немилость?

Он покачал головой, вытряхивая из головы мысли, которые ни к чему хорошему все равно не приведут.

— Возьми, — повторил он, протянув цилиндр в трясущиеся руки Макгрудера.

Макгрудер смотрел на цилиндр еще несколько долгих секунд, а потом уменьшил его и засунул в карман.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — он благодарно пожал Гарри руку.

— Не за что.

Попрощавшись, Гарри тихо аппарировал обратно в отель.


	14. Chapter 14

Вернувшись в номер, Гарри с удовлетворением увидел Затанну, которая уже пришла в себя и была способна шевелиться. Ну, или она шевелилась до того, как появился Гарри. Ей удалось переместиться с того места, куда ее выкинул портключ, на один из стульев. Ссутулившись над столом и подперев голову руками, она буквально источала всю ту боль, которую, видимо, испытывала сейчас. Обернутый полотенцем пакет со льдом, оживленный с помощью магии, ритмично потирал ее затылок.

Сквозь порванную в результате взрыва одежду виднелись раны и ссадины. Гарри даже не сомневался, что Затанна еще несколько дней будет припоминать этот день, даже если чары залечат видимые повреждения. На самом деле, ее травмы выглядели не так уж и критично для человека, который оказался в эпицентре взрыва.

А вот потрепанного Константина, сидящего рядом с Затанной, он был не так уж и рад видеть. Гарри щелкнул пальцами, и тот замер на месте. Затанна подняла голову, словно почувствовав, что ее сосед окаменел.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, оторвавшись от стола. Ее глаза были налиты кровью, а лицо покрывали мелкие царапины.

— Это с самого начала был Невилл, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя таким уставшим. Когда он попытался подумать о том, что случилось с его другом, внутри все буквально заныло от ощущения безнадежности.

— Брюс оказался прав? — Затанна нахмурилась, прежде чем взглянуть на окаменевшего Константина. — Тогда зачем это? — спросила она, явно уже начав приходить в себя. Подхватив парящий пакет со льдом, она положила его на стол. — Он ничего такого не сделал.

— Очень спорно, — ответил Гарри. Почему-то он совершенно не хотел сейчас жалеть Константина. — Возьмем, к примеру, тот факт, что еще совсем недавно он нас чуть не испепелил.

— Но это был не он, — твердо сказала Затанна, взяв пакет со льдом и снова прижав его к затылку. — Ты разве только что не сказал, что это был твой друг?

— У Невилла не было причин искать Книгу, — заметил Гарри. Естественно, Константин решил воспользоваться ситуацией и попробовать убедить Затанну в своей непричастности. Ну почему она была настолько наивной? — Хочешь поверить Константину на слово? — Гарри даже не собирался скрывать свой скептицизм. Отношения Константина и правды можно было описать как «все сложно».

— Джону тоже не за чем было появляться в Олимпусе, — сказала Затанна. Было похоже, будто она повторяла слова Константина. — Он ведь уже знал, где находится Книга!

— Поправочка, — резко сказал Гарри. — На самом деле он только думал, что знает. Но, поскольку он ни разу так и не удосужился проверить невероятно мощный, потенциально искажающий разум артефакт, то не имел ни малейшего представления, где он может быть.

— Джон не виноват, что твой друг оказался в этом замешан!

— Разве? — спросил Гарри. По его мнению, виноватых было достаточно. Он был уверен, что большая часть ответственности лежала на том, кому доверили защиту опасного артефакта, а он попросту сбежал. — Если бы он сделал то, о чем просил твой отец, и на самом деле защитил эту чертову книгу, то ничего бы не произошло. Прежде чем ты вновь встанешь на защиту своего бывшего любовника, позволь напомнить, что в свое время он бросил тебя, не сказав ни слова. Совсем не похоже на поступок гребаного самоотверженного героя, каким ты, похоже, видишь Константина.

Затанна нахмурилась и бросила на Константина сердитый взгляд. Видимо, Гарри надавил на больное, потому что этот топор войны еще явно не закопали.

— О, не пойми меня неправильно. Он засранец, — сказала Затанна, опять посмотрев на Гарри. — Но в данном конкретном случае он не виноват.

— Что, прости? — поинтересовался Гарри. Он указал на замершего Константина, который по мере возможностей наблюдал за их разговором. Его взгляд, словно мячик для тенниса, метался от Гарри к Затанне и обратно. — Не виноват? То есть, тебя совсем не смущает, что он сбежал, наплевав на обязанность, которую возложил на него твой отец?

— Не вплетай в это моего отца! — разъярилась Затанна. Она отняла пакет льда от головы и резко ударила им по столу. Звук был похож на пощечину. — Он оставил меня на долгие годы, когда ушел искать эту проклятую книгу. Когда он вернулся, я была уверена, что уже насовсем. Но нет. Он вернулся только для того, чтобы эту мерзость спрятать, — на последних словах ее голос надломился. Она несколько раз кашлянула, прежде чем продолжить. — Его последней просьбой было присмотреть за Книгой, потому что тогда его больше ничего не интересовало. Он не имел права оставлять это на Джона. Никто не заслуживает подобного.

— Константин уже большой мальчик, — снисходительно ответил Гарри. В конце концов, Константин испытывал стойкое отвращение к тому, чтобы попросить помощи. Его проблемы принадлежали только ему. — Он должен был сам во всем разобраться, когда ему под дверь наложили кучу дерьма. Ты сама это сказала. Да, подобного никто не заслуживает, но кто-то должен это сделать, иначе мы просто потонем в болоте. Вот прям как сейчас. Я уверен, что Константин смог бы сам все решить. И знаешь, что? Я вообще-то думал, что статус бойфренда по умолчанию предполагает заботу о подруге после того, как у нее умер отец.

— Я же сказала не впутывать к этому моего отца! — Затанна подскочила на ноги и ткнула Гарри пальцем в грудь. — Ты просто хочешь найти виноватого, чтобы тебе не пришлось мириться с тем, что твой друг в погоне за властью окунулся в проклятую магию.

— Все намного сложнее! — возмутился Гарри. Да, он знал, что ее слова были правдой, но все-таки. — Послушай, я не собираюсь это обсуждать, потому что, если уж на то пошло, это не твое собачье дело. Невилл за всю свою жизнь повидал очень много. Какое бы воздействие не оказала на него Книга, она задела довольно глубокие проблемы.

— О, так у твоего друга есть оправдание убийствам, а Джон даже не может ничего сказать в свою защиту, хотя вся его вина в том, что он всего лишь был ублюдком?

Гарри разочарованно вскинул руки.

— Я этого не говорил! На руках Константина достаточно крови, нравится тебе это или нет. Я не утверждаю, что Невилл безупречен, но все его ошибки были не по злому умыслу. Мне до сих пор не удалось понять, как твой парень оправдывает ту дорожку трупов и разрушенных жизней, по которой он идет.

— Он не мой парень, и ты действительно не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, — ее голос вдруг стал опасно тихим. — Джон не убивает людей, но и спасать он никого не обязан. Он ни в чем не виноват.

— Виноват, если даже просто ничего не попытался сделать, — сказал Гарри. — Ладно, черт возьми, заклинание он не накладывает. Возможно, это оправдывает его совесть, но уж точно никак не помогает семьям людей, попавших под перекрестный огонь.

Глаза Затанны горели, но у Гарри сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что на самом деле она даже не смотрела на него. Ее взгляд был сосредоточен на чем-то давно прошедшем.

— Может быть, у него не было шанса спасти их, — сказала Затанна. — Я уверена, что с высоты той башни из слоновой кости, которую ты себе построил, мир выглядит очень просто. Но что на счет реального мира? Здесь внизу все намного сложнее.

— Именно это мы говорим себе, когда не пытаемся, — сказал Гарри. Он проигнорировал вспыхнувшее было возмущение на ее предположение, что из всех людей именно он не понимал трудность выбора. — Одни говорят «у меня не было выбора», другие — «я ничего не мог сделать». Они неправы. Ведь они просто не хотели сделать другой выбор. Легче притвориться, что его вообще не было. Так куда проще справиться с чувством вины.

— И какой же выбор решил сделать твой друг? Книга дает то, что ты хочешь. Только то, что ты хочешь. Твой друг хотел получить силу, чтобы исправить то, что, по его мнению, в этом мире неправильно. И он ее получил. Это было его решение игнорировать невинных людей, которые встали у него на пути. А может, это было не решение. Может, он даже не подумал об этом. Ты ведь это имел в виду, правда? Что хорошие люди иногда оказываются хуже плохих? Они не думают о вещах, которые мешают тому, что они считают правильным. А теперь люди мертвы, и ты хочешь обвинить Джона в действиях своего друга. Знаешь, что? Хватит с меня этого дерьма.

Прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сказать, она выскочила из комнаты, злобно захлопнув за собой дверь. Постояв в тишине несколько долгих секунд, Гарри опустился на освободившийся стул. Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он посмотрел на все еще обездвиженного Константина. С тяжелым вздохом Гарри снял магические путы.

Естественно, Константин не смог не вставить свои пять кнатов.

— Смотрю, вы тут потрепали друг другу нервишки, приятель.

— Клянусь Мерлином, я тебя сейчас ударю, — устало отозвался Гарри. Меньше всего он хотел выслушивать тупые шутки Константина.

— Она тебе когда-нибудь говорила, что случилось с ее предыдущим парнем — Ником? — спросил Константин. Похоже, его ничуть не заботили угрозы. Честно говоря, у Гарри все равно не было сил привести их в действие.

— Ник? — переспросил Гарри, попытавшись припомнить детали. — Ты разве не отправил его в ад, использовав его собственный ритуальный круг.

— Я? Нет, приятель, это сделала Зи, — ответил Константин. Гарри впервые видел его искренне сожалеющим. — Я едва его сдерживал, и когда Зи увидела шанс ударить, то не стала медлить. Думаю, она никогда этого не забудет. И весь этот бред о нежелании выбирать относился именно к ней, понимал ты это или нет.

В комнате повисла тишина.

— Мордред.

— Знаешь, и ведь в ее словах был смысл. Твой дружок и правда облажался, — сказал Константин. Гарри его мнение ничуть не удивило. Если кто и преуспел в перекладывании вины, так это Константин. Из всех передряг он всегда выходил чистеньким, аж скрипел. — Но и ты не безнадежен. Ты прав, мне следовало позаботиться о том, чтобы Книга была лучше защищена. Я не просил об этом, но все равно получил. Думаю, ты знаешь это лучше, чем кто-либо.

— Ага, давай, чувствуй себя виноватым сколько хочешь. Это ничего не исправит, — сказал Гарри. Этот урок он выучил много лет назад. — Слушай, а что вообще такое эта Книга?

Константин молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:

— Книга не источник магии или вроде того, но она чертовски могущественна. Старик Затара считал, что в нее была заключена сила какого-то мага. Возможно, кого-то из самых первых, какого-нибудь могущественного ублюдка. Кто бы это ни был, он оставил в Книге… след. Он насылает видения, разжигает амбиции и даже дает силу. И все за скромную плату в виде твоего чувства справедливости.

— Но Невилл до сих пор считает, что поступает правильно, — сказал Гарри, задумавшись на мгновение.

— Ага. Но тебе нужно увидеть, что он делает на самом деле, — Константин покачал головой. — Нападает на невинных, игнорирует побочный ущерб, приносит в жертву своих людей. Я сказал, что Книга подогревает амбиции, да? Что ж, твой друг хотел сделать мир более безопасным. Проблема в том, что без чувства справедливости он не может понять, что не всякая цена стоит того, чтобы ее платить.

Между ними опять воцарилось молчание, но Константин выглядел так, словно хотел что-то добавить. Вместо этого он встал, засунув руки в карманы.

— Я должен убедиться, что Зи в порядке.

Потерявшись в мыслях, Гарри лишь махнул рукой.

— Ни в чем себе не отказывай, — только и сказал он.

Однако велик был шанс, что именно Затанна не станет ни в чем себе отказывать, если судить по тому взгляду, которым она одарила Константина. Да, злилась она сейчас на Гарри, но и Константин показал себя не с лучшей стороны.

Константин ушел вслед за Затанной, не сказав больше ни слова.

Когда Гарри остался в одиночестве, ему вдруг захотелось что-нибудь взорвать. У него всегда были проблемы с этими сентиментальными тонкостями, поэтому с подобным обычно разбиралась Гермиона. Но сейчас любой идиот мог понять, что именно его так разозлило.

Невилл его предал.

О, он не сделал это напрямую или же со злым умыслом. Он предал доверие Гарри и его веру. Гарри буквально грызло то, что Невилл был одним из немногих, кто должен был оставаться хорошим, добрым и внимательным. Гарри нужны были эти люди, чтобы оправдать собственное циничное существование.

Невилл был символом. Символом того, что Гарри надеялся найти в других ведьмах и волшебниках. Невилл не был необычайно могущественным или мудрым. Он не был блистательным воином или философом. У него не было ни великой судьбы, ведущей его, ни предназначения. Он был обычным парнем, который был готов действовать правильно, когда это было необходимо. Он противостоял Волдеморту без плана, без оружия и без надежды, просто потому, что это было правильным.

За то время, что Гарри служил аврором, он успел повидать слишком много плохих людей. Однако большинство вообще не имели никаких убеждений. Эти люди плыли по жизни, никогда по-настоящему не открывая глаз и ушей на мир вокруг. Эти люди, которые хранили молчание, просто занимались своими делами, держали головы опущенными.

Именно они, а не Пожиратели смерти, сделали Волдеморта тем, кем он стал. Независимо от того, насколько могущественным он был, он никогда не смог бы подняться так высоко, если бы обычные волшебники имели хотя бы половину той убежденности, что была у Невилла.

Но если кто-то вроде Невилла мог сойти с ума, то что тогда остановит всех остальных? Потеря любимого человека была настоящей трагедией, Гарри знал это. Это ослепляло. Но кому тогда вообще можно было доверять? А если подобное случиться с Гермионой? С Роном? Какой смысл пытаться защитить людей, если они ничем не отличаются от тех, от кого ты их защищаешь? Если хорошие люди были всего в шаге от того, чтобы стать плохими, то как мир вообще продолжал существовать?

Гарри вышел на балкон, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана сквозное зеркало.

— Падма, — бесцветным голосом позвал он. Гарри смотрел на серый пейзаж, но не видел его.

Через несколько секунд отражение в зеркале расфокусировалось, а потом вновь стало четким, показав Падму Патил. На ней был пушистый банный халат, а волосы кутались в объемное полотенце. Как интересно, учитывая тот факт, что Падма могла высушить волосы за секунду с помощью одного заклинания.

— Гарри, в чем дело? — спросила она, и Гарри почувствовал слабое облегчение, что Падма ничуть не разозлилась на столь ранний звонок.

В любой другой ситуации он бы обязательно прокомментировал полотенце, но не сейчас.

— Я нашел Невилла, — сказал Гарри совершенно безразлично.

Падма знала его достаточно долго, чтобы сразу понять — что-то было не так.

— Он жив? — обеспокоенно спросила она.

— Жив, — сказал Гарри так, словно это было совсем не так. — А еще он взял на себя роль жестокого мстителя.

— Что, прости? Невилл Лонгботтом? — переспросила Падма. Она явно была сбита с толку. Как и Гарри. — Мы об одном и том же человеке говорим?

— Ага, — Гарри нервно дернул головой. Он слишком хорошо понимал ее неверие. Возможно, для нее все звучало еще хуже, учитывая время, проведенное вместе в ОД, когда Гарри охотился за крестражами. — О Невилле.

Какое-то время Падма молча открывала и закрывала рот.

— Какого драккла? — все-таки сказала она.

Снова и снова Гарри прокручивал в голове тот же вопрос. Какого. Драккла. Он пытался сформулировать ответ, одним ухом прислушиваясь к отдаленным звукам Готэма. На улице внизу раздался визг шин и тревожный крик. Еще один день в городе, который украл одного из его лучших друзей.

— Он убивал людей.

— Как такое возможно? — спросила Падма, широко распахнув глаза. Гарри увидел, как она тяжело опустилась на край кровати. — Что случилось?

— У него выдался плохой день, — ответил Гарри, припомнив слова Бэтмена. — Он встретил садистского ублюдка и решил, что мир будет куда лучше без него. Думаю, Невилл очень тяжело воспринял смерть матери. А потом до него добралась Книга, и все стало только хуже. Она его озлобила. А потом… блядь, не знаю даже. Он вдруг решил податься в мстители? Захотел избавить от страданий таких людей, как его мать? Он взял на себя руководство бандой того ублюдка и приказал им зачистить город.

— И где он сейчас? — спросила Падма. Еще минуту назад во время разговора она суетливо занималась своими обычными утренними делами, а теперь все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Гарри.

— Я оставил его на янки, — сухо отозвался Гарри. — Я не знаю, что делать.

— Нет, знаешь, — твердо сказала Падма. — Ты чертов Гарри Поттер. Лучший волшебник, которого я когда-либо знала. Ты вернешь Невилла домой и увидишь, что он получит необходимую помощь. Ты забрал книгу? Может, Невыразимцы догадаются, что она с ним сделала. Вдруг все обратимо.

Гарри потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вытащить проклятый артефакт из кармана. Книга по-прежнему была совершенно непримечательной и ничем не отличалась от сотен других магических книг. Переплет ее был выполнен не из человеческой кожи, она не шептала на ухо секреты и не выжигала глаза тому, кто смотрел на нее без защитных чар.

— Да, она у меня, — Гарри приподнял Книгу выше, показывая ее Падме.

Та придвинулась к зеркалу так близко, что Гарри во всей красе мог рассмотреть ее ноздри.

— Это она? — спросила Падма, уставившись на артефакт. — Выглядит не очень.

— Внутрь я не заглядывал.

Если честно, Гарри боялся того, что в таком случае могло случиться. Если моральный компас Невилла исказился до такой степени, что он не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы приносить в жертву жизни невинных, то что тогда Книга могла сотворить с ним?

— Гарри, если и есть в мире человек, которому бы я доверила нечто подобное, то это ты, — сказала Падма не терпящим возражений голосом. — Я знаю, что ты не видишь себя таким, каким видят тебя все остальные. Но ты отказался от куда большей власти, чем может дать тебе этот артефакт. Ты закопал непобедимую палочку. Уверена, что с какой-то книгой ты справишься.

— Не стоило мне рассказывать тебе ту историю, — Гарри покачал головой.

В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что был тогда изрядно пьян. Тем не менее он хотел быть уверенным, что действительно нашел нужную книгу, а не какую-то подделку. Он нахмурился. Было ли это его собственное желание или это Книга подогревала к себе интерес? Отчасти именно из-за этого он ненавидел магические артефакты — с ними всегда было слишком сложно. Он мог с легкостью скинуть Империо, потому что то чувство блаженства, которое оно дарило своим жертвам, было ему чуждо. А вот любопытство всегда являлось его ахиллесовой пятой.

— Нет, — сказал Гарри и положил Книгу в безопасность кармана. — Не здесь и не сейчас. И, скорее всего, открывать ее будет кто-то другой. Я отправлю ее тебе. Пусть Невыразимцы изучат ее вдоль и поперек до того, прежде чем кто-либо еще хотя бы взглянет на нее. Нам просто нельзя легкомысленно относиться к такой силе.

— Как скажешь, босс, — ответила Падма. Несмотря на явное разочарование, она прекрасно все поняла. — Я все-таки считаю, что прочесть ее должен именно ты, когда придет время. Я бы не доверила такое искушение ни Кроакеру, ни любому из его спецов.

Гарри уже хотел было ответить, когда его зеркало вдруг стало горячим. Образ Падмы растаял, мгновенно сменившись участком улицы недалеко от отеля. Зеркало успело показать совсем немного, прежде чем разбилось, но и этого было достаточно. Затанна падала на землю рядом с зеркалом. Ее поймал мужчина в длинном пальто, прежде чем они оба внезапно исчезли. Затем изображение разлетелось на тысячи осколков.

Что-то еще привлекло внимание Гарри. Взмахом палочки он вернул запись на секунду назад. За падающей Затанной было безошибочно узнаваемое лицо Невилла Лонгботтома.

В зеркале вновь появилась Падма.

— Гарри, ты все еще… О, наконец-то, — облегченно вздохнула она. — Что опять стряслось?

— Невилл каким-то образом смог сбежать и добрался до Затанны, — сказал Гарри.

Прежде чем Падма успела что-то ответить, он сунул зеркало обратно в карман и, ни секунды не раздумывая, прыгнул через край балкона. Трансформировавшись прямо в воздухе, он со всей скоростью, на которую только был способен его сокол, полетел к увиденному в зеркале месту. Гарри узнал газетный киоск на углу дороги — это было совсем недалеко от отеля.

Когда он прибыл, вокруг толпились магглы. Благодаря острому зрению Гарри с высоты смог различить блестящие осколки разбитого стекла. Затанны и Константина нигде не было.

* * *

Через несколько минут Гарри яростно ворвался в Вулворт-билдинг.

— Где Невилл Лонгботтом? — проревел он через шумный холл, заставив всех внезапно замереть. — Вы держали его под стражей — сколько? — пятнадцать минут, и он сбежал?

— Сэр, вы должны успокоиться, — сказала спешащая к нему ведьма-охранница.

— Успокоиться? — неверяще спросил Гарри. — Когда вы, мешки дерьма, позволяете возможным опасным преступникам разгуливать на свободе? Где этот крысиный ублюдок Куахог?

К ведьме присоединились еще два охранника. Какая-то часть Гарри буквально рвалась в бой. Даже сквозь застилающий глаза гнев он опознал двух авроров, которые, хоть и были не при исполнении, осторожно наблюдали со стороны.

— Сэр, если вы не успокоитесь, вас выведут из здания, — сказал один из новоприбывших. Тот, что был повыше. Авроры в штатском все-таки отошли от стены и двинулись в их сторону.

— Поттер! Что за бред ты тут несешь? — Это прибыл Карратерс в сопровождении еще четырех авроров, одним из которых был Макгрудер.

— Вы упустили моего пленника, Карратерс! — сказал Гарри, довольный тем, что появился тот, на ком лежала вся ответственность. — Я оставил Невилла на ваше попечение, но вы уже его упустили!

— Сынок, ты ни хрена не знаешь. Нет у нас твоего человека и никогда не было, — ответил Карратерс.

— Он, — Гарри указал на Макгрудера, — был в составе группы, которая забрала его. Там были Куахог и несколько других авроров.

— Президент не командует аврорами, — оскорбленно ответил Карратерс. — Это делаю я. И я не отдавал приказ МакГрудеру или другим моим аврорам присутствовать при каком-либо аресте, да еще и вместе с Президентом. — Сказав это, он все-таки повернулся к Макгрудеру. В его взгляде читался немой вопрос.

Макгрудер был похож на оленя, которого посреди дороги поймал свет фар.

— Я… был на обеденном перерыве? — осторожно сказал он.

— Тогда почему на твоей мантии и ботинках я вижу пыль вперемешку с кирпичным крошевом? — спросил Гарри.

Макгрудер посмотрел вниз и только тогда осознал, что Гарри был прав.

— Я… не помню? Наверно, я испачкался, когда шел с обеда?

— Макгрудер, куда ты ходил обедать? — Карратерс, слава Мерлину, похоже, поверил, что Гарри все-таки не порол чепуху.

— В кафетерий?

— Сынок, я был в кафетерии и тебя там не видел, — сказал Карратерс. Повернувшись к другому аврору, он добавил: — Приведите кого-нибудь из Отдела заклинаний.

— Но я… я помню? Я же… — начал было Макгрудер, но притих.

— Проверь свой левый карман, — сказал ему Гарри.

Макгрудер вытащил потрепанную шляпу, которую еще совсем недавно передал ему Гарри, и уставился на нее во все глаза.

— Я дал ее тебе меньше получаса назад, — сказал Гарри. — И ты ничего не помнишь?

— Я… я не помню!

— Все в порядке, сынок, мы со всем разберемся, — сказал Карратерс почти отеческим тоном. Он повернулся в сторону толпы, которая успела заполнить холл. — Общий сбор. У нас есть потенциально опасный преступник, который сбежал из-под стражи. Кто-нибудь найдите Куахога!

— Сэр, Президент Куахог недоступен, — сказал молодой волшебник, который работал за одной из стоек. — Мы не знаем, где он. Чары не разрушены, но они не отвечают.

Это стало своеобразным сигналом, который породил в холле массовое столпотворение, потому что все пришли к выводу, что их Президента, скорее всего, похитили.

— Поттер, убирайся из моего здания, — сказал Каррутерс в перерывах между командованием к началу общенациональной розыскной кампании. — Ты и твои люди уже нанесли достаточно вреда. Вон. Сейчас же.

Невилл и его сообщник захватили не только Затанну, но и Куахога. Гарри понимал, зачем они забрали Затанну. Если они хотели расшифровать Книгу, то у нее был доступ к исследованиям отца. Но зачем им понадобился Куахог? Если его взяли в качестве заложника, то сильно просчитались. Ведь в таком случае МАКУСА не успокоится, пока не найдет своего Президента.

Что-то все-таки не сходилось. У Невилла был сообщник, и хоть Гарри и думал, что им был Константин, теперь, когда он начал успокаиваться, то стал понимать, что в этом просто не было никакого смысла. Что с этого получал Константин? Он мог проигнорировать закон, но все-таки всегда оставался на правильной стороне. Подобное было просто не в его стиле.

Но если это и правда был Константин, Гарри понимал, что никакая магия не поможет ему отследить его. Гарри нужно было что-то, о чем не подумал бы ни Невилл, ни Константин. Ему нужен был тот, кто смог выследить самого Гарри. И такого человека он знал.

Забытый среди нарастающего хаоса, охватившего холл Вулворт-билдинг, Гарри спокойно вышел из здания. Он аппарировал обратно в Готэм, как только пересек защитный барьер. Скорее всего, его заметили несколько магглов, на Гарри вдруг понял, что ему было совершенно на это наплевать. У него были дела поважнее.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри быстро зашагал по длинной подъездной дорожке, соединяющей внушительное поместье Уэйнов с основной трассой. Искусно вырезанные холмы и аккуратно расположенные деревья защищали здание от дороги, создавая ощущение окружения бесконечными милями нетронутой природы.

Дорожка плавно изгибалась вокруг декоративного озера, и, несмотря на спешку, Гарри не мог не оценить проделанную работу. Сразу за холмами и верхушками деревьев жил многотысячный город, но его было совершенно не видно. У Гарри возникло ощущение, словно он вдруг оказался посреди безмятежной идиллии Йоркширских долин.

Как только он обогнул озеро, поместье предстало перед ним во всей красе. Оно на самом деле было монументальным. Многие поколения Уэйнов вносили в него что-то свое, в результате чего поместье обросло таким количеством пристроек и башен, что Гарри их не мог сосчитать. Высокие готические окна, театральные башни в стиле барокко и декоративные якобинские парапеты — все это было сплетено в единое грандиозное строение. Это были свидетельства силы и наследия семейства Уэйнов.

Прогулка заняла несколько минут, но, учитывая его предыдущую незабываемую встречу с Бэтменом, Гарри чувствовал, что эта задержка была ему просто необходима. Брюс Уэйн был крайне скрытным человеком — и на то у него имелись очень веские причины, — поэтому внезапное появление незнакомца вряд ли помогло бы завоевать его расположение. Гарри понимал, что действовать нужно осторожно. Такому параноику, как Брюс Уэйн, было просто необходимо чувствовать контроль над ситуацией. И если прогулка Гарри каким-то образом ему в этом поможет и заставит нервничать чуть меньше, чем необходимо, то с этим нужно было просто смириться.

Неожиданным бонусом стало то, что Гарри тоже почувствовал себя лучше. У него был план, и если все пойдет гладко, он сможет благополучно спасти своих друзей. Гнев, направленный не в то русло, и паника им точно не помогут. Ему нужно было сохранять спокойствие.

Пройдя через широкую гравийную полосу перед домом, он наконец-то достиг огромных двойных дверей. Рядом с дверью был небольшой дверной звонок, который выглядел до нелепости современно. Гарри нажал на кнопку и замер в ожидании.

Не прошло и двух секунд, как дверь открыл пожилой джентльмен. Гарри быстро сообразил, что, если судить по форме, это был дворецкий или слуга. У мужчины были седые волосы и усы, и держался он так, словно стоял на плацу.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — сказал он с безупречным английским акцентом. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Меня зовут Гарри, я друг Затанны, — коротко ответил Поттер. Времени на любезности у него не было. Оставалось надеяться, что одного имени Затанны будет достаточно, чтобы попасть внутрь особняка. — Она в беде, и я не могу ее найти. Мне нужна помощь Бэ… мистера Уэйна.

Глаза мужчины всего на секунду расширились, прежде чем мимолетное удивление оказалось заперто за непроницаемой завесой.

— В самом деле, сэр? В таком случае, полагаю, вам лучше зайти, — с этими словами мужчина отступил в сторону, позволив Гарри войти внутрь. — Мистер Уэйн сейчас подойдет.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, оглядывая массивный холл поместья.

Он попытался запомнить все потенциально важное. Внутри помещение выглядело столь же массивно, как и снаружи, и было богато отделано мрамором и старым полированным дубом. Украшали холл различные произведения искусства и артефакты. Картины, мечи, прекрасный фарфор и всевозможные трофеи почти полностью заслоняли собой роскошные покрытые бархатом стены. Однако кое-что в этом великолепии смотрелось совершенно неуместно. Это был потрепанный на вид рюкзак, который обычно носят школьники. Его бросили к стене за дверью — казалось бы, обычное поведение для детей во всем мире.

Из центра холла широким полумесяцем поднималась величественная лестница. Она освещалась сзади мягким светом, лившимся из витражных окон, из которых открывался невероятный вид на окружающий поместье сад. У Гарри не было времени, чтобы в полной мере оценить мастерство ландшафтного дизайнера, потому что буквально через минуту в холле появился Брюс Уэйн.

Когда Гарри впервые встретил этого человека на одинокой крыше возле лечебницы Аркхэм, он был поражен тем, что Бэтменом на самом деле оказался Брюс Уэйн. Он прочитал несколько газет, и они нарисовали картину эгоцентричного, тщеславного идиота, который едва мог бороться со своими собственными побуждениями, не говоря уже обо всех криминальных изгоях Готэма.

На этот раз Брюс Уэйн, которого ему представили, был именно тем человеком, которого он ожидал увидеть с самого начала. У него была ленивая ухмылка, взъерошенные черные волосы и несфокусированное, слегка тусклое выражение лица. Казалось, он будто все еще ощущал последствия тяжелого похмелья, несмотря на поздний час.

— Альфред! — весело воскликнул Уэйн и неуверенной походкой двинулся в их сторону. — Кто это? Надеюсь, не очередной налоговый инспектор?

— Так, давайте сразу к делу, — сказал Гарри, ни на секунду не забывая о том, что пропало несколько человек. — Я друг Затанны. Она пропала. Ты Бэтмен, и мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы найти ее.

Облик Уэйна изменился словно по щелчку. Вот он шут, а в другое мгновение уже сверлит Гарри острым взглядом.

— Два дня назад, Аркхэм. Ты изменил мои воспоминания. Магия?

Так и рухнула надежда Гарри, что Уэйн решил забросить это дело. С этим могли возникнуть проблемы. Наверно, самым лучшим решением сейчас было сказать правду.

— Мне жаль, — почти честно ответил Гарри. — Есть закон, согласно которому обычные люди, узнавшие о существовании магии, должы подвергнуться Обливиэйту — оно забирает у них «лишиние» воспоминания. Как ты его обошел?

Челюсть Уэйна немного дернулась, но голос совершенно не изменился.

— Как тебя на самом деле зовут? — спросил Уэйн, решив полностью проигнорировать вопрос Гарри.

— Послушай, буду с тобой откровенен, потому что ты, кажется, и так много чего знаешь. — Гарри понимал, что не сможет ничего получить от Уэйна, если не отдаст что-то взамен. — Мое имя Гарри Поттер. Я работаю аврором в правоохранительном отделе волшебного правительства Великобритании.

— У Великобритании есть волшебное правительство? — спросил Уэйн, прищурившись. — Я работал как с Константином, так и с Затанной, но они никогда не упоминали об этом.

— Константин и мое правительство не особо-то ладят, — сказал Гарри. Его слабая попытка немного разрядить обстановку полностью провалилась, потому что Уэйн даже не улыбнулся. — А Затанна… Ну, я думаю, она ничего не говорила о магическом сообществе, потому что держится особняком. Пока она не ставит под угрозу нашу секретность, мы тоже не усложняем ей жизнь.

Объяснять позицию МАКУСА относительно Готэма было определенно слишком сложно, чтобы вдаваться в дополнительные подробности. К счастью, Уэйна, кажется, и такой ответ вполне удовлетворил. По крайней мере, свою линию допроса он немного сменил.

— Зачем приходить ко мне? — отрывисто спросил Уэйн по-прежнему спокойным голосом. — Если ты являешься частью какого-там там правительства, то у вас должны быть ресурсы. Ты уже продемонстрировал мои существующие ограничения в борьбе с магией.

— На то есть несколько причин, — ответил Гарри. Как интересно выразился Уэйн — существующие ограничения. — Во-первых, у США есть свое собственное магическое правительство. Все, происходящее здесь, вне моей юрисдикции. Во-вторых, Затанна не особо-то разделяет их интересы. Я уже говорил, что она держится особняком, поэтому у МАКУСА нет никакого интереса в ее поисках. Наконец, очень сложно найти волшебника, который не хочет быть найденным, независимо от того, сколько у нас ресурсов. А что до тебя, то ты ведь нашел меня, значит, сможешь найти и их.

— Я нашел тебя, потому что ты совершил ошибку, — сказал Уэйн. Его взгляд оценивающе пробежался по Гарри, и тот почувствовал себя словно на экзамене в Академии авроров, когда ему пришлось объяснять инструктору свой выбор заклинаний.

— Все совершают ошибки, — сказал Гарри. Это было что-то вроде мантры среди следователей отдела. — Они уже сделали одну, когда позволили Затанне предупредить меня о случившемся. Сделают еще.

— Ты сказал «они», — уточнил Уйэн. — Затанна не единственный заложник?

Гарри скривился. Он так надеялся, что ему удасться избежать этого объяснения.

— Константин и, возможно, еще один человек.

— Кто?

— Президент МАКУСА Куахог, — ответил Гарри. Чтобы получить от Уэйна хоть какую-нибудь помощь, ему придется ответить на все его вопросы.

Что-то изменилось в позе Уэйна — она вдруг стала словно внушительнее.

— Опять же, зачем приходить ко мне?

Уэйн задал более чем логичный вопрос. Зачем просить помощи у Бэтмена, если МАКУСА сейчас наверняка разрывалась на части в поисках своего Президента.

— Я им не доверяю, — сказал Гарри. — Похититель находился у них под стражей всего пять минут, прежде чем, по всей видимости, вырвался наружу и проклял отряд авроров. На такое я не куплюсь. Он бы не смог ничего провернуть без помощи изнутри. Кроме того, как я уже сказал, если волшебник хочет спрятаться, его нелегко найти. Я здесь, потому что тебе это удалось, причем в рекордно короткие сроки. Я понимаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, но сейчас меня это не волнует. Нам нужно найти Затанну.

Уэйн сверлил Гарри взглядом несколько очень долгих секунд, прежде чем хмыкнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, ушел в том же направлении, откуда появился.

— Можете не сомневаться, что мастер Брюс сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы найти мисс Затанну, — сказал Альфред, поняв из невнятной реакции Уэна куда больше, чем Гарри мог вообразить. — Не желаете ли выпить чай, пока мы ждем?

Коротко покачав головой, Гарри двинулся за Уэйном. Он не знал, ожидал ли подобного Уэйн или правильно ли вообще был так делать, но Гарри точно не собирался сидеть в мягком кресле и пить отвратительный американский чай, пока его друзей где-то держали в заложниках.

Совершенно не обращая внимание на игнорирование со стороны Гарри, Альфред следовал за ним на почтительном расстоянии до тех пор, пока Уэйн не исчез за углом. Когда Гарри свернул за поворот, коридор за ним был совершенно пуст.

— Возможно, сэр, вы не откажетесь от кофе? — невозмутимо спросил Альфред, поравнявшись с ним.

Кроме голоса дворецкого, других звуков не было. Бэтмен явно был чрезвычайно хорош в проникновении, поэтому бесшумное движение, вероятно, было одним из его навыков.

Гарри взмахнул палочкой.

— Гоменум Ревелио.

Альфред тут же вспыхнул в свете заклинания. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы найти нужного человека. Уэйн находился где-то ниже уровня земли, но в коридоре не было ни намека на лестницу. Возможно, она спряталась за одной из многочисленных дверей. Гарри повернулся к Альфреду, который замер рядом с большими напольными часами.

— Простите за грубость, но у моих друзей наверняка осталось очень мало времени. Уверен, что смогу помочь Уэйну в поисках. Он знает о Затанне и Константине, но ничего не знает об остальной части нашего общества. Если он что-то найдет, ему может понадобиться дополнительная информация.

— Уверен, мастер Брюс будет вам благодарен за помощь, если она ему потребуется.

Очевидно, плохие манеры Гарри совершенно не обрадовали Альфреда.

Часы щелкнули и слегка повернулись вперед, обнажив темное пространство, скрытое за ними. Выражение лица Альфреда ничуть не изменилось, но глаза едва заметно расширились.

— Что ж, так все становится намного проще, — сказал Гарри и открыл потайную дверь, за которой обнаружилась узкая винтовая лестница, ведущая вниз, туда, где прятался Уэйн.

Спуск занял больше времени, чем ожидалось; Альфред тихо следовал позади. Когда лестница наконец-то кончилась, то Гарри понял, что внизу был не какой-то подвал, а огромное подземное пространство, которое можно было назвать не иначе как логовом.

Это была величественная подземная пещера этажа четыре в высоту. Часть свода скрывалась во мраке. Из черноты над головой вырисовывались сталактиты, единственным шумом был лишь звук капающей воды и шелест невидимых крыльев. Пол хорошо освещался небольшими светильниками, которые свисали с потолочных балок.

По плоской части пола было разбросано несколько бетонных платформ и сооружений. Гарри заметил тяжелый бронированный автомобиль, который бы отлично подошел армии, а не обычному гражданскому. Рядом стояли мотоциклы и даже что-то вроде самолета, хотя он не был похож ни на один из самолетов, которые Гарри когда-либо видел.

На одной из платформ находились большие экраны и мониторы. Перед ними сидел Бэтмен в тусклом облаке флуоресцентного света, совершенно не обращая на Гарри, который направился в его сторону, никакого внимания. На главном экране мелькал какой-то текст и загадочные символы, а на одном из боковых мониторов мелькали размытые изображения странного летающего человека в одежде красно-синих цветов.

— Мне нравится это место, — сказал Гарри, подходя к одетому во все черное Бэтмену. Тот что-то очень быстро печатал, где кнопок было куда больше, чем на обычной клавиатуре. — Тебе оно очень подходит. Ты называешь его берлогой?

— Нет, — ответил Бэтмен, не сводя глаз с экрана. Он махнул рукой в сторону, спросив: — Один из ваших?

Человека на экране было трудно разглядеть, но когда Гарри посмотрел, Бэтмен нажал пару клавиш, и появилось еще несколько изображений. Мужчина выглядел высоким и очень мускулистым; у него были темные волосы и голубые глаза. Его странный облегающий костюм со стилизованной буквой «S» на груди Гарри раньше не встречал. Помимо того, что мужчина мог летать без посторонней помощи, в нем не было ничего явно волшебного.

— Сомневаюсь, — ответил Гарри, пролистывая газетную статью, в которой этого человека называли Суперменом. — Этот костюм чересчур броский даже для нас. Кто он?

— Неизвестный, — неохотно признался Бэтмен, и Гарри услышал в его голосе раздражение.

— Его называют Суперменом, — вдруг подал голос Альфред. Впрочем, это уточнение уже было необязательным. Каким-то образом где-то по пути от напольных часов до компьютерной станции Уэйна в пещере Альфреду удалось раздобыть чайник с чаем и фарфоровую чашку. Он налил немного чая и протянул чашку Гарри.

Гарри решил проявить хоть немного великодушия. Он взял чай, сделал маленький глоток и не смог сдержать стон удовольствия. Чай был невероятно хорош. Как же давно он не пил что-то стоящее.

— Отличный чай, — с благодарностью сказал Гарри. В детстве он как-то украл немного чая у тети Петунии — это был единственный маггловский чай, который он пробовал. Возможно, не стоит удивляться, что такой богатый человек, как Уэйн, смог найти лучшее.

— Приятно наконец найти человека с изысканным вкусом, — сказал Альфред, и на его лице появилась едва заметная улыбка.

— Кое-что есть, — прервал их разговор Бэтмен, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал. — Телефон Затанны все еще в сети.

На огромном центральном экране появилась топографическая карта Нью-Йорка, а затем быстро увеличился район на северо-восточной стороне Манхэттена. Улица выглядела вполне обычной. На одной стороне дороги возвышался небольшой ресторан, но по большей части это были обычные многоквартирные дома. Вдруг по дороге, на которую они смотрели, проехала машина.

— Подожди-ка, это не запись? — с немалым удивлением спросил Гарри.

Естественно, Бэтмен ему ничего не ответил. Он лишь нажал несколько клавиш, и на видео вновь появилась уже знакомая машина, проехав задом наперед. За ней «последовали» еще несколько. Запись отмоталась примерно на пятнадцать минут к тому моменту, когда схватили Затанну, и потом картинка остановилась.

Бэтмен опять пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре, и Гарри уставился на изображение. Его внимание привлекала трехцветная кошка, которая сидела в узкой полоске солнечного света на крышке мусорного бака. Кошка медленно потянулась, проснувшись, зашипела на что-то невидимое, спрыгнула с мусорного ведра и бросилась прочь через улицу.

— Вот, — сказал Гарри Бэтмену. — Наверно, они проехали мимо этого бака. Промотай немного вперед.

Бэтмен постучал на клавиатуре, и через несколько секунд дверь рядом с мусорным баком открылась и сама закрылась. Бэтмен достал планы зданий — в этом доме были обычные квартиры.

— Я бы не стал полагаться на план, — сказал Гарри, увидев, что разглядывал Бэтмен. — Если там использована магия, то дверь вообще может вести в другое здание.

Белые глаза маски Бэтмена словно прищурились.

— Карманное измерение?

Иногда скорость, с которой Бэтмен умел делать выводы, сбивала Гарри с толку.

— М-м, что-то вроде того.

Настоящий ответ был наполнен сложными магическими терминами, такими как «Закон Снодли о любопытных схлопывающихся тоннелях» или «Неинвариантные кривые псевдо-каркеллианского экстра-волшебного пространства», и не стоил попыток объяснить его.

— Точки входа?

— Зависят от того, как все устроено, — нехотя признался Гарри. — Есть шанс существования других входов — окна, задние двери. Но, возможно, что эта дверь единственная.

Что-то не давало Гарри покоя, царапало изнутри.

— Подожди. Ты сказал, что телефон Затанны все еще в сети?

— Да, — ответил Бэтмен.

— В таком случае у нас есть дополнительный способ попасть туда, — быстро сказал Гарри. Несмотря на все усилия Гермионы, он довольно смутно представлял, как работают мобильные телефоны. Но он точно знал, что они не могут функционировать в «замкнутом» магическом пространстве. — Предположу, что на крыше есть какой-то люк или вроде того. Мне нужно самому там все осмотреть.

Бэтмен резко встал.

— Альфред? — сказал он грубым низким голосом. — Готовь джет. Закат через четырнадцать минут. Мы можем быть в Нью-Йорке через двадцать пять.

— Вообще-то, — Гарри поднял руку, — мы можем быть там через десять секунд.

На этих словах Бэтмен замер.

— Тогда через пятнадцать минут, — наконец-то сказал он и пошел к одной из других платформ.

— Как скажете, сэр, — отозвался Альфред, усаживаясь на освободившееся место. Он повернулся к Гарри. — Могу я предложить вам присоединиться к мастеру Брюсу в оружейной? Возможно, там вы найдете для себя что-то полезное.

— Спасибо, Альфред, — Гарри благодарно кивнул и последовал за Бэтменом.

Оружейная по-своему впечатляла, хоть и не была такой же величественной, как поместье, или громадной и мрачной, как пещера. На самом деле, снаружи помещение совершенно ничем не выделялось, представляя собой обычную бетонную коробку. Но вот внутри нее таились настоящие сокровища.

В центре комнаты под стеклянными колпаками находились два разных костюма. Один из них был очень легким на вид и явно предназначался для незаметных вылазок и скрытых проникновений. А вот другой костюм — тяжелый и бронированный — выглядел так, словно мог выдержать прямое попадание из танка.

Остальная часть помещения была забита всевозможными гаджетами. Гарри не мог распознать цель большинства из них, однако заметил одну вещь — явное отсутствие оружия в комнате, называемой «оружейной». Фактически, кроме потрепанного старого револьвера, который находился в стеклянном ящике у задней стены, единственными предметами, хоть чем-то напоминавшими оружие, были несколько гарпунных ружей разных размеров.

За этим явно скрывалась какая-то история. Говоря откровенно, после увиденного уважение Гарри к физическим способностям Бэтмена возросло. Отказ от огнестрельного оружия, возможно, был не из-за каких-то прагматичных целей, а из-за уверенности в собственных силах.

Гарри нашел Бэтмена рядом с одним из столов разбирающим какие-то маленькие устройства. Об их назначении оставалось только догадываться.

— Я сделаю тебе эвакуационный портключ, — сказал Гарри, подходя к Бэтмену. Тот никак не отреагировал на его приближение, продолжая раскладывать разные предметы по мешочкам у себя на поясе. — Это что-то вроде двустороннего телепорта. Активируется по слову.

— Не сюда, — твердо сказал Бэтмен.

— Проще всего будет...

— Не сюда, — перебил Бэтмен не терпящим возражений тоном. — Я не могу поставить под угрозу безопасность пещеры, если он потеряется. Это касается и остальных.

Гарри не говорил, что собирался сделать дополнительные портключи.

— У нас должно быть по четыре штуки, — сказал Бэтмен, словно прочел его мысли. — По одному на каждого потенциального заложника плюс один дополнительный. Их можно активировать удаленно?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, сообразив, о чем говорил Бэтмен. — Кинь портключ человеку и скажи слово-активатор, и человек будет перенесен в место назначения.

— Продолжительность транспортировки?

— Процесс переноса не мгновенный, если ты об этом, — сказал Гарри, поднимая небольшой диск размером с пенни с тисненым логотипом летучей мыши на одной стороне. — Потребуется, наверно, секунды две. Что это?

— Трекер. Какие еще фокусы у тебя есть? — Бэтмен закончил собирать нужное ему оборудование и повернулся к Гарри.

— Ничего, что ты мог бы использовать.

У Гарри было припрятано несколько трюков в рукаве, но Бэтмену они не подходили. Метла для маггла была бесполезна, как и волшебное зеркало. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что до сих пор не отправил Падме Тентакулу, но и она для Бэтмена будет бесполезна. Может, стоило наложить на него какое-нибудь заклинание.

— Тогда сделай еще один портключ, — сказал Бэтмен, вклинившись в размышления Гарри. — Есть ли у тебя способ безопасно сдержать другого пользователя магии?

К сожалению, этот вопрос был не так прост, как могло показаться.

— Если у него есть волшебная палочка? Нет, не совсем, — со вздохом сказал Гарри. — Во-первых, портключ это один из способов, которым мы можем воспользоваться. Аппарация тоже подойдет, но ее диапазон и пункт назначения более ограничены. Также существует руническая телепортация, у которой нет проблемы с дальностью, но для ее выполнения требуется несколько секунд на подготовку. Во-вторых, волшебник сможет легко вернуться из того места, куда его перенесет портключ. Нельзя открыть вход, но закрыть выход.

— Какое ограничение диапазона? — тут же спросил Бэтмен.

— У аппарации? Зависит от волшебника, — ответил Гарри. — Думаю, что в среднем это около двухсот миль, а максимум — около тысячи.

Бэтмен на секунду задумался.

— Ты можешь сделать портключ до Антарктики?

— Антарктики? — недоуменно переспросил Гарри, но почти сразу понял, к чему клонил Бэтмен. — Хочешь дать нам небольшую передышку? Послать их туда, откуда они не смогут быстро вернуться? Да, нам хватит пары секунд, чтобы подготовить ловушку.

В ответ Бэтмен лишь отрывисто кивнул. Гарри медленно растянул губы в улыбке.

— Это может сработать.

В их первой стычке с Невиллом он смог застать его врасплох. Возможно, у него удастся провернуть очередной трюк и сейчас.

— Следующий пункт — проникновение, — сказал Бэтмен. Похоже, по предыдущему ответу его все устроило. — Как?

— Место точно будет находиться под защитой, — Гарри уже думал над этим вопросом. — Как бы то ни было, это очень похоже на подготовленную конспиративную квартиру. Шансы, что мы сможем войти внутрь, не потревожив сигнальные чары, минимальны. Лучшим вариантом будет, если я эти чары сниму, однако в таком случае они сразу узнают о моем появлении. Но вот то, что там будешь и ты, они знать не будут.

— Из меня сомнительный козырь, — сказал Бэтмен. — Моя способность сражаться с магией ограничена без дополнительной информации или времени для разработки действий против непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Гарри покачал головой. Он вспомнил, что не объяснил возможности обычных заклинаний.

— Не так уж они и ограничены. Я могу наложить на тебя несколько довольно полезных чар.

Бэтмен ничего не ответил, но его молчание подтолкнуло Гарри говорить дальше.

— Например, твой костюм можно сделать невесомым и нерушимым, — предложил он.

Явно задумавшись, Бэтмен начал нажимать кнопки на одном из своих устройств.

— Защитить тебя от магии немного сложнее, но есть щитовые чары, которые хотя бы смогут прикрыть от мелких заклинаний.

Это была модификация заклинания, первоначально разработанного близнецами Уизли, но им так и не удалось заставить его противостоять чему-либо более опасному, чем простенькие проклятия.

— Ты считаешь, они будут использовать «мелкие заклинания»? — спросил Бэтмен, наконец-то заговорив.

Гарри пришлось признать, что он был прав. Когда они сражались с Невиллом, школьными заклинаниями там и не пахло.

— Скорее всего, нет.

— Тогда никакой магии.

Гарри удивленно моргнул.

— А что насчет остальных заклинаний?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Бэтмен. — Изменение веса поломает весь балланс. Если сделать костюм нерушимым, это может снизить амортизацию. Никакой магии.

— Что ж, тебе виднее, — неохотно сказал Гарри. — Так или иначе, у тебя уже есть устройства для их устранения. Бей так же сильно и быстро, как в лечебнице, зажимай в угол, не давай времени на передышку. Шок и страх действуют на волшебников точно так же, как и на всех остальных людей.

— Переменных все равно слишком много, — недовольно сказал Бэтмен. — Планировка неизвестна, расположение заключенных и похитителей неизвестно. Константин соучастник или жертва?

— Это все, что у меня есть. — Гарри было жаль, что он отдал Затанне единственное запасное зеркало, которое теперь было разбито. — У тебя есть камеры, которые я могу носить на себе? Постараюсь передать тебе как можно больше информации, когда окажусь внутри. Когда я подам сигнал, ты появишься во всеоружии и отдашь мне мою запасную палочку. Создай как можно больше неразберихи и хаоса. Потом освободим Затанну и вместе разберемся с похитителями.

— Это может сработать, — задумчиво протянул Бэтмен.

Он замолчал на какое-то время, а потом резко кивнул. Выудив крошечную глянцевую пуговицу из одного из своих мешочков и прикрепив ее к пальто Гарри, он взглянул на часы на дальней стене.

— Закат.


End file.
